La Redención de un Dios
by victorigreymon04
Summary: Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas cometemos errores, algunos mas peculiares que otros, pero para un dios que cree que esta en lo correcto, como reaccionara a que su visión de como son los mortales este equivocada y como esto cambiara el transcurso de su historia.
1. Encuentro

Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, como es la primera que hago me gustaría que me dieran consejos para mejorar con mis historias, bueno sin alargar esto disfruten de la historia.

**La Redención de un Dios**

Mortales, la peor creación de los dioses, insectos que solo saben matar y destruir todo lo que los rodea, estos eran los pensamientos del protagonista de esta historia, Black Goku, un ex-kaioshin del universo 10, el cual tenía la misión autoimpuesta de purificar cada uno de los 12 Universos de los apestosos humanos, pero esto está a punto de cambiar al ver la realidad de uno de ellos.

**Un Mes antes de la partida de Trunks al Pasado: **

Black se encontraba caminando alrededor de una de las calles de la ahora destruida capital del oeste, él estaba buscando cualquier mortal para terminar con su vida y si era posible al miserable de Trunks que en el pasado le ha causado problema protegiendo a los humanos que no merecen el perdón, en eso él se detiene al escuchar unas risas, parecen de niños pero se supone que él ya había aniquilado a la mayoría y si quedaban vivos estos estarían aterrados, el decidió seguir el ruido hasta que llego a un complejo de departamentos semi-destruido ubicado en los límites de la capital.

Black: "Así que aquí se ocultaron, pues su fortuna ya se acabó"

Este decide entrar caminando en silencio para así no alertar a los humanos y acabar con ellos rápidamente, ya en el tercer piso ve que en un cuarto produce una luz y también se escuchan las risas de los niños, Black inmediatamente derriba la puerta de una patada, al entrar se veía una casa desordenada con pisas de metal y otras muchas chatarras en el suelo, en una mesita que está en la cocina también vio unas herramientas, un destornillador de punta y uno de cruz, también ¿agua? Pero con un olor raro (alcohol etílico), Black decidió que ya no perdería más el tiempo y fue directo a un cuarto donde sentía un Ki, al llegar vio a una persona sentada en una cama mirando una tele este era un hombre de como 40 años tenía una barba negra larga y una mirada melancólica, tenía puesta una camisa verde sucia y un poco rasgado de los hombros, pantalones color canela, unos zapatos semirotos, entonces Black le dijo:

Black: "Te llego tu hora sucio mortal, es hora de que mueras y pagues por todos tus pecados"

¿?: "Esta bien, solo permíteme ver este video una última vez"

Black: "Me está tomando el pelo sucio humano "

¿?: "Claro que no, solo esperaba que usted un dios sea benevolente con este pecador y permita este último deseo, descuide yo no pienso escapar ni llamar a nadie"

Black, al escuchar la petición de este humano pensó si debía aceptarla, luego de 10 segundos dijo:

Black: "Esta bien solo porque soy un dios benevolente"

¿?: "Gracias"

Este hombre presiono un botón a una videograbadora de estilo antiguo que reproducía discos CD y memorias USB (Recordemos que en Dragón Ball están más avanzados tecnológicamente y por ende tendrán un tipo de video y almacenamiento masivo mucho más avanzado) al hacerlo se reprodujo unos videos caseros del hombre con lo que parecía ser su esposa, estaban justo saliendo de la iglesia justo después de casarse, Black decidió sentarse junto al hombre para ver porque le interesaba tanto esta grabación.

Se ve a los dos después cortando el pastel de bodas y dándose un beso apasionado, Black estaba extrañado de este comportamiento tan raro, esto no paso desapercibido por el señor que le respondió:

¿?: "Nunca habías visto un beso ¿verdad'. Pregunto el hombre.

Black: "Claro que no". Respondió cortante.

¿?: Un beso es una acción con la cual los humanos demostramos nuestro afecto, lo que estoy haciendo es un beso donde le demuestro cuanto la amo a ella.

Black al escuchar que menciono el amor se sorprendió un poco sin demostrarlo, él pensaba que lo único que sentían los humanos era egoísmo e ira, talvez el temor, pero solo eso.

El video seguía corriendo cambiando la escena donde ahora se ve al señor junto a su esposa en una habitación blanca donde ella estaba cargando algo entre sus manos.

¿?: Cariño, muestra a los bebes y di que fueron.

Esposa: No te impacientes amor, ya los muestro.

La señora muestra a sus bebes, resulta ser que estos eran un niño y una niña, un caso poco común donde nacen gemelos de distinto género.

Esposa: Son un niño y una niña, mis hermosos hijos amados.

¿?: Estoy orgulloso de haberlos tenido contigo cariño, son unas hermosas preciosidades.

Pasaba el tiempo en donde Black y el señor seguían mirando el largometraje donde se veía como les daban de comer a los niños, como daban sus primeros pasos, como se divertían juntos, hasta sus cumpleaños, el hombre esposaba una gran sonrisa al ver tantos recuerdos felices, hasta que llegaron a una escena que a Black le llamo la atención, en esta se ve que estaba el señor cuidando a unos animales en el zoológico, este estaba revisando a una leona blanca que estaba dando a luz a 2 cachorros.

Black: "Oye ¿porque estas ayudando a esa criatura?"

¿?: "Porque era mi trabajo, yo solía ser un veterinario"

Black: "¿Qué es un veterinario?"

¿?: "Un veterinario es una persona que cuida y sana a los animales sin importar su especie, yo me especialice en la fauna silvestre por eso trabaje con leones y otras especies más peligrosas"

Black se sorprendió por saber que este humano ayudaba a los animales y otras criaturas, este después pregunto:

Black: "¿Por qué lo hacías?"

¿?: "Porque a mí me gustan los animales, ellos son unos seres que piensan y sienten al igual que nosotros, así que me dije un día, oye porque no me vuelvo veterinario y los ayudo, y así lo hice"

Con estas palabras Black empezó a pensar que este hombre era diferente a los otros humanos, que él no tenía maldad en su corazón y talvez, solo talvez, no merecía ser asesinado.

El video después empezó a mostrar escenas donde no se veía nada solo oscuridad, solo se escuchaban gritos de ayuda y miedo, Black miro al hombre que este mostraba una cara de tristeza y antes de preguntar el hombre dijo.

¿?: En este momento empezó la cacería hacia los humanos, un par de androides creados por un científico loco empezaron a arrasar con todos nosotros solo por diversión, !ESOS MALDITOS¡ (Lo decía mientras derramaba lagrimas)¡MATARON A MI ESPOSA! Y por poco a mí y a mis dos hijos, nos logramos ocultar por un periodo corto de tiempo dentro de las alcantarillas, logramos sobrevivir juntos por 4 años hasta que…

Black se quedó observando al hombre que no dijo nada en un minuto hasta que en el video mostro un video que impacto a Black y estremeció mas al hombre:

Parecía que la cámara se había prendido en ese momento por accidente, daba una perspectiva desde el suelo donde se veía a los androides acercarse al hombre que protegía atrás de el a dos jóvenes, Black supo que eran los hijos del señor ya crecidos, en el video los androides dijeron:

Numero 17: Vaya vaya, conque un viejo y dos niños se ocultaban como ratas en las alcantarillas.

Numero 18: Esto es súper asqueroso, 17 terminemos con ellos rápido, el olor es insoportable.

¿?: ¡NI CREAN QUE DEJARE QUE TOQUEN A MIS HIJOOOSSS!

El hombre armado con un mazo y una pistola con dos balas se lanzó contra los dos androides solo para que 17 lo golpeara en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle un par de costillas y darle una patada mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes quedando medio inconsciente.

Al creer los androides que él ya había muerto empezaron a caminar con una mirada asesina burlesca hacia los dos hijos del señor que estaban abrazándose el uno al otro cuando ya estaban por darles un golpe, 18 detuvo una bala que salió de la nada, ella miro que el responsable de aquel disparo fue el hombre que patearon antes, el androide le regreso la bala con la suficiente fuerza para que se incrustara en el hombre izquierdo del hombre.

Black volteo a ver al señor viendo que estaba vestido con esa misma camisa y tenía la marca de la perforación de la bala.

El hombre grito por el dolor haciendo que los androides rieran por esto, 18 al querer ya salir de ahí se acercó al hombre para matarlo, pero vio que a su lado estaba un cámara grabando y ocurriéndosele la manera más sádica que el hombre sufriera tomo la cámara y mostro el rostro del hombre sujetándolo del pelo diciéndole a la cámara:

Androide 18: Miren en directo y en vivo como es la reacción de un hombre que vive el asesinato de sus dos hijos enfrenté de él.

Al decirlo lanzo al hombre justo alado de 17, este piso con tanta fuerza al señor que le rompió su espalda haciendo que ya no pudiera moverse.

Justo en ese instante le dijo:

Androide 17: Entonces subamos los ratings al cielo.

¿?: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Con eso dicho el androide dispara una gran ráfaga de Ki hacia los hijos evaporándolos en ese mismo instante, junto a Black el señor está en un mar de lágrimas por volver a ver la muerte de sus hijos.

En el video se ve como se reían los androides del señor por su sufrimiento al este entrar en shock.

Androide 18: "Muy bien esto es todo para canal 18 los esperamos en la próxima semana nos vemos".

Esto lo decía enfocando la cámara hacia ella actuando como presentadora para que en un momento a otro soltara la cámara para esquivar una ráfaga de Ki que salió de la nada; esto alerto a 17 porque sabían bien quien era el que la había lanzado, mientras el hombre al ya no resistir más se desmayó tanto por el dolor de las fracturas como por el shock de ver morir a sus dos hijos sin poder hacer nada.

En eso se corta la grabación y el disco sale de la videograbadora, Black ya en las manos de la curiosidad le pregunta al hombre:

Black: "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?"

El hombre después de limpiarse las lágrimas le contesto.

¿?: "Después de haber pedido el conocimiento desperté en la casa de la familia Brief al parecer me encontraron después que los androides se enfrentaran a Gohan"

Black: (Ese es el nombre del hijo de Son Goku) "¿y quien era ese tal Gohan?"

¿?: "Gohan fue la esperanza para todos los supervivientes, él era el único capaz de luchar con los androides a la par, el ayudo a muchos a escapar de los androides. Continuando con la historia ellos me ayudaron a recuperarme de las fracturas y me dieron cobijo durante un tiempo, ya cuando me recupere me tuve que ir ya que hasta yo sé que la comida ya escaseaba en ese momento y no quería ser una carga para ellos, antes de irme la señora Bulma me dio un disco, me dijo que lograron salvar la memoria de la cámara y que había introducido todo en el disco, pero que lamentaba no poder darme una video o aparato donde pudiera verla, con eso me fui de ahí despidiéndome ellos ya teniendo en mente que hacer con este tiempo; me puse a investigar en bibliotecas destruidas y otros datos que encontrara para hacer o al menos reparar una video. Al poco tiempo me entere que esos Androides lograron asesinar a Gohan, fue un golpe crítico para nosotros, pero yo no perdí la fe, durante el tiempo que estuve con los Brief me entere que Gohan tenía un discípulo el cual era Trunks."

Black apretó un poco los puños al saber que ese sayajin también era parte de esa historia, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir escuchando.

¿?: "Pasaron los años y yo seguía buscando las piezas para poder reparar una videograbadora que había encontrado en una casa destruida, fue cuando vi a muchas personas celebrar, pero yo no entendía bien por qué hasta que me dijeron que por fin Trunks logro destruir a los androides yo junto con ellos celebramos la por fin anhelada paz por la destrucción de esos malnacidos. Ya sin ellos todos se dedicaron a la reconstrucción de todas las ciudades, todos ayudaron hasta yo, pero yo tenía algo más importante que hacer, arreglar esa videograbadora, y bueno lo demás ya sabes, yo solo me estuve escondiendo de ti por mucho tiempo arreglando este video, apenas hace una hora logre arreglar ese video solo faltaba una tele donde ponerla así que busque en la ciudad hasta encontrar una intacta que es esta."

Black estaba atónito con todo lo que le había pasado, desde que haber tenido una familia con quien vivió muy feliz hasta la muerte de sus hijos, la larga travesía que vivió solo por arreglar un aparato para poder ver a su familia una sola vez mas, este estaba a punto de hablar cuándo:

¿?: "Bien, un trato es un trato (se levanta de la cama) ya es tiempo de cumplir"

Black no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, debía eliminarlo para cumplir su plan, por el otro el vio su sufrimiento, era la primera vez que un humano le hacía dudar e incluso que cumplía una promesa.

¿?: "Esta bien". Black escuchaba y miraba lo que decía este hombre. "Los humanos hemos destruido este mundo por solo la codicia y el egoísmo de los unos a los otros, si este es el destino que nos hemos ganado por todo lo que hemos hecho lo aceptare con gusto"

Black: "No lo haré"

¿?: "Que fue lo que dijo"

Black: "Que no lo hare, ya vi que tú has sufrido lo suficiente por esos androides, por cosas que tu ni siquiera hiciste, tú no has pecado como los otros".

¿?: "¿Esta seguro?"

Black: "Absolutamente, tú no eres un sucio humano como el resto, tu solo querías cuidar a tu familia y a los animales, tu no mereces sufrir el mismo castigo que el resto".

El hombre solo veía incrédulo como el que decía venir a matarlo decía que lo dejaba vivir y que incluso él no era como el resto, con esto el empezó a llorar de felicidad.

¿?: "¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!"

Black: "No me lo agradezcas, tu solo lograste hacerme ver que estaba equivocado contigo, ahora dime tu nombre".

El hombre ya recompuesto con una sonrisa sincera le dijo:

¿?: "Mi nombre es Ayato Kurokami"

Ese día, por un encuentro milagroso un dios logro ver que estos mortales podrían ser diferentes al resto gracias al encontrarse con este hombre superviviente, que le deparara a este esté dios al darse cuenta que estaba equivocado con todos los mortales.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. ¿Por que?

**La Redención de un Dios**

Capítulo 2:

**2 Semanas antes de la partida de Trunks**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Black conoció a Ayato, este encuentro hiso que Black empezara a cambiar su opinión respecto a los humanos, aún seguía erradicando a algunos humanos, solo que este empezaba a dudar en algunos.

En estos momentos Black se encontraba acorralando a una señora con dos niños de entre 6-7 años de edad dentro de un callejón:

Black: "Es su turno de pagar por sus pecados escorias".

Señora: "Por favor, por lo que más quiera no nos mate".

Black: "Crees que estoy jugando, ya tomé mi decisión, su fin es este"

Niño 1: "Por favor señor, perdónenos, no hemos hecho nada malo como para que nos haga esto" (Lo decía esto con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos)

El segundo niño estaba entrando en un llanto gracias a que el miedo en él era sumamente grande, Black ya había creado una bola de Ki para eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra.

Black: "Hasta nunca escoria".

Señora: "Noooo" (Esta se colocó delante de los niños extendiendo sus brazos para ser un escudo humano)

Black al estar a punto de lanzarla la bola de Ki este se detuvo momentáneamente, debido a que este al ver lo que estaba haciendo la Señora empezó a recordar el video de Ayato donde él se puso enfrente de sus hijos con la intención de protegerlos de los androides.

Este intento con varias veces lanzar la esfera de Ki, pero este por algún motivo no lograba dispararla, al cabo de unos momentos este la desapareció solo para decir:

Black: "Lárguense de mi vista"

La señora sin perder tiempo tomo a los niños de las manos y empezó a correr lo más lejos posible de Black, esta creía que los iba a cazar como un gato caza al ratón, que equivocada estaba.

Black: "¿Qué rayos me ocurre? ¿Porque no puede exterminarlos? ¿Porque dude en lanzar ese poder?"

Estas eran las dudas que corrían dentro de la mente de Black, quería saber el porqué de estas, analizando las posibilidades que tenía, pensó en hablar con Zamasu sobre esto, pero no, porque este le diría que es un traidor del plan **Cero Humanos, **así que este decidió en buscar al único mortal que él consideraba puro para preguntarle sobre qué es lo que le pasaba, así este se levantó el vuelo para buscarlo por su Ki, encontrándolo este se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba.

* * *

Mientras tanto

**Escondite de la Resistencia**

Mai se encontraba revisando si los soldados y supervivientes se encontraban bien, cuando a esta llegaron dos soldados (Los que recibieron a Trunks, Goku y Vegeta) informándole que acababa de llegar una señora con dos niños que dicen haber escapado de Black, Mai inmediatamente les dijo que la llevaran con ella, obedeciendo la guiaron hacia ellos, cuando llegaron la señora estaba sentada en el piso con sus dos niños durmiendo sobre sus piernas, Mai queriendo saber cómo es que ella escapo de Black la empezó a interrogar:

Mai: "¿Usted fue la que logró escapar de Black? ¿Cierto?"

Señora: "Así es"

Mai: "Me podría decir como lograron escapar de el"

Señora: "La verdad ni yo lo sé"

Mai: "¿Como que no lo sabe?"

Señora: "Vera, Black nos encontró a mis niños y a mi mientras buscábamos comida en la superficie, nos persiguió hasta acorralarnos en un callejón, solo para acabar con nuestras vidas, yo le suplique que no nos matara, el me ignoro completamente a mí y a mis niños, nos empezó apuntar con una esfera amarilla y yo me puse como escudo humano para que no lastimara a mis niños, pero no sucedió nada, Black no se movió por unos segundos, cuando se movió solo nos dijo que nos fuéramos, yo creí que jugaría con nosotros como un gato juega con su presa, pero nunca nos alcanzó"

Mai no podía creer lo que le dijo la señora, no era posible que Black dejara escapar a alguien, almenos no sin una herida de muerte o sin alguna parte del cuerpo, pero ese alguien estaba enfrente de ella.

Mai:" ¿Qué le sucede a Black? ¿Por qué la dejar escapar?" (Lo dijo en voz baja)

Soldado alto: "Señora Mai, ¿qué significa esto?"

Mai: "No lo sé, pero aun así no debemos confiarnos, prepárense, talvez nos ataque pronto por haberlos seguido."

Soldados: "¡SI SEÑORA!"

En toda la resistencia empezaron a prepararse para recibir a Black en caso de que decida atacar, pero Mai aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos del porque el asesino de humanos de repente deja escapar a unos tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Orillas de la Capital del Oeste**

Black se encontraba a las afueras del edificio en donde se encontró con Ayato, este entro y se dirigió al departamento de Ayato, este enfrente de la puerta toco esperando a que Ayato abriera, pero lo que recibió fueron unos ladridos, esto lo espanto un poco, pero se recompuso rápido, en eso se escuchó una voz:

Ayato: "Ya tranquilo Morgan, debe ser una visita"

Ayato abrió la puerta dándose con la sorpresa de que era Black el que le tocaba.

Ayato: "Pero si es usted, Señor Black"

Black: "Me da gusto volverte a ver Ayato"

Ayato: "Pase, adelante, mi hogar es su hogar Señor Black"

Black entro al departamento de Ayato, este se sentó en un sillón medio roto esperando a que Ayato lo acompañara, solo que primero llego un perro, era un perro de pelaje blanquecino de tamaño mediano, con una venda en la pata derecha delantera, este lo empezó a olfatear y le gruño un poco, Ayato al darse cuenta de esto lo regaño.

Ayato: "Morgan, no le gruñas, él es un buen amigo mío, no debes gruñirle, lamento eso Señor Black, él es medio desconfiado"

Black: "No importa, ¿Por qué él está contigo?"

Ayato: "Hace unos días mientras buscaba algo de comer me lo encontré lastimado de una pata y lo traje a mi casa para curarlo, pero le tome cariño así que lo adopte"

Ayato entonces se sentó con Black trayendo consigo un plato lleno de cucarachas cocinadas y un par de vasos con agua sucia, Black miro esto con una cara de desagrado.

Ayato: "Lamento lo poco que te puedo ofrecer, pero la comida ya se agotó hace unos días"

Black escucho esto y sintió un poco de pena por las condiciones en las que vivía su amigo humano, así que como lo educado que era este le respondió:

Black: "Eso no importa, te agradezco por invitarme de lo poco que tienes"

Ayato: "Gracias Señor Black, pero, ¿A qué se debe su visita?"

Black: "Tengo muchas dudas y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a resolverlas"

Ayato: "Si están en mis posibilidades te ayudare"

Black: "Bien, talvez no te agrade mucho, pero yo intente asesinar a una mujer con dos niños, pero cuando estaba a punto de matarlos algo no me lo permitió, un sentimiento extraño me invadió y hasta me hiso dejarlos escapar, lo que quiero decir es porque, porque permití que escaparan"

Ayato: "Bien, entiendo la situación, Señor Black, lo que a usted le paso es que sintió compasión de ellos, al ver que eran una familia"

Black: "Pero yo he asesinado a otras familias antes y nunca me había pasado esto"

Ayato: "Talvez viste en ellos lo que viste en mí, el que no merecían tal castigo y aunque querías acabar con ellos, dentro de ti tu subconsciente sabía que no era lo correcto, y no lo permitió, también puede ser que recordaras lo que me paso y lo viste reflejado en ellos"

Black empezó analizar lo que le dijo Ayato, viendo que en verdad había dado en el blanco; justamente en ese momento el recordó que vio reflejado en la señora a Ayato y sus dos hijos y a él como al Androide que le rompió la espalda.

Ayato: "Y si me lo permite preguntarle, ¿ha tenido esta sensación recientemente?" Black asintió "Tal vez se deba a que tu visión sobre nosotros empezó a cambiar"

Black: "¿Ha que te refieres Ayato?"

Ayato: "Me refiero a que lo más probable es que ya no quieras asesinarnos, al ver la realidad en la que nosotros vivimos, todo el sufrimiento que nos causaron los androides y la falta de víveres te ha hecho reflexionar si es tan necesario acabar con nosotros"

Black por un momento pensó en gritarle y golpearlo por dar tal idea, pero este empezó a entrelazar lo que hiso y lo que él le dijo, el haber dejado escapar a esos humanos, el haber empezado a dudar por lo que ha hecho y el simple hecho de estar hablando con un humano sin la necesidad de que lo estuviera amenazando de muerte, dando como resultado que talvez tuviera razón.

Black: "Y si así fuera ¿Que debería hacer?"

Ayato: "Primero dejar de juzgar a todos los humanos como si todos fuéramos villanos, no todos somos iguales, sino que todos somos diferentes, segundo, no sé muy bien como funcione lo de ser un dios, pero si es como creo deberías devolver a la vida a todas las personas que haz asesinado, y como último pedir perdón a todas las personas que hiciste sufrir todo este tiempo y ayudarlas a mejorar, como dios dándoles la guía para no caer en los pecados que tú dices que tenemos"

Black: "De acuerdo, pensare en lo que dijiste, gracias Ayato ya me retiro, pero antes dime si tienes latas de comida o basura de ella"

Ayato: "A si espere un momento por favor" Con esto dicho Ayato trajo una bolsa donde tenía montones de latas de atún y comida para perro

Black: "Esto lo hare solo para agradecerte el haberme ayudado con mis dudas"

Ayato no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir, no hasta que vio como Black levanto una mano donde salió una energía extraña que envolvió la bolsa para después se disipara, Ayato no entendiendo lo que paso se le quedo viendo a Black para que este solo le dijera "Ábrela", este obedeciendo abrió la bolsa dándose cuenta que las latas estaban cerradas, tomo una y sintió que pesaba, usando el abre fácil la abrió y se sorprendió, esta estaba llena.

(**Nota del autor:** Recordemos que Black como Ex-Kaioshin puede usar el anillo del tiempo y lo uso para hacer que las latas regresaran al estado donde todavía tenían comida y si, sé que el anillo del tiempo no puede hacer eso, pero en esta historia aremos como si lo pudiera hacer).

Ayato: "Como lo…"

Black: "No importa como lo hice, solo disfrútalo"

Ayato: "Gracias Señor Black"

Black: "Ya no me digas Señor Black, solo dime Black"

Ayato: "De acuerdo, Black"

Con esta platica, el auto proclamado dios se dio cuenta de su error y empezó a reaccionar a todo lo que habían hecho el y su compañero, que es lo que hará después Black, seguirá el consejo que le dio Ayato o seguirá con su vida de asesinato de todos los mortales, como actuara Zamasu cuando se entere de eso, que cambios en la historia abra con sus decisiones y la participación de Ayato, esa es una historia para otro momento.

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Esto es lo que nos hace Humanos

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, bien solo quiero agradecer a Erzelion94 por haber mandado su opinión, de verdad agradezco que leas esta historia junto todos los demás, para contestar tu comentario, es precisamente de eso va tratar este capítulo, además de indagar un poco en la relación de Ayato con los demás supervivientes, espero que disfruten este capítulo, sin más que comentar hay los vidrios.**

* * *

**La Redención de un Dios**

Capítulo 3:

**10 días antes de la partida de Trunks**

Ahora nos encontramos en la cabaña donde vivían Black y su compañero Zamasu, estos como todas sus tardes se encontraban tomando un té, Zamasu noto que Black en estos últimos días estaba más pensativo de lo normal y queriendo saber del porque le pregunto:

Zamasu: "Algo te está inquietando compañero".

Black: "No es nada importante".

Zamasu: "Black, a mí no me engañas, te conozco casi como a mí mismo, al fin y al cabo, somos la misma persona"

Black no queriendo revelarle que encontró a un humano puro, que lo visitaba de vez en cuando y que empezaba a ver a los humanos de otra manera invento una excusa para evadir el problema:

Black: "Bien tus ganas, lo que me pasa es que el maldito de Trunks no ha aparecido ni una sola vez desde hace unas semanas y no sé si tramara algo en contra de nuestros".

Zamasu: "Eso no es de preocuparse, ese sucio mortal no tiene nada que hacer en contra nuestra, si él te llegara a causar problemas, yo te asistiría para poder exterminarlo".

Black: "Si es de preocuparse, ese mortal también tiene en sus venas la sangre del príncipe de los sayajines y si nos descuidamos podría supéranos".

Zamasu: "Eso no es de importancia, en ese caso usaremos la fusión y acabaremos con él en un minuto o menos".

Black: "Muy bien gracias por el apoyo" (Separa de la mesa y se acerca a la barandilla de la cabaña) "Te dejo un rato, iré a exterminar a mas mortales" con eso Black despega y se dirige a las zonas nevadas del mundo.

Zamasu: "Sé que algo te paso compañero, pero sea lo que sea te hare entender que el **Plan Cero Humanos** se culminara con éxito" esto lo decía con un semblante serio, pensando en que es lo que ocurrió con el desde aquella búsqueda en la ciudad, al principio él pensó en que estaba empezando a querer a los mortales, pero de inmediato lo rechazo, ya que después de todo el empezó el plan y había asesinado ya a la mayoría de los mortales de este universo.

* * *

Mientras tanto:

**Escondite de la Resistencia**

En estos momentos nos encontramos a las afueras de la resistencia donde los dos soldados se encuentran vigilando la entrada de esta, había un poco de viento haciendo que el polvo se levantara haciendo que la visibilidad fue muy corta, ellos estaban tranquilos cuando:

¿?: "OIANGAN"

Soldado alto: "¿Quién está ahí?"

Esto alarmo a ambos soldados apuntando sus armas de fuego en contra de la persona que se estaba acercando, estos al estar fijarse mejor se percataron de quien era:

Soldado Enano: "Pero si es el loco de la video".

Ayato: "¿Aun se siguen refiriendo a mí con ese apodo?" esto no le sorprendía, ya en el pasado cuando estuvo con los androides el buscaba como una prioridad las piezas de su aparato por encima de todo ganándose ese apodo.

Soldado alto: "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Ayato?, creía que seguías buscando las piezas de tu aparato".

Ayato: "También me alegro de verlos chicos, y bueno si quieren vayamos directo al grano, les traje algo que les hará bien a ustedes".

Ayato traía consigo una bolsa negra grande en su espalda, este la abrió enfrente de ellos y les mostro el contenido, al verlo los soldados se sorprendieron y le dijeron:

Soldado enano: "Ayato ¿De dónde sacaste esta comida?, es muchísima"

Ayato: "Eso no importa, se las traje para que pudieran dárselo a los otros supervivientes, sé que ya están sin tantas provisiones y tienen niños adentro".

Soldado alto: "¿Estás seguro de esto Ayato? Podrías quedarte con todo y comer por más tiempo".

Ayato: "Seguro, prefiero que los niños que tienen bajo su cuidado coman y crezcan bien, bueno ya me tengo que ir, ya hice lo que debía adiós muchachos".

Soldado alto: "Espera, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con nosotros?, podrías tener más protección y agua limpia".

Ayato: "No gracias, yo tengo donde vivir al fin y al cabo que me guarde algunas para mí y, además, mejor que tengan una boca menos y más alimento para los demás, cuídense"

Con esto dicho Ayato se retiró del sitio dejando a los dos soldados pensando en que tiene en la cabeza para arriesgarse en estar afuera sin protección y sin alimentos, ya sin perder tiempo ambos entraron a la base para darles las buenas noticias que Ayato les había traído mucha comida.

* * *

Mientras tanto

**Zona Nevada**

Black acaba de llegar este lugar, el pensando en entrenar un poco para disipar sus pensamientos, este empezó haciendo una serie de movimientos lentos con cierta fluidez para empezar a concentrarse (**Nota del autor:** Imaginen a Black haciendo los mismos movimientos de Po en Kung Fu Panda 2) mientras hacia estos movimientos para Black el tiempo se detenía, no había ningún sonido, tranquilidad infinita, o eso parecía hasta que escucho un árbol derrumbándose a lo lejos, con esto Black dejo de hacer su entrenamiento.

Black: "¿Qué fue eso?".

Black con la curiosidad de saber que paso, empezó a correr para ver lo ocurrido, ya cercas del lugar empezó a moverse con sigilo para que no alertara lo que fuera que tiro ese árbol, al estar cerca noto que, lo que paso es que unos mortales talaron ese árbol, Black quiso salir a eliminarlos por destruir la belleza de ese lugar, pero en eso recordó en lo que dijo Ayato y entonces empezó a observar para ver por qué lo hacían.

¿?: "Suno estas bien, no te golpeo ninguna rama".

Suno: "Tranquilo Octavio, estoy bien, mejor cortemos este tronco para llevarlo con los demás".

Black: "(Así que son Octavio y Suno, los amigos que Son Goku hiso en su infancia)" este los reconoció gracias a que cuando Black hablo con Zuno les hablo sobre ellos, después de ver que terminaron de cortar el tronco en pedazos pequeños y se marcharan, Black decidió seguirlos en silencio para ver qué harían.

Ya pasado unos 5 minutos Black vio que ambas personas entraron a lo que parecía ser una cueva profunda, Black al ver que no podría entrar a la cueva decidió en asomarse solamente y mantener silencio escuchando lo que decían.

**Mientras adentro de la cueva**

Octavio y Suno: "YA VOLVIMOS".

En eso una niña se para rápidamente y vea los dos entrar y corre a recibirlos

Niña: "Señorita Suno, Señor Octavio, bienvenidos a casa".

Octavio: "Me da mucho gusto verte pequeña, y bien como estuvieron las cosas por aquí".

Niña: "Sin novedades Capitán, todos los refugiados estas seguros, con hambre, pero seguros" esto lo decía poniéndose en posición de firme de un soldado.

Suno: "Bien hecho pequeña cadete, puedes descansar".

Niña: "Gracias Capitán" con eso la niña empezó a correr directo a donde había unos juguetes que Octavio había conseguido para que se distrajera de estas atrocidades.

Con esto Octavio bajo los troncos que habían cortado y lanzo un par a una fogata grande que daba un calor suficiente como para que estuvieran calientes y evitaran el frio inclemente del exterior.

Suno: "Octavio, ¿qué hacemos?, la comida ya se acabó hace días, y los peces que había en el lago ya emigraron a otro lugar".

Octavio: "Iré a la ciudad, lo más probable es que en ese lugar halla más comida".

Suno: "Pero es peligroso, ahí es donde Black ataca más a la gente, no quiero que te vayan a destruir".

Octavio: "Talvez sea verdad, pero… (en eso vio a la niña riendo mientras jugaba con sus juguetes) no quiero perder a más de la aldea, ya fue un golpe muy duro el que los padres de ella murieran de inhalación".

Suno: "Estas seguro Octavio" (Octavio solo asintió con la cabeza) "Sabes, a veces eres un cabeza dura… pero también eres la persona con el corazón más grande que he conocido".

Mientras afuera de la Cueva

Black había escuchado todo lo que ellos dijeron y sintiendo sus Ki Black dedujo que adentro había 9 personas, solo que la de Octavio no la sintió, él supo que este era un androide creado para matar, solo que este decidió no obedecer esa directriz y hasta ayudo a Son Goku, recordando la plática que había tenido con Zuno, ya sabiendo para que era la leña Black decidió empezar a hacer lo que Ayato le había aconsejado, así este despego directo al mar y este al sentir un Ki algo grande se zambulló dentro del mar, momentos después el salió del agua cargando un pez similar a un pez pangacio de un tamaño similar al del tiburón blanco ya muerto y de inmediato este regreso a donde estaba, al llegar este puso delante de la cueva al pez y se escondió, en eso Octavio salía de la cueva para partir a la ciudad cuando se detuvo por ver al gran pez.

Suno: "Octavio que sucede…" ella guardo silencio con Octavio cuando vio el pescado delante de la cueva.

Octavio: "¿Quién fue el que dejo?".

Suno: "No lo sé, pero quien quiera que fuera, le estaremos agradecidos, Octavio ayúdame a llevarlo adentro por favor".

Con eso ambos agarrando ambos extremos lo metieron adentro donde sabían que las personas de la aldea estarían felices, por otro lado, Black había visto todo y no sabía el porqué, pero tenía una sensación extraña en su ser, pero no era mala, al contrario, era una sensación agradable.

Black: "(Esta sensación no sé lo que sea, pero me gusta, (suspiro) odio admitirlo, pero Ayato tenía razón, los mortales no son solo personas que se preocupan solamente por sí mismos, sino que hasta cooperan los unos con los otros por el bienestar común, estos humanos son increíbles y más cuando se arriesgarían por los demás)".

Con esto Black despego y se dirigió inmediatamente a ver a Ayato para compartirle lo que le ocurrió, solo que este no se percató que alguien lo estaba vigilando desde las sombras.

* * *

**Casa de Ayato**

Black había llegado a la casa de Ayato, este toco la puerta de su casa y no recibió ninguna respuesta, este decidió que lo dejaría en paz y ya se está retirando cuando:

Ayato: "Hola Black" Este estaba llegando de ver a la resistencia y vio a Black entrar a la casa y lo alcanzo.

Black: "Ayato, pensé que no estabas en casa".

Ayato: "Si, salí un momento a caminar, pero ya estoy aquí, que necesitas".

Black: "Bueno realmente venia de visita, y a ver si me explicas que es este sentimiento que siento".

Ayato entonces abrió la puerta y fue recibido por un Morgan que se le lanzo a lamerlo a la cara, Black vio esto con una sonrisa, ya que esta acción le dijo que este animal sabía que era de confianza, ya estos se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a hablar.

Ayato: "Y bien, que buenas nuevas tienes".

Black: "Lo que pasa es que salí a las zonas nevadas a entrenar y encontré a una pareja que estaban cortando un árbol, yo los seguí y vi que entraron a una cueva, escuché las necesidades que tenían y recordé lo que me dijiste, el empezar a componer las cosas que hice y les lleve un pescado que tome del mar y se los deje, y el ver a los dos que seguí el sonreír por la comida me hiso sentir algo extraño, un sentimiento que me gusto, pero no sé cómo se llama".

Ayato: "Me alegro mucho lo que hiciste Black, el que hallas hecho lo correcto hiso que en tu subconsciente se alegrara, lo que sentiste se llama satisfacción, el haberlos ayudado el que los vieras feliz por una acción tuya te la dio"

Black: "Así que así se llamaba, me agrada esta satisfacción, muchas gracias por decirme el cómo se llamaba"

Ayato: "No hay de que Black, para eso están los amigos".

Black: "Amigos ¿Qué es un amigo, nunca había escuchado ese término?"

Ayato: "(Suspiro) Veo que tu sentido común no es muy amplio, un amigo es una persona que consideras cercano a ti y en quien puedes confiar y acudir en caso de tener problemas".

Black: "¿Y para ti soy un amigo?".

Ayato: "Yo creo que sí, eres el único que no creyó que mi búsqueda por la video fuera una locura, fuiste el único que me visita y además eres una gran persona para mí".

Black: "Gracias por ser el primer amigo que tengo Ayato" esto lo decía con una sonrisa que no se notaba mucho, Black entonces empezó a ver su casa y noto que no veía las latas de comida que le había dejado y se dispuso a preguntar.

Black: "Ayato, donde están las latas que te deje, no las veo en ningún lado".

Ayato: "Así que lo notaste, veras… las compartí con unas personas que también las necesitaban".

Black: "Pero tú también las necesitas, me dijiste que no habías tenido comida desde hace días y te habías alimentado de las cucarachas, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".

Ayato: "Porque tuve compasión de ellos, ellos eran muchos más que yo y Morgan, lo necesitaban más que nosotros, si tuviera que comparar esta situación seria similar a la que tuviste, ambos tuvimos la idea de ayudar a los otros y nos sentimos bien cuando lo hicimos, eso nos hace más humanos ¿no crees?".

Con estas palabras Black se hiso aún más apegado a Ayato, el saber de aquellas emociones humanas también las tenía el, hiso que los comprendiera aún más, ya estaba seguro, el ya no mataría a mas humanos y trataría de enmendar las cosas tan macabras que él había hecho, pero todavía tenía un obstáculo, su compañero Zamasu, como hará Black para convencerlo que estaban equivocados de los mortales de este universo y que el **Plan cero humanos **es un error, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. Devolviendo el favor

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, agradezco a las personas que han seguido la historia hasta este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y para responderte a tu duda amigo Erzelion94 Zamasu está muy metido en el plan Cero Humanos y como tú lo dices es demasiado orgulloso como para cambiar de opinión, no lo convencerá fácilmente y el de destruirlo, ya lo veras en siguientes capítulos, bien sin más me retiro y los invito a leer mi otra historia si quieres, así que hay los vidrios.**

**Dragón Ball Súper y sus personajes son propiedad de Toei Animation y de Akira Toriyama, la historia y los personajes inventados son creación propia.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 4:

**7 días antes de la partida de Trunks**

**Casa de Black y Zamasu**

Nos encontramos con Black y Zamasu descansando dentro de su cabaña enfrente una chimenea, Black estaba nervioso, quería decirle lo del error tan grande que habían cometido, pero no sabía el cómo decírselo, conociéndose tan bien sabía que no lo tomaría a la ligera, reuniendo valor este le quiso decir, pero:

Zamasu: "Hace mucho que no aparece Trunks, ni siquiera hemos podido ver a ningún mortal en el mundo ¿no crees?".

Black: "A si… esto es muy extraño, supongo que ya hemos acabado con la mayoría de ellos".

Zamasu no tragándose esto viendo el cómo actuaba su compañero le pregunto.

Zamasu: "¿Qué sucede Black? Siento que las dudas abundan en tu cabeza, eso no es bueno para nuestro plan, así que dime que es lo que te inquieta tanto".

Black trago saliva y reuniendo el valor que tenía le dijo:

Black: "Zamasu, ¿No crees que estemos equivocados con esto?"

Zamasu: "A que te refieres Black, no dirás que quieres cancelar el **Plan Cero Humanos"**

Black: "No, no es eso, solo es que, estos humanos son muy diferentes a los del planeta babari, digo, en ese planeta los humanos eran tan primitivos y tontos que inclusive nos atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo y no huyeron, en cambio estos solo huyen y nos atacan con esas armas que no nos afectan, además que tienen la suficiente tecnología como para saber lo que hacen como sociedad, yo creo que estos humanos no son pecadores".

Zamasu: "Así que eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupado compañero, esa es una duda tan tonta, ambos sabemos que todos los humanos en todos los universos son iguales, todos empezaron como con los babaris, primitivos y tontos, solo que empezaron a volverse más inteligentes y soberbios, creyendo que podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus planetas, hasta tuvieron la blasfemia de superar a los mismos dioses, como el caso de Son Goku a quien robaste su cuerpo o como ese tal Jiren del universo 11, él tuvo la osadía de incluso superar a Vermouth, ese humano nos dio bastantes problemas a t mí, incluso fusionados, de no ser por mi cuerpo inmortal ambos hubiéramos muerto por ese blasfemo" (**Nota del autor: **En el anime Black o Zamasu confirmaron el haber ya erradicado a todos los humanos de los demás universos así que está de más decir que si o si asesinaron a Jiren y los demás guerreros de los universos y que el universo 7 era el último que les faltaba)" y sin mencionar que tú mismo me dijiste que cuando llegaste aquí el mundo estaba ya casi destruido por los humanos asquerosos y que además tuvieron la osadía de crear una máquina del tiempo en el pasado y con ella cambiaron los eventos que estaban destinados a ocurrir ".

Black: "Si ya lo sé, yo estuve ahí y luche primero contra ellos, pero no crees que deberíamos darles una segunda oportunidad".

Zamasu perdiendo los estribos del como su compañero se refería a los sucios mortales y el queriendo perdonarle lo domo del cuello y le dijo:

Zamasu: "CLARO QUE NO, ESTAMOS TAN AVANZADOS EN ESTE PLAN QUE YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS, SI QUIERES QUE ESTOS HUMANOS PECADORES VIVAN ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, Y ADEMAS TE PODRE CONSIDERAR UN TRAIDOR".

Black después de escuchar esto pensó en todo por lo que luchaba, el porqué de ese ideal y cuál era la meta de todo esto, así que recomponiéndose este le dijo:

Black: "No, no soy un traidor, y tienes razón estos humanos no merecen el perdón, ya han cometido muchos pecados y atrocidades contra sus mundos".

Con esto Zamasu dejo a Black y le dijo:

Zamasu: "Bien que hayas recapacitado compañero, entonces vayamos a matar a mas humanos".

Black: "Espera, también tenías razón en lo de los mortales que superan a los dioses son un gran problema, así que quiero que juntos entrenemos para así superar mis poderes".

Zamasu: "De acuerdo, entrenemos y volvámonos los dioses más poderosos de los universos".

Y así Black junto con Zamasu estuvieron entrenando los días restantes a la partida de Trunks, el método de entrenamiento que estos tenían era el que Black sería un saco de boxeo para Zamasu para que este mismo lo cure dándole más zenkais y pudiera aumentar su resistencia y fuerza saiyajin.

* * *

**Tres horas antes de la partida de Trunks**

Black junto con Zamasu se encontraban en su casa cuando empezaron a sentir la energía de Trunks, Zamasu le dijo a Black:

Zamasu: "Bueno Black, por fin a aparecido ese odioso saiyajin, ahora ve y termina con las esperanzas de todos estos mortales de una vez por todas".

Black: "Por fin podre asesinar a ese estúpido saiyajin de una vez por todas, con el ya no habrá nadie quien se nos oponga".

Con esto Black despego hacia la capital del oeste esperando el encontrar a Trunks, mientras iba volando este noto la zona nevada a las que había ido hace unos días recordando lo que le paso y como ayudo a la gente de la aldea, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

* * *

**Dos horas antes de la partida de Trunks**

Black estaba sobrevolando la capital del oeste encima de las nubes evitando que Trunks lo detectara, este se detiene al darse cuenta que estaba sobre la casa de su amigo Ayato, pensando en ir a visitarlo recordó que estaba en la misión de asesinar a Trunks decidió irse sin no antes volver a mirar a la lejanía la vivienda de su amigo.

* * *

**Una hora antes de la partida de Trunks**

Black seguía buscando la energía de Trunks por todas partes, pero no podía encontrarla en ningún lado, hasta que este escucho a lo lejos una maquinaria que se había detenido a lo lejos por lo que decidió ir a investigar, al llegar a ese lugar Black trato de detectar la energía de Trunks y por fin la encontró, sin perder el tiempo este lanzo una esfera de Ki haciendo que el techo del lugar colapsara, después de que cayeran por completo los escombros Black aterrizo logrando ver a Trunks ayudando a pararse a una mujer mayor de pelo azul con una bata de laboratorio puesto, este empezó a caminar asía el cuando vio que la mujer le entrego una especie de recipiente cilíndrico, este queriéndolo destruir le lanzo una esfera de Ki pero Trunks se interpuso entre ella y su madre siendo arrojado lejos, pero su madre no tuvo la misma suerte, por el impacto ella salió volando cercas de Black y este la tomo por el cuello levantándola del suelo mientras Trunks se recuperaba busco a su mama con la mirada diciendo:

Trunks: "Mama, mama ehhh" este se impactó al ver que Black ya tenía a su madre entre sus manos "MADREEE"

Bulma: "VETEEE, RAPIDO HIJO MIO"

Trunks haciendo caso empezó a correr y Black ya había creado una esfera de Ki con la intención de asesinarla cuando hiso Click uno de sus recuerdos y le dijo:

Black: "¿Cuál es tu nombre, humana?"

Bulma: "¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

Black: "!SOLO DILO¡"

Bulma: "Bulma Brief"

En eso Black empezó a recordar la primera de las conversaciones que tuvo con su amigo Ayato

FLASHBACK

**Habitación de Ayato**

Ayato: "Ellos me ayudaron a recuperarme de las fracturas y me dieron cobijo durante un tiempo, ya cuando me recupere me tuve que ir ya que hasta yo sé que la comida ya escaseaba en ese momento y no quería ser una carga para ellos, antes de irme la señora Bulma me dio un disco, me dijo que lograron salvar la memoria de la cámara y que había introducido todo en el disco, pero que lamentaba no poder darme una video o aparato donde pudiera verla, con eso me fui de ahí despidiéndome ellos ya teniendo en mente que hacer con este tiempo; me puse a investigar en bibliotecas destruidas y otros datos que encontrara para hacer o al menos reparar una video".

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Black empezó a bajar a Bulma con cuidado al suelo tratando de no lastimarla, esto le extraño a Bulma y le dijo:

Bulma: "¿Por qué no me has asesinado?"

Black: "Estoy pagando el favor que le hiciste a mi amigo en el pasado" esto lo dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa sincera que hiso que Bulma se extrañara.

Bulma no entendía por qué no la asesino y no recordaba el haberle hecho un favor a nadie, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz se escuchó:

Zamasu: "Black, ¿Que rayos estás haciendo?".

Zamasu había llegado y no parecía contento, Black empezó a pensar que lo había seguido todo el camino esperando que el hiciera algo así.

Zamasu: "Te lo preguntare una vez más; ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?"

Black se quedó quieto por un segundo y voltio a ver a Bulma que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, esto volteo a ver a Zamasu y le dijo:

Black: "YA NO SEGUIRE HACIENDO ESTO ZAMASU, EL **PLAN CERO HUMANOS** SE CANCELA AHORA"

Zamasu: "Así que estos humanos lograron infectarte, me das mucha pena que hayas caído tan abajo, pero soy un dios bondadoso así que te diré esto una sola vez mas, ASESINA A ESA HUMANA Y OLVIDARE ESTO"

Black: "CLARO QUE NO, YA NO ASESINARE A MAS HUMANOS Y PREFIERO QUE ME INFECTEN Y SER MAS HUMANO QUE UN DIOS ESTUPIDO".

Zamasu: "Esta bien, si tú ya no vas a cooperar con el Plan… LO HARE SOLO".

Black: "!VETE DE AQUÍ RAPIDO BULMA¡

Con esto Black embistió a Zamasu tratando de alejarlo lo más lejos posible, Bulma no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero haciendo caso de este empezó a correr buscando reunirse con su hijo, mientras Black había recibido un golpe en su espalda haciendo que este callera al suelo, pero antes de caer este dio una vuelta en el aire cayendo de pie.

Zamasu: "Eres una vergüenza como dios Black, de no haberte revelado el plan habría salido a la perfección, tú ya no eres más un dios, solo eres un sucio humano más".

Black: "Y si así fuera, no podría haberme perdonado a mí mismo por asesinar a más personas, mi decisión está hecha, prefiero volverme un humano a volverme un dios asesino".

Zamasu sin esperar más trato de golpear a Black a la cara, pero este tomo su puño con la mano con un poco de esfuerzo solo para que le disparara a la cara a quemarropa con su otra mano mandando a volar a Zamasu sin una cabeza, pero este empezó a regenerarla quedando como si nada.

Zamasu: "Black, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?, yo soy inmortal y nadie incluyéndote no me derrotara…"

Antes de terminar su dialogo Black empezó a darle una lluvia de golpes en el estómago solo para que después le diera una patada mandándolo a volar a un edificio haciendo que este cayera sobre él, Black despego sobre los restos del edificio y empezó a cargar un Kamehameha pero cuando lo iba a lanzar, Zamasu apareció alado de él dándole un puñetazo mandándolo a volar a los límites de la ciudad solo que antes de salir de ella Zamasu cayó sobre el haciéndolo caer creando un cráter pequeño, este golpe lo aturdió un poco pero este se paró con dificultad cuando…

Este sintió algo caliente saliendo de él, bajo la mirada viendo que la espada de Ki de Zamasu lo estaba atravesando, Zamasu lo tomo con la guardia baja dándole una estocada en el estómago solo para que rápidamente lo sacara de un tiro haciendo que Black cayera al suelo semi-inconciente, Zamasu lo tomo por el cabello y lo levanto:

Zamasu: "Sabes algo Black, siempre supe lo que hacías a espaldas de mí, sabía que habías empezado a dejar huir a humanos, sabía que has estado alimentándolos a escondidas e inclusive…"

Zamasu le dio una patada a Black enviándolo en contra de un edificio haciéndolo mirar hacia una edificación que el reconocía a la perfección; la casa de Ayato, Zamasu poniéndose delante de él le dijo:

Zamasu: "sabía que tienes a uno como amigo como castigo por haber desertado del **PLAN CERO HUMANOS** serás testigo de la muerte de ese sucio humano" empezó a crear una esfera de Ki purpura grande apuntando al edificio donde vivían Ayato y su perro Morgan.

Black: "!NO LO HAGAAAAAS¡"

Sin hacer caso Zamasu lanzo la espera haciendo explotar el edificio, Black no pudo decir nada, solo momentos después sintió como empezaba caer agua de sus ojos y sentía como el mundo caía sobre él.

Zamasu solo volvió a verlo con una sonrisa sádica y lo despojo de su arete pothala y el anillo del tiempo, dejándolo abandonado esperado a que muriera desangrándose, Black ya no hacía nada, no grito, no golpeo, nada, solo espero a que la muerte llegara a él y pagara por todo lo que había hecho,

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Recuerdos del Pasado

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, agradezco a las personas que han seguido la historia y la review que me enviaron, por lo que te responderé amigo Erzelion94, no te disculpes por escribir tanto, al contrario, escribe todo lo que gustes amigo ya que comentarios como el tuyo me inspiran a seguir adelante, hasta me hiciste reír con la referencia, y si me lo permites tomare en cuenta la idea que me dijiste, también veremos cómo sigue la historia de Black y nos centraremos un poco en el cambio en la historia original al haber sido herido por Zamasu, sin más que agregar disfruten el capítulo y ahí los vidrios.**

**Dragón Ball Súper y sus personajes son propiedad de Toei Animation y de Akira Toriyama, la historia y los personajes inventados son creación propia.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 5:

**Momentos antes de la derrota de Black**

Trunks se encontraba corriendo por medio de las calles, huyendo de Black como le había dicho su madre, al cabo de unos momentos este llega a donde se encontraba el escondite de él y Mai, este toca a la puerta y ahí se encontraba Mai, esta se alegró por ver a Trunks, pero no pudo ver a su madre Bulma, por eso ella pregunto:

Mai: "¿Dónde está Bulma?".

Trunks: "Ella se sacrificó… para que yo escapara; ese maldito aprendió a rastrearme, encontró el laboratorio y lo destruyo, el laboratorio de mi Madre".

Pero antes de que siguieran hablando:

¿?: "¡TRUNKS! ¡MAI!"

Trunks voltio inmediatamente junto con Mai y encontró a su madre corriendo hacia ellos sana y salva y ellos dos gritaron a la vez:

Trunks: "MADRE".

Mai: "BULMA"

Trunks corrió inmediatamente hacia su madre Bulma y cuanto se encontraron se abrasaron como si eso hiciera que ya nunca se separarían.

Trunks: "Madre, como lograste escapar de Black, él ya te tenía en sus manos"

Bulma: "No escape, el me dejo ir".

Mai: "¿Cómo dices?"

Trunks: "Madre, no te entiendo, dices que él te dejo ir"

Bulma: "Si y ni yo misma me lo creo".

Trunks no creía lo que le decía su madre, que Black la había dejado ir, era una broma, no lo era, el que estuviera ahí solo decía que no mentía, queriendo corroborar eso la cuestiono:

Trunks: "Madre, ¿Que paso cuando nos separamos?".

Bulma: "Justo después de que te fueras, Black se detuvo de dispararme con una bola de Ki, este me pregunto mi nombre, yo no entendí el porque me lo pregunto, pero le respondí y el de inmediato me bajo al suelo y me dijo que no me había matado por saldar una deuda de un favor que le hicimos a algún amigo suyo…".

Mai: "Y luego que paso Bulma, te dejo ir y ya".

Bulma: "No, después de que me dijera eso un sujeto extraño apareció y le reclamo a Black por no haberme asesinado, pero..."

Mai: "Pero ¿qué Bulma?"

Bulma: "Black le grito que ya no seguiría asesinando a más personas, menciono algo de un plan, pero yo no lo escuche bien, después hablaron ellos unos instantes para que después ese sujeto lo llamara traidor y lo atacara, Black me grito que me fuera y embistió al sujeto, después ya no supe nada de él".

Trunks no creía lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le dijo traidor? ¿Quién era la persona a quien le hicieron un favor?, y muchas otras preguntas estaban en su mente, pero Mai les dijo:

Mai: "Entonces de eso se trataba"

Trunks: "De que hablas Mai".

Mai: "Me refiero a que por eso el comportamiento tan raro de Black en el último mes".

Mai entonces les empezó a explicar a ambos que durante el transcurso del mes Black había dejado huir a muchos humanos, este se le había visto cerca de las zonas nevadas dejando comida a escondidas a los supervivientes, esto no se lo creía Trunks, este solo podía imaginar que este era un plan preparado para atraerlo a él y poderlo matar, pero decidió ignorarlo se centró más en lo primordial que era usar la máquina de tiempo, este junto a su madre y Mai se dirigieron a la corporación capsula para hacer el viaje al pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto:

Black estaba en el suelo inconsciente, donde lo había dejado Zamasu esperando su pronta muerte, este logro abrir un poco un ojo para ver que alguien se acercaba a él corriendo, y de inmediato volvió a caer en la inconciencia, este después volvió a abrir un poco el ojo y noto que estaba siendo arrastrado y de nuevo volvió al sueño profundo.

**Ubicación desconocida**

Oscuridad, era todo lo que se lograba ver, Black ya no estaba consciente de su entorno, solo estaba inmerso dentro de una oscuridad infinita, ya no le importaba nada, esto solo quería pagar por sus pecados que había cometido en el pasado, este ya se había rendido, pero dentro de esta oscuridad el logro ver una luz, esta se hiso más y más grande hasta que lo absorbió, este noto que estaba en un lugar donde antes había estado, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, era el planeta supremo del universo 10, no sabía él porque estaba otra vez ahí, este voltio cuando escucho a alguien llamarlo:

¿?:" Zamasu".

Black: "Maestro Gowasu" este se sorprendió cuando volvió a ver a su antiguo maestro llamándolo por su nombre

Gowasu: "Zamasu, que tanto has estás haciendo".

Black: "Maestro Gowasu, yo, yo…, lamento todo lo que hice, estaba tan segado por ser un Dios que no vi la realidad".

¿?: "Lamento la tardanza, solo tarde porque él te no hervía bien".

Black volteo sorprendido por escuchar esa voz, este de inmediato se puso a la defensiva cuando vio de quien se trataba:

Black: "Zamasu; maestro váyase de aquí yo me encargo de él".

Gowasu: "Esta bien Zamasu ahora sírvelo que frio no sabe igual".

Black no entendía por qué su maestro parecía ignorarlo, este vio como Zamasu se acercaba con un carrito donde tenía su te, este no queriendo que tocara a Gowasu lo ataco con un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero este solo lo atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase:

Black: "Pero ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Este empezó a observar lo que hacía Zamasu y se le hiso extrañamente familiar, momentos después entendió que él no estaba en un lugar si no un recuerdo:

Black: "Ya veo, con que esto es un recuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?"

Este después guardo silencio y se dedicó a observar, para ver por qué lo está reviviendo en ese momento:

Gowasu: "Muchas gracias Zamasu, pero no te quedes ahí parado, siéntate conmigo en la mesa"

Zamasu: "Esta bien maestro Gowasu". Este se sentó en una silla que estaba delante de una mesa que estaba a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Gowasu: "Sabes porque te elegí a ti Zamasu de entre todos los Kaios".

Zamasu: "Supongo que será por ser el más hábil e inteligente de todos ellos maestro".

Gowasu: "Si es verdad, esa fue uno de aptitudes que me gusto de ti, pero a la vez estas equivocado Zamasu".

Zamasu: "Entonces, supongo que esa razón me la va a decir o lo voy a tener adivinar maestro".

Gowasu: "Eso te lo preguntare a ti, ¿Quieres que te lo diga o quieres usar esa inteligencia de la que tanto te jactas?".

Zamasu estuvo pensando si eso era una especie de prueba para él, y así él le respondió:

Zamasu: "Creo que lo averiguare yo mismo, maestro".

Gowasu: "Esta bien Zamasu, si eso es lo que quieres te daré la opción de averiguarlo por ti mismo".

En eso el recuerdo desaparece dejando a Black otra vez inmerso en la oscuridad.

Black: "Maestro Gowasu, ¿Cuál era esa cualidad que viste en mí?".

En eso un gran destello ilumino el lugar dejando a ciegas a Black, este cuando vio que ya podía ver abrió los ojos, este se encontró en lo que le parecía el planeta supremo del 7mo Universo, pero esto lo veía todo destruido y este noto unas figuras a lo lejos, este se acercó a ellas y reconoció de quienes se trataban.

Black: "Son Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Majin Bu y Mr. Satán, pero yo nunca estuve aquí en el pasado, ¿cómo puedo ver esto?"

Este noto que Mr. Satán estaba sobre la panza de Majin Bu, y este de repente le dijo a Dende.

Mr. Satán: "Aun sigue con vida, por lo que más quieras, ayúdalo a el también, verdad que puedes hacerlo con esos poderes tan misteriosos"

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Vegeta les dijo:

Vegeta: "¡NI DE BROMA, ¡EL NO MERECE VIVIR, QUITATE, YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE ELIMINARLO!".

Black miro esto viéndose reflejado, él se vio a el mismo como cuando mato a ese babari sin piedad, este noto que él era casi igual de orgulloso que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, este siguió observando:

Mr. Satán: NO, NO, NO TE ATREVAS, NO LO MATES POR FAVOR EL NO ES MALO, ES LA VERDAD, EL HISO TODAS ESAS ATROCIDADES PORQUE ESE MALVADO LO OBLIGO, POR FAVOR PERDONALE LA VIDA"

Esas palabras hicieron Click en Black, recordando que todo lo que desencadeno el tonto **Plan cero Humanos, **fue porque visito el planeta Babari y la primera batalla que tuvo con Son Goku, él fue manipulado por su propio egocentrismo y orgullo, además de hacer que su homologo entrara en el Plan:

Vegeta: "Necio, porque no quieres entenderlo, ¿Qué aremos si renace ese bu malvado? ¿Qué tal si ese es más fuerte que el anterior?"

Black recordó que su homologo Zamasu a pesar que era el mismo y que era más fuerte no pudo defenderse de el cuándo se revelo al **Plan cero Humanos, **este decidió seguir escuchando:

Mr. Satán: "Por eso te digo que…"

Vegeta: "Esta vez será el fin del mundo y no bromeo, hay que eliminarlo, es la mejor elección, TE QUEDO CLARO"

Mr. Satán: "Él se hiso malo porque unos estúpidos mataron a este inocente perro" lo dijo señalando a un perrito que Black no había notado, este al ver al trio vio una imagen reflejada de el junto con Ayato y Morgan, este soltó una lagrima de tristeza al saber que ya no lo volvería a ver, "Te lo suplico, no le hagas nada, prometo cargar con esa responsabilidad, yo lo cuidare en mi casa, pero no le hagas nada"

Vegeta: "Que vas a cuidarlo, no me hagas reír, que pasara si no tienes el poder para detenerlo, HASTE A UN LADO, o quieres morir junto con el"

Este estuvo apuntándolo mientras que Mr. Satán no se apartó ni siquiera al saber que Vegeta lo podría matar, esto hiso que Black recordara el video de Ayato donde a pesar que sabía que no podría con los androides el defendió a sus hijos hasta la muerte, que por fortuna no tuvo, este después se impactó por lo que dijo Son Goku:

Son Goku: "Dende, cura a Majin Bu por favor" Esto sorprendió a todos a su alrededor y Vegeta le respondió:

Vegeta: "Kakaroto, que fue lo que dijiste, no seas tonto".

Goku: "Porque no lo dejas en paz vegeta, Majin Bu y Mr. Satán pusieron de su parte en esta pelea, si no fuera por ellos nosotros estuviéramos muertos, ¿O no?"

Black: "Acaso, eso que hiso Son Goku, fue perdonarlo, a pesar que el asesinara a la mayoría de los humanos en la tierra" eso mismo que dijo lo recordó a él, el en todos los universos asesino a todos los seres humanos y aun así hubo un solo ser que no le importo eso, él lo perdono a pesar de casi haberlo asesinado "Ayato".

En eso el recuerdo se desvaneció y volvió la oscuridad absoluta.

Black: "Acaso tu lograste ver lo mismo que mi maestro".

En eso un gran destello ilumino el lugar dejando a ciegas a Black, este cuando vio que ya podía ver abrió los ojos, este se encontró en lo que le parecía un desierto con grandes formas montañosas, y vio que estaba enfrente de lo que parecía a un Vegeta malherido con un niño desnudo sobre él.

Black: "Adonde fui ahora, este lugar nunca lo había visto antes, porque Vegeta esta malherido, y se ve más joven".

Este noto que Vegeta tenía una especie de control remoto en la mano y apretó unos botones, este no se había percatado de otra persona hasta que esta hablo.

¿?: "¿Qué es eso?".

Entonces el vio que se trataba de el mejor amigo de Son Goku, Krilin, este voltio hacia donde estaba viendo y noto una esfera bajando del cielo, con eso es supo específicamente donde estaba:

Black: "Claro, estoy justo en el momento en donde Son Goku conoció a Vegeta".

Este logro ver que ya había bajado la capsula de escape, Vegeta se empezó a arrastrar hacia ella y Krilin se ponía de pie:

Vegeta: "No puedo creer que sea yo el que se tenga que retirar del campo de batalla, yo siendo el guerrero más fuerte del universo, he sufrido una gran humillación aquí"

Krilin: "Esa debe ser su nave espacial, no dejare que escape".

La actitud de Krilin le recordó a la actitud que tenían los humanos que a veces lo buscaron a él por venganza, a pesar de estar casi muerto este seguía avanzando, pero este se detuvo cuando un gordo le grito:

Yayirobe: "¡KRILIN! USA MI ESPADA". Krilin tomo la espada y dijo

Krilin: "Nosotros hemos sacrificado bastante, ahora mismo acabare con el"

Y este seguía acercándose a Vegeta con tal de asesinarlo, esto hiso que Black se sorprendiera mucho, esto era muy diferente a lo que le conto Zuno, y este vio que Krilin ya estaba apuntando con la espada a Vegeta y:

Krilin: "¡MUEREEE!"

¿?: "Espera por favor"

Krilin: "Goku, eso fue imposible, tú me llamaste dentro de mi mente, Goku fuiste tú"

Son Goku: "Si, fui yo, lo hice porque no podía hablar más fuerte. Kri-Krilin por lo que más quieras déjalo ir"

Krilin: "¿Que dijiste, estás hablando enserio?"

Son Goku: "Por favor, solo te voy a pedir ese capricho".

Krilin: "Como puedes decir eso Goku, ese saiyajin fue el que mato a todos nuestros amigos, y pensó en exterminar a todo el mundo, si dejamos que se vaya recuperara toda su energía y regresara con las mismas intenciones"

Black entendió que entonces el que creía era uno de los defensores de este planeta más poderosos en el pasado inicio siendo un asesino despiadado igual a él, esto lo sorprendió mucho, ya sabía que la raza saiyajin era conocida por erradicar especies completas, pero no lo creía de Vegeta, este decidió seguir escuchando:

Son Goku: "Si, ti-tienes toda la razón".

Krilin: "Él no tiene compasión por nadie y piensas que va a cambiar su manera de ser como Piccoro estas equivocado, porque ese no es como Piccoro"

Son Goku: "Ya lo sé, ese sujeto llamado Vegeta es extraordinariamente fuerte, la verdad es que no sé cómo decírtelo, todo esto se me ocurrió cuando él estaba a punto de morir, y llegue a una conclusión, de que no valdría la pena"

Krilin: "Que no valdría la pena"

Black empezó a dudar de las decisiones de este, porque lo dejo vivir, por su capricho por las batallas, el entendió que no y siguió escuchando todo hasta que vio que Krilin ya le estaba apuntando al cuello y grito:

Krilin: "Este canalla mato a Yamcha, a Chaos y a Ten-Shin-Han QUE NO LO RECUERDAS"

Son Goku: "Yo sé… que estoy mal, pero cúmpleme ese capricho por favor, por lo que más quieras déjame volver al pelear con él".

Y con eso dicho Krilin dejo caer la espada dejando a Vegeta escapar, Black vio de reojo a Son Goku por última vez antes de que la oscuridad volviera a reinar el lugar.

* * *

Black ya no dijo nada, solo pensaba en todo lo que había visto hasta ahora:

Black: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué son esas visiones, entiendo la primera, pero...? Acaso. esos eran los recuerdos de Son Goku".

¿?: "Entonces, ya entendiste mi pregunta Zamasu"

Este voltio inmediatamente sorprendido por haber escuchado la voz de su maestro, este pensó al principio que era otro recuerdo, pero:

Gowasu: "Te estoy hablando a ti Black, así es como te haces llamar ahora no".

Black estaba aún más sorprendido, estaba en frente de su difunto maestro, aquel que él había asesinado en el pasado, el empezó a decir por medio de lágrimas:

Black: "Maestro, por favor discúlpeme, perdóneme por haberlo traicionado, por haberlo asesinado y el haberlo defraudado con sus enseñanzas, PERDONEME"

Este bajo la cabeza para evitar que su maestro lo viera a la cara, pero sintió una mano posada en su hombro, este levanto la mirada y vio que su maestro lo tomo del hombro con una sonrisa, este no lo entendió:

Gowasu: "Yo nunca te culpe por lo que hiciste" Black quiso hablar, pero lo volvió a interrumpir "Sé que eras muy ingenuo cuando te hice mi aprendiz, sé que solo veías el mal que le hacían a los mundos y que tu intención era la más pura, por eso no te culpo Zamasu".

Black después de escuchar eso empezó a llorar, Gowasu lo tomo y lo acerco a su hombro para darle algo donde apoyarse, Black al sentir su hombro no evito abrazarlo cosa que hiso también su maestro, al poco tiempo Black se separó de él y se limpió sus lágrimas, entonces este le dijo a su maestro:

Black: "Gracias maestro, pero como es que está usted aquí, se supone que yo lo asesine".

Gowasu: "Eso ya no importa, lo más importante ahora es que me respondas si es que ya entendiste el porque te elegí a ti como mi sucesor".

Black: "Realmente aun no lo entiendo, yo siempre supone que era por mis aptitudes, pero la verdad no lo supe".

Gowasu: "Te elegí a ti porque vi que tu corazón era capazas de hallar el perdón en cualquier ser".

Black: "A qué se refiere maestro".

Gowasu: "Me refiero que la vez que nos conocimos vi que eras una persona que buscaba la justicia para aquellos que no podían defenderse por sí solos, eras una persona que buscaba el bien en el área donde patrullabas, tu gran corazón, junto con tu potencial para entender a los demás era admirable y quise que lo aprendieras".

Black: "Pero le falle maestro, yo hice muchos asesinatos sin perdón y además fui un sádico con aquellos que eran mis enemigos"

Gowasu: "Talvez, si asesinaste, mataste y destruiste a todos los dioses en todos los universos, pero… en el último mes tu corazón volvió a ser lo que era antes, empezaste a conocer a los humanos, entender sus dolores, el que los ayudaras con sus necesidades y que te hayas echo amigo de uno, inclusive te reusaste a seguir matando a los demás humanos por haberlos perdonado a todos ellos; me hace ver que no me equivoque".

Black: "Pero…"

Gowasu: "Pero nada, no puedo perdonarte el que hallas echo los asesinatos, pero por lo que te he visto hacer en el último mes me haces recuperar la esperanza".

Black esta impactado, su maestro lo había perdonado por haberlo asesinado, el saber que su maestro todavía creía en él le hiso pensar que, si tuviera una segunda oportunidad, la hubiera aprovechado para hacer las cosas bien:

Gowasu: "Y bien, que es lo que aras ahora Zamasu"

Black estuvo en silencio por un momento y este respondio:

Black: "Yo ya no soy Zamasu, ahora soy Black, y hare las cosas bien, buscare la manera de remediar mis acciones y buscare la forma de derrotar a Zamasu, no permitiré que el **Plan Cero Humanos **se complete".

Gowasu: "Bien, entonces lo que tenía que hacer ya lo hice, Black, hazme sentir orgulloso y trae esa justicia que tu buscabas, y has que Zamasu pague por todo lo que hiso".

Con esto dicho Gowasu empezó a desaparecer haciendo que Black tratara de agarrarlo para que no se fuera, pero él ya se había ido, Black quedo en el suelo.

Gowasu: "Se fuerte Black, hazme sentir orgullo".

Y en eso Black empezó a ver otra vez esa luz brillante inundando esa oscuridad y antes de entrar en ella dijo:

Black: "Lo hare maestro Gowasu, traeré la paz a este mundo y hare que la justicia caiga sobre Zamasu"

Y así el empezó a caminar hacia la luz, que pasara ahora con Black, lograra cumplir con el deseo de Gowasu, Trunks como tomara el cambio que tuvo su enemigo y lo más importante, quien era la persona que vio Black antes de caer inconsciente, esto averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Regreso al Pasado

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, saben algo, me da mucho gusto el que todos ustedes, aquellos que leen esta historia, les guste, por eso tratare de seguir adelante con esta historia hasta culminarla como dios manda.**

**Jinzo93: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, disfruta este y los otros capítulos que se vendrán, si tienes alguna sugerencia para mejorarla soy todo oídos.**

**Lamento la tardanza para publicar este capítulo, tuve algunos eventos con mi familia y tuve que ausentarme, pero ya estoy de regreso y les traigo este capítulo, talvez a algunos no les vaya a gustar, ya que nuestro protagonista Black no aparecerá en él, porque veremos el que paso después de que Black haya sido atravesado por Zamasu, por el lado de los viajeros en el tiempo, espero que les guste y bien si más que decir disfruten de la historia, y como digo ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 6:

**Cercanías a la corporación Capsula**

Bulma, Trunks y Mai, escabulléndose entre las calles de la destruida ciudad, se acercaban a donde se encontraba la esperanza de este futuro, la máquina del tiempo, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar Trunks sintió como un Ki se había incrementado en un lugar y para cuando voltio este vio como una gran esfera de Ki morada se dirigía a ellos, Trunks tomo a ambas mujeres y se lanzó hacia delante logrando esquivar la explosión, él se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para enfrentar a quien creía que era Black, pero este en cambio vio a una persona verde con un traje similar a la que tenía el Supremo Kaioshin.

Bulma: "Es el"

Trunks: "¿Quién diablos eres? ¿porque nos atacas?".

Pero este no le respondió y solo se movió a gran velocidad a él dándole un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire a Trunks.

Zamasu: "No mereces saber mi nombre sucio saiyajin".

Mai ya se estaba preparando para dispararle a Zamasu, pero Trunks la detuvo con la mano, este las miro y les dijo:

Trunks: "VAYANCE, YO ME ENCARGO DE EL, LAS ALCANZARE DESPUES".

Zamasu: "Acaso crees que…"

Pero antes que terminara su frase Trunks lo había dado un golpe a la cara que lo había mandado estrellar a un edificio cercano.

Trunks: "¿Qué no me escucharon? Adelántense yo me encargare de él".

Bulma y Mai escuchando a Trunks se fueron dejándolo a él encargándose de Zamasu, este se transformó en Súper Saiyajin y se lanzó directamente a él con la espada desenfundada, Zamasu viendo eso activo su espada de Ki y se lanzó hacia el, haciendo un choque entre ambas espadas.

Zamasu: "Veo que no eres nada débil saiyajin, ya veo por qué le causaste muchos problemas a Black".

Trunks: "A Black ¿Acaso eres su compañero?".

Zamasu: "Ex-compañero, ese idiota ya no será una molestia para el plan"

Trunks: "¿Plan? ¿Cuál PLAN?"

Zamasu: "El plan para arreglar lo que los otros dioses no pudieron hacer bien"

Zamasu en ese momento con un giro en la mano logro agarrar la espada de Trunks y la desvió hacia un lado logrando darle una patada en la mejilla separando a ambos, Trunks ya compuesto cargo su espada con Ki y este la blandió haciendo que una cuchilla de luz amarilla saliera de él, Zamasu no se molestó en esquivarlo y lo partió por la mitad, una fuerte explosión se escuchó levantando polvo, Trunks creyendo que había terminado con él se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus acompañantes, pero en una fracción de segundo una andada de ráfagas de Ki moradas les impacto en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo, Trunks cuando se levantó noto que la parte de atrás de su chaqueta estaba destruida y le brotaba de ella sangre, sorprendido por el ataque vio salir de unos escombros a Zamasu como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

Trunks: "Imposible, yo te partí por la mitad, deberías haber muerto en ese instante".

Zamasu: "Pobre iluso mortal, acoso creías que con ese simple ataque podrías asesinar a un dios".

Trunks: "¿dios? Y porque dices que Black ya no será un problema"

Zamasu: "Ustedes sucios mortales, lograron contaminar a mi compañero con sus bajos instintos de supervivencia, me traiciono ese maldito, pero ya no importa, ya acabé con él, y ahora sigues tu".

Pero antes de que pasara algo mas Trunks escucho los gritos de Mai y Bulma que ya estaban flotando dentro de la máquina del tiempo, Trunks al ver eso y sabiendo que Zamasu las atacaría, sin pensarlo hiso un taiyoken, este segó a Zamasu y de inmediato Trunks se aferró a una de las patas de la máquina del tiempo para que esta desapareciera de este plano, Zamasu recuperándose de su ceguera, ya no vio a Trunks, después de intentar rastrearlo por diez minutos supo que lo que ocurrió fue que esas tontas humanas lograron reparar la máquina del tiempo y la usaron para buscar ayuda.

Zamasu: "Creen que podrán escapar de mí, tontos mortales, porque de ser así su juicio ya esta decidido"

Zamasu saco de su bolsillo el anillo del tiempo que le había quitado a su excompañero Black y se lo coloco en un dedo para que después este susurrara:

Zamasu: "Anillo del tiempo, llévame al momento donde Trunks haya ido".

Y así el anillo reacciono creando un vórtice oscuro donde se podía ver un cielo claro y lo que parecía ser la corporación capsula, pero en su mejor estado.

Zamasu: "Así que viajaron al pasado, pues bien, talvez no sea tan poderoso como Black, pero nada podrán hacer contra mi inmortalidad".

Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro para que después se dirigiera hacia el portal que había creado el anillo del tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto:

Dentro del agujero de gusano vemos la máquina del tiempo con Bulma y Mai adentro viendo como Trunks se aferraba a una de las patas de la máquina del tiempo, estas estaban preocupadas por él, porque veía como el joven saiyajin con las fuerzas que le quedaban luchaba para no desmayarse por el daño que obtuvo de Zamasu.

Bulma: "Trunks, resiste un poco más, ya vamos a llegar al pasado".

Mai: "Por lo que más quieras, por favor no te vayas a soltar".

Pasaron los minutos y estas vieron como al final del agujero de gusano una luz blanca los absorbía, al salir de la luz ambas mujeres vieron el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes blancas en ella, pero para Trunks el ver que ya estaban en el pasado se soltó de la máquina del tiempo cayendo como costal al suelo.

Mai y Bulma: "¡TRUNKS!"

Ambas cuando la máquina del tiempo descendió al suelo salieron de esta apuradas por ver el estado en el que se encontraba Trunks, estas notaron que Trunks se había desmayado debido a que perdió mucha sangre gracias al ataque de Zamasu, pero antes de que ellas hicieran algo alguien les pregunto.

¿?: "Oigan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que le paso a ese tipo?"

Bulma y Mai voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, pero para sorpresa de ambas vieron que se trataba de un niño peli morado que vestía una sudadera de manga corta amarilla, un pantalón azul y una playera blanca, Bulma iba a preguntar quién era, pero el niño hablo un poco sorprendido:

Trunks niño: "Pero si eres tu mama, creía que estabas en tu laboratorio, no me digas que es un experimento tuyo y que por accidente un empleado fue herido".

Bulma: "¿Qué soy tu madre?, entonces tu eres… no importa, Trunks necesito que vayas al laboratorio y le digas a tu madre que la necesitamos aquí".

Trunks niño: "¿Mama estas bien, acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?"

Bulma: "¡Hazme caso y ve de inmediato!".

Trunks niño se alarmo un poco por cómo le hablo su madre, pero obedeciendo fue literalmente volando al laboratorio, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su madre adentro.

* * *

**Nota de autor: bien para que no nos hagamos bolas, voy a llamar a Bulma del Futuro como Mirai Bulma, a Mai del futuro como Mirai Mai y a Trunks como Mirai Trunks para que sepamos cuál de ellos es (Mirai=Futuro), sin más continuemos.**

* * *

Bulma: "Trunks que ocurre, porque estas tan agitado".

Trunks entonces miro al laboratorio y volvió a mirar por el pasillo, repitió esto un par de veces más por lo confundido que estaba, pero este hablo.

Trunks: "Mama, bueno… no sé qué experimento estás haciendo, pero tú me pediste que viniera al laboratorio y te dijera que una maquina extraña apareció de la nada y con ella una chica que extrañamente se parece a Mai, un muchacho de pelo azul y tú estabas ahí".

Bulma al escuchar que había un muchacho de pelo azul, inmediatamente se subió a una especie de patín volador blanco y salió disparada hacia donde estaba la máquina casi atropellando a Trunks; para cuando llego a donde estaba la máquina del tiempo ella vio a un Mirai Trunks en el suelo inconsciente siendo atendido por dos mujeres, esta se acercó corriendo y dijo:

Bulma: "O no"

Diez minutos después; Bulma y los demás vendaron al herido Trunks, ella ya había hablado con su contraparte del futuro, ya sabiendo sobre Black y lo que había pasado en el futuro, así que esta de inmediato se fue de ahí para buscar el aparato que le había dejado el ángel Whis, mientras Mirai Bulma y Mirai Mai se quedaron junto con el joven saiyajin, vigilándolo para ver como reaccionaba a los medicamentos, pero no estaban solos, junto a ellas estaban una niña de larga cabellera, un niño de piel azul y orejas como de duende, un perro con un traje similar al de un ninja y al pequeño Trunks junto a ellos, como siempre Pilaf metía ideas al pobre de Trunks que eran un tanto descabelladas, pero Mirai Bulma notando esto le dijo al pequeño:

Mirai Bulma: "Tranquilo pequeño, talvez tengan muchas dudas, pero cuando venga tu madre y tu padre se lo diremos todo a ustedes"

Esto tranquilizo un poco a los muchachos esperando que llegaran los mayores, en eso Bulma encuentra una especie de botón verde enmarcado con un color morado y en su patín volador se dirige hacia donde estaban sus homólogos, esta llamo a donde el ángel y los saiyajines y después de 3 intentos Whis por fin contesta y les dice:

Whis: "Si, ¿Quién habla?"

Bulma: "Señor Whis"

Whis: "Vaya, por lo que veo ha sido muy práctico el nuevo comunicador que le di, ¿me convoca a un nuevo delicioso banquete?, es muy amable de su parte, pero es un poco inoportuna, ya que precisamente acabamos de comer un delicioso ramen."

Bulma: "No es por eso, necesito hablar con Vegeta es una emergencia".

El susodicho al escuchar eso se acercó rápidamente al bastón del ángel y le dijo:

Vegeta: "Bulma que está pasando, cual es la emergencia".

Bulma: "Vegeta, se trata de Trunks, volvió del futuro, pero… no hay tiempo necesito que vengas rápido, está herido y necesitamos una semilla del ermitaño".

Vegeta viendo que para que Mirai Trunks estuviera otra vez en el pasado debió haber ocurrido una catástrofe en el futuro, apurado busco a Goku que estaba junto a él y le dijo que usara la tele transportación, pero no podría a menos que sintiera el Ki de alguien.

Vegeta: "Bulma, busca a nuestro hijo y dile que eleve su poder al máximo para poder ir de inmediato".

Y dicho y hecho Bulma le dijo que subiera su poder al máximo, Trunks obedeció y transformado en súper saiyajin soltó todo el poder que tenía, con esto Goku detecto su energía y junto con Vegeta, Bills y Whis se tele transportaron a la tierra , al llegar junto con los demás Goku de inmediato fue en busca de unas semillas del ermitaño con el maestro Karin, Bulma por su parte se acercó a su esposo para explicarle lo sucedido, pero… antes de que lo hiciera un abraso tomo por sorpresa a Vegeta, este bajo la mirada y encontró a una mujer mayor de pelo azul con bata, este no sabía de quien se trataba y dijo:

Vegeta: "Pero que, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

Mirai Bulma: "Vegeta, que bueno es volverte a ver, te e extrañado tanto". Esto lo decía derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, esto a Vegeta le resulto demasiado familiar cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Vegeta: "Espera, tu eres…"

Mirai Bulma: "Así es, soy tu esposa, Bulma, pero del futuro".

Mirai Bulma lo miraba directamente a los ojos, ella quería volver a verlo desde hace mucho tiempo y lo estaba aprovechando, mirando a su esposo del pasado directo a los ojos esperando que este la besara, obviamente Bulma estaba que echaba humo por los celos que sentía de su homóloga, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Goku llego con las semillas del ermitaño, pero Mirai Mai al verlo no lo vio a él, sino a Black Goku, esta de inmediato se puso de pie y le apunto con su rifle.

Mirai Mai: "Atrás Black, si se te ocurre acercarte a Trunks o lastimar a alguien más te perforare la cabeza con una lluvia de balas".

Goku: "Black, ¿quién es Black y porque tendría que lastimar a alguien? ".

Bulma les explico a los Mirai´s que Goku había revivido hace un tiempo y que no se trataba de Black, Mirai Mai se relajó un poco y bajo el arma, Mirai Bulma en cambio también abrazo a Goku y le dijo:

Mirai Bulma: "Trunks me había comentado que te sacrificaste en el torneo de Cell para salvar a la tierra, fue muy noble de tu parte, pero también me había dicho que cuando te iban a revivir lo negaste, entonces ¿porque estas vivo?".

Goku: "Jajaja, es que pasaron muchas cosas y yo tuve que revivir para poder ayudar cuando Majin Bu ataco".

Bulma entonces le pidió a Goku que se escondiera un momento y que después le avisaban cuando pudiera venir ya que, si Mirai Mai se puso así por verlo, no sabían cómo podría reaccionar Trunks, Goku ni Vegeta no entendieron por qué reaccionaria de mal manera, pero Goku haciendo caso se ocultó un poco, mientras Mirai Bulma le dio a Trunks la semilla del ermitaño y este se la comió, este se recuperó y despertó inmediatamente.

Mirai Trunks: "¿Qué paso?"

Vegeta: "Eso es lo que queremos saber Trunks".

Mirai Trunks: "Padre".

Ahora que está despierto Trunks, que pasara ahora que nuestros viajeros en el tiempo llegaron a su destino, como reaccionaran Bills y Whis al ver a Zamasu, donde esta Black y quien fue el que lo arrastro, esto lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Black ¿Ahora que hacemos?

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traía el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que les ha gustado, la verdad tuve un poco de complicaciones para escribir este capítulo, pero al final pude hacer un buen trabajo según yo, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribir, sin más los dejo y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 7:

**Futuro de Trunks, Lugar desconocido**

Ya ha pasado un día desde que Trunks y los demás viajaron al pasado en busca de los guerreros z, nos ubicamos en lo que pareciera ser un sótano que estaba alumbrado por medio de unas antorchas, en una de las esquinas se encontraba un Black que dormía sobre una cama improvisada, el susodicho empezó a despertar en aquel lugar, estaba desorientado.

Black: "¿Dónde estoy?" este intento levantarse, pero sintió un poco de dolor en el abdomen y en la espalda al intentar sentarse "Ay, ¿qué fue lo que me paso?"

Este se dio cuenta que no traía su dogi o su camisa, este solo tenía unas vendas que lo cubrían a la altura de su abdomen, estas tenían una mancha roja debido a la sangre que broto anteriormente de él, este toco el área afectada y dijo:

Black: "Claro, Zamasu me ataco con la guardia baja y me atravesó con su espada".

En eso empezó a escuchar como en la otra habitación alguien estaba tirando cosas, él pensó que se trataba de la persona que lo había curado, pero cuando la puerta se abrió este vio que se trataba de dos personas que traían bolsas negras, uno de ellos era rubio y alto, traía un suéter café y guantes amarillos y un pantalón blanco, su compañero era un hombre bajito de pelo gris, traía puesto una camisa blanca con una corbata roja semi-rota además de un pantalón negro, ambos portaban rifles de asalto de gran calibre, estos al verlo se aterraron al creer que los matarían, pero notaron como este estaba herido y sangrando, al ver esto ellos se confiaron y dijeron:

Ladrón Rubio: "Espera un momento, que gran sorpresa, si es el gran asesino de humanos, herido tal cual como un perro faldero".

Ladrón Bajo: "Es verdad, entonces es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con el maldito".

Black en un intento por evitar cualquier confrontación intento intimidarlos:

Black: "Atrás escoria, si no se van en este momento los eliminare".

Ladrón Rubio: "Crees que nos tragaremos esa mentira tuya, sabemos que no tienes fuerzas para luchar".

Ladrón Bajo: "Así es, en la condición en la que tú estás, podríamos matarte y quedar como los héroes del mundo, todos olvidaran a ese idiota de Trunks y solo nos veneraran por asesinarte".

Black: "Inténtenlo sabandijas".

Dicho eso Black intento lanzarse contra estos dos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la herida de su abdomen se le abriera, causando que se debilitara aún más, el ladrón rubio solo le dio un golpe con la culata de su rifle mandándolo al suelo adolorido

Ladrón Rubio: "Vez lo que te dijimos, estas tan débil como para que inclusive nosotros te lastimemos, Oye compañero, que tal si tú le disparas primero en las piernas para que no pueda huir".

Ladrón Bajo: "Jejejeje con gusto".

Entonces él mientras esposaba una sonrisa, le apunto con su rifle a las piernas con la intención de que no pudiera usarlas más, Black se preparó para ese disparo intentando lanzarle una esfera de Ki, pero no funciono, gracias a al desangrado su poder había disminuido al punto de solo quedarle fuerzas para vivir.

Cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, un perro blanco se le abalanzo por la espalda haciendo que el fallara el tiro, tirándolo al suelo mientras este lo empezó a morder por el cuello causando que este soltara el arma para poder tratar de golpearlo:

Ladrón Bajo: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA, MALDITO PERRO SUELTAME!".

Black: "¿Morgan?".

Ladrón Rubio: "Pero, que…"

¿?: "Yo soltaría el arma si fuera tu"

En eso el ladrón sintió una pistola en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, este voltio a ver a la persona que le apuntaba y vio de quien se trataba:

Ladrón Rubio: "Pero si eres el loco de la Video".

Ayato: "Así es, y si no se van de aquí ahora mismo mi amigo y yo nos encargaremos de ustedes dos".

Ladrón Rubio: "Estas hablando en enserio, tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con este maldito".

Ayato: "Y yo tengo la oportunidad de acabar con los dos usurpadores del oeste así que pon el arma en el suelo y sal de aquí inmediatamente".

Ladrón Rubio: "Espera, ¿estas salvando a este miserable?, estás loco".

Ayato: "Así es, y por última vez suelta el arma o te vuelo los sesos".

El ladrón entonces hiso lo que le ordenaron, Ayato sin soltar su arma le dijo a Morgan que dejara de morder al otro sujeto y obedeciendo lo dejo, él estaba sangrando del cuello por la gran herida que había dejado Morgan al atacarlo, ambos ladrones con las manos arriba se dirigieron a la puerta para irse, si no antes decir:

Ladrón Rubio: "Esto no se queda así, les diré a todos que estas confabulado con ese asesino, todos te buscaran y te asesinaran junto con él".

Ayato: "Si no es que primero terminan con ustedes, malditos ladrones de quinta".

Y así ambos ladrones se fueron de ahí, esperando poder hacer que más supervivientes se les unieran para hacerlos pagar, por su parte Ayato cerro la compuerta y dijo:

Ayato: "Bien, ya no serán un problema esos dos, como estas…"

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar Black lo había abrasado:

Black: "Ayato, no puedo creer que sigas vivo, te creí muerto cuando Zamasu destruyo tu casa".

Esto lo decía mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, el saber que no había perdido a su amigo le hacía feliz, Ayato entonces le contesto:

Ayato: "Tranquilo Black, no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí".

Entonces Black se soltó de Ayato solo para que casi se callera, pero Ayato lo agarro a tiempo y lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama provisional.

Black: "Pero ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir a ese ataque? Y ¿Tú fuiste el que me ayudaste?"

Ayato: "Suerte para nosotros que habíamos ido a conseguir un poco de agua ese día, estábamos cercas de la corporación Capsula cuando escuchamos una gran explosión, llegamos al lugar de la explosión y te encontramos tirado muy herido y sangrando, así que Morgan y yo te trajimos aquí, mi antigua guarida donde me escondía de los Androides".

Black: "Ya veo, pero quienes eran esos tipos".

Ayato: "Ellos son la personificación del mal de los humanos; ellos son unos tipos que desde los androides se dedicaron a robar, violar a las mujeres y niñas que encontraban, además de cazar humanos por mera diversión, ellos en verdad son una escoria".

Black: "(Por personas como esas es que quise cumplir el **Plan de Cero Humanos**), entonces porque no acabaste con ellos o dejaste que Morgan acabara con el que había atacado".

Ayato: "Porque yo no quería ser iguales a ellos, ya tuve suficiente de muertes y asesinatos para una vida, pero ya no importa, mejor come esto, te hará bien".

En eso Black vio que le estaba dando, y le sorprendió mucho el ver una de estas intacta:

Black: "Pe-pero si es, una semilla del ermitaño, ¿cómo la conseguiste?".

Ayato: "Hace años. cuando me retire de la casa de los Brief, Gohan me alcanzo y me dio esta semilla, me dijo que en caso de que fuera herido de gravedad o que viera a alguien en problemas se la diera de comer, yo la escondí en un lugar seguro para que nadie malo pudiera quitármela y usarla egoístamente, veo que al final fue una buena decisión amigo".

Sin pensarlo más Black partió la semilla a la mitad y guardo un pedazo en pantalón, él se comió su pedazo, su herida sano y recupero la mitad de sus energías.

Black: "Bien, como nuevo".

Así Black retiro la venda que tenía puesta, Ayato se impresiono al ver que efectivamente la herida había cicatrizado, pero dejo una horrenda marca en su lugar.

Ayato: (Silbido)" Veo que esa semilla es en verdad milagrosa, pero ¿porque dejaste la mitad?"

Black: "Porque lo más probable es que tendré que usarla antes de lo crees".

Ayato: "Vas a volver a enfrentarte a ese tipo verdad".

Black: "Lo viste verdad" Ayato solo negó con la cabeza "Ese tipo es demasiado peligroso, inclusive para mí".

Ayato: "Acaso es más fuerte que tú, un dios".

Black: "No, yo soy mucho más fuerte que él, el problema real es que él es inmortal".

Ayato: "¿Cómo que inmortal? Acaso él no puede ser destruido".

Black: "Exacto, en eso radica el problema, el pidió por medio de las súper esferas del dragón que lo hicieran inmortal, lo que significa que hagamos lo que hagamos, no lo derrotaremos".

Ayato: "¿Qué son esas Súper Esferas del Dragón"

Black: "Son unos objetos mágicos que al reunir las 7 esferas saldrá el dios de los dragones para concederte cualquier deseo".

Ayato: "Ya veo, pero tú eres un dios, tu puedes hacer todo no, no puedes quitarle su inmortalidad o realizar un ataque para desintegrarlo por completo".

Black: "Ya no soy un dios, Zamasu me quito mi pendiente pothala y el anillo del tiempo, sin ellos ahora solo soy un mortal más, y aunque lo fuera yo no podía hacer tales cosas como tú te lo imaginas".

Ayato: "Entonces estamos condenados a morir todos, si tan solo Trunks estuviera aquí".

Entonces a Black al escuchar el mencionar a Trunks entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

Black: "Eso es Ayato, eso es". Lo decía mientras se paró de la cama y empezó a agitar a Ayato rápidamente

Ayato: "Que es qué". Entonces Black lo deja de zangolotear y le dijo:

Black: "El día que me encontraste herido logre ver que Trunks y su madre habían hecho una especie de contenedor, de seguro era combustible para la máquina del tiempo, eso significa que todavía sigue vivo ahí el Maestro Roshi".

Ayato: "Pero quien es el".

Black: "Un maestro en artes marciales que tenía una técnica para sellar a oponentes no importaba de que clase fueran, los encerraba".

Ayato: "Pero entonces que esperamos, vayamos a advertirles a Trunks y demás para que lo traigan".

Black: "Pero como, Zamasu me quito el anillo del tiempo, solo con el podemos viajar al pasado".

Ayato: "Pero no tenías alguno de respaldo a algo así".

Black: "Realmente no, el único que tenemos para poder viajar al pasado era el mío".

Ayato: "Entonces tenemos dos opciones, una es intentar quitarle a ese tal Zamasu tu anillo del tiempo a la fuerza o esperar a que Trunks vuelva y advertirle y pedir que traigan al maestro Roshi para encerrarlo.".

Black entonces se quedó en silencio para pensar en qué plan de acción debían tomar, si ir y enfrentar a Zamasu o esperar a que Trunks y compañía regresen para combatir juntos contra él.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que es lo que harán nuestros protagonistas ahora que Black se encuentra en condiciones para luchar, harán algún plan para combatir contra el inmortal o esperaran el regreso de Trunks, eso se los dejo a su decisión, comenten que es lo que quieren que pase en siguientes capítulos, y si dan otras ideas para seguir esta historia también soy todo oídos, eso es todo por este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic, ahí los vidrios.**


	8. ¿Viajar en el tiempo es un pecado?

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, bien este capítulo lo hice como un intermedio a lo que acontecerá en un futuro, espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les pareció, todavía sigue vigente lo de que decidan que haga Black si esperar a que vengan del futuro o ir al pasado, talvez la respuesta sea obvia por ver el capítulo, pero pónganse en el lugar de Black y decidan qué es lo correcto desde su punto de vista, es importante su opinión para que la historia siga adelante, y hablando de opiniones amigo ****A flying Ikaruga **espero que disfrutes este capitulo que hice lo mas rápido posible, **sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 8:

**Corporación Capsula del pasado**

Poco después de que Trunks despertara él le conto todo lo que había sucedido en su futuro y él porque estaba ahí a su padre y demás, esto molesto un poco a Vegeta el saber que su hijo había sido un cobarde por huir de una pelea, pero después de explicarle lo que había ocurrido en la pelea ya no hubo la necesidad de seguir enojado con su hijo.

Vegeta: "Ya veo, así que en resumen un sujeto muy parecido a Kakaroto apareció en tu tiempo y empezó a exterminar a todos sin excepción, verdad".

Mirai Trunks: "Así es padre, pero no solamente el, al parecer un sujeto de piel verde y cabello blanco era cómplice de él".

Mirai Bulma: "Pero Trunks, se te olvido mencionar lo de…"

Mirai Trunks: "NO MADRE, ya te dije que de seguro eso fue una sola actuación para poderte seguirte y atacarnos o cómo crees que nos encontró ese sujeto".

Mirai Bulma: "Pero…"

Vegeta: "Silencio Trunks, ¿Qué es lo que no nos dijo Trunks Bulma?"

Mirai Bulma: "Bueno, verán… unos minutos antes de venir al pasado Black nos encontró a Trunks y a mí en mi laboratorio, el intento asesinarnos a ambos, pero no sé porque él no me asesino e incluso cuando llego ese sujeto le grito que ya no mataría a mas humanos y que no le importaba dejar de ser un dios".

Vegeta: "Y ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sujeto?"

Mirai Bulma: "Déjame pensar, mmmm, creo que Black lo llamo Zamasu".

Bills: "COMO DICES, QUE ZAMASU FUE EL RESPONSABLE".

Esta revelación sorprendió de sobremanera a Bills y a Whis, el saber que un aspirante a Supremo Kaioshin del universo 10 osara en acabar con la existencia de los mortales en un universo entero que inclusive eran de otro universo.

Mirai Mai: "Espere, ustedes lo conocen".

Whis: "Así es jovencita, ese sujeto no es nadie más que un aprendiz a Supremo Kaioshin del universo 10, pero me sorprende que él sea el causante de toda esta locura que ustedes están pasando".

Bills: "Escúchenme, si estas mintiendo y solo quieres hacer que Rumoosh sea asesinado yo mismo me encargare de eliminarlos".

Mirai Trunks: "Espere por favor señor Bills, yo no tengo idea de quien sea esa persona, solo quiero que me ayuden a que ese par paguen por todas las atrocidades que han hecho".

Mirai Bulma: "Entonces si ustedes lo conocen podrían decirnos como acabar con ese sujeto".

Mirai Trunks: "Al parecer él tiene la capacidad de regenerarse ya que yo lo corte por la mitad y aun así él pudo acertarme varios ataques en la espalda, nos vendría bien saber de alguna debilidad".

Bills: "La verdad no sabría si es que el cuanta con una debilidad como tal, oye Whis tu sabes sobre algo de Zamasu".

Whis: "La verdad es que si señor Bills, ese sujeto es un gran combatiente y cuenta con varias técnicas que lo hicieron a candidato a Supremo Kaioshin, pero también sé que es muy ególatra".

Bills: "Y, eso es todo".

Whis: "Por desgracia si".

Esto no alentó mucho a nuestros protagonistas, ya que el con esa información no podrían hacer nada. Pero la esperanza no acabaría, así como así.

Bulma: "Ah, por poco se me olvidaba, Trunks voy a mostrarte a alguien, pero por favor no te vayas a alterar".

Mirai Trunks: "Esta bien, pero porque me debería alterar"-

Mirai Bulma: "Ya puedes pasar Goku".

En ese momento el mencionado entra a la capilla donde se encontraban todos, Trunks al verlo no evito transfigurar su rostro al de su aferrimo enemigo. De no ser por ambas Bulmas y Vegeta el habría atacado a Goku sin pensarlo.

Trunks: "Señor Goku, de verdad es usted, no había muerto por culpa de Cell".

Goku: "Ahh jajá, es que han pasado muchas cosas, y me resucitaron Trunks".

Trunks: "Señor Goku, lamento que haya querido atacarlo sin aviso, lo siento mucho".

Goku: "No pasa nada Trunks, sabes hace mucho que no te veía".

Mirai Trunks: "Lamento que nuestro reencuentro sea de esta manera, pero lo que ocurre es que…"

Goku: "No te preocupes Trunks, ya escuché todo".

Mirai Trunks: "¿Entonces estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, porque no entro con nosotros?"

Goku: "Bulma me pidió que esperara un momento para que despertaras bien y evitar un malentendido contigo".

Mirai Trunks: "Enserio, pues muchas gracias por tener esa consideración".

Ya paso un par de minutos mientras hablaban Mirai Bulma les mostro a todos su invención, la máquina del tiempo, pero para un par de deidades presentes no les agrado mucho.

Mirai Bulma: "De verdad fue un gran reto el construirla, pero gracias a esto tenemos una oportunidad de salvar nuestro mundo".

Whis: "Me alegra eso y debo decir que me impresiona, sabe usted que viajar hacia el pasado y hacia el futuro o controlar el tiempo es considerado un delito".

Esto sorprendió a todos en el lugar, ellos consideraban que el viajar en el tiempo era permitido en el universo, pero al parecer estaban equivocados, esto no pasó desapercibido por el ángel, así que él dijo:

Whis: "Pongan atención porque no lo repetiré, controlar el tiempo y viajar ya sea al pasado o al futuro es considerado un delito bastante grave, el tiempo debe transcurrir en un solo sentido si por casualidad regresas para cambiar el pasado, y decides cortar, aunque sea una pequeña flor, eso afectaría la historia de un objeto y podría alteras drásticamente una ciudad o incluso una civilización y como consecuencias podría significar la destrucción de un planeta en el universo".

Mirai Bulma: "No puedo creer que mi invención pudiera hacer tal daño".

Whis: "Pues si lo es querida, ese es el motivo por el cual está prohibido él viaje en el tiempo incluso para los dioses".

Bills: "Exactamente"

Mirai Trunks: "¿los dioses?"

Trunks: "Veras, ellos dos pertenecen al mundo de los dioses"

Bills: "Sera mejor que no se quejen cuando sean destruidos"

Mirai Trunks: "¿Cómo que destruidos?".

Bulma: "Esto tiene que ser una broma".

Bills: "No lo es, como dios de la destrucción es mi deber el corregir este error".

Esto alarmo a las mujeres acompañantes de Trunks, ellas por instinto se pusieron atrás de Trunks por seguridad, el susodicho ya estaba demasiado estresado por el ataque de Black y el que ahora un susodicho dios lo amenazara a él y a sus acompañantes fueron la gota que derramo el vaso:

Mirai Trunks: "NI HABLAR, NOSOTROS NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO, SI USTED QUIERE DESTRUIRNOS PRIMERO DEBERA PASAR POR SOBRE MI CADAVER".

Al finalizar de decir eso Trunks se había transformado en Súper Saiyajin 2 tomando su espada para ponerse en posición de combate, Goku y Vegeta están sorprendidos del gran poder que tenía en ese momento, más al dios de la destrucción no lo tomo bien:

Bills: "Así que osas desafiar al dios de la destrucción, tu insolencia te saldrá cara" esto lo decía con una voz amenazante.

En menos de un segundo Bills estaba delante de Trunks dándole un golpe en el rostro mandándolo a volar muy lejos, para que ya a bastantes kilómetros Bills apareciera para interceptar a Trunks propinándole un coletazo que lo mando de regreso a Corporación Capsula, ya en el suelo Trunks intento levantarse solo para que Bills ya estuviera enfrente de el con una bola de la destrucción apuntándole, esto visto de la perspectiva de Mirai Trunks vio en su lugar a Black, el solo cerro los ojos esperando su destino, pero nunca llego, Mirai Trunks abrió los ojos viendo a su padre con los brazos abiertos enfrente de él protegiéndolo del ataque.

Bills: "Vegeta, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?".

Vegeta no decía nada, solo se arrodillo para sorpresa de todos enfrente de Bills, diciendo estas palabras:

Vegeta: "Oh gran dios de la destrucción, por favor perdone la ofensa que hiso mi hijo y mi esposa, por favor, aremos lo que quiera con tal de perdonarlos".

Esto dejo sin palabras a Mirai Trunks y compañía, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines estaba de rodillas humillándose solo para salvar a su hijo y esposa del futuro, Bills al ver esto desapareció su bola de Ki, solo para quedarse en silencio:

Goku: "Señor Bills que tal si mejor olvidamos este problema".

Whis: "¿Que le gustaría hacer?, señor Bills".

Bills: "emm, déjame pensarlo, COMO ME PAGARAN POR SEMEJANTE ERROR".

Esto alerto a todo el mundo, los pequeños pensaron que los obligarían a servirle por la eternidad mientras que los otros ya podían predecir lo que iba a pedir.

Bills: "Esta bien si me invitan a comer algo delicioso que nunca haya probado con gusto lo ignorare",

Bulma: "Perfecto".

Después de eso Bulma le había dado a Bills una salchicha de pescado que tenía guardado en su bolsillo de la bata, Bills al probarla quedo maravillado por el sabor de esta, mientras tanto las chicas habían corrido a socorrer al joven, pero se les había adelantado Vegeta que lo levando y dejo ahí, Mirai Trunks vio esto con gran sorpresa el acto que había hecho su padre.

Mirai Trunks: "Padre muchas graci…"

Vegeta: "No me lo agradezcas, solamente lo hice porque todavía tienes una batalla que debes de ganar".

Vegeta no lo admitiría, pero él lo hiso ya que no quería perder a otra vez a su hijo del futuro, por su parte ambas Bulmas habían captado esa idea, sintiéndose orgullosas de haberse enamorado él.

Esta felicidad fue muy fugas, ya que en un momento a otro una especie de vórtice apareció en el cielo, esto alerto a los guerreros ya que sentían un Ki grande acercándose, Bills y Whis supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba, lentamente apareció una persona de tés verde con un poco de cabello blanco y ropas de Kaioshin, así es, ya había llegado al pasado el malvado de Zamasu.

Zamasu: "Veo que al final decidiste añadir un pecado más a tu lista Trunks":

Bills: "!ZAMASU¡" El susodicho volteo a ver de quien se trataba "Que rayos haces en el universo siete".

Zamasu: "Veo que aquí aún sigue vivo, es un honor volverlo a ver dios de pacotilla".

Bills: "Como me llamaste insolente".

Zamasu: "Esta sordo o ya esta tan viejo como para escucharme".

Bills: "Estos insultos no quedaran impunes"

Bills entonces se acercó rápidamente a Zamasu extendiendo su palma enfrente de él y dijo

Bills: "Aunque seas el sucesor a Kaioshin del Universo 10 no perdonare esta ofensa… HAKAI".

En eso una energía morada rodeo el cuerpo de Zamasu haciendo que este gritara de dolor, empezaron a desaparecer los miembros de este poco a poco hasta que no quedo nada de él.

Bills: "Eso le pasa por ofender al dios de la destrucción".

Todos estaban maravillados por la hazaña de Bills, pero aún más sorprendió esta Trunks, pero después recordó lo que había ocurrido durante su batalla, así que observo que detrás del dios de la destrucción un humo morado se presentaba.

Trunks: "BILLS ATRÁS DE USTED".

El susodicho volteo rápidamente a ver como una mano salía de ese humo con una espada de energía dirigiéndose a su estómago, pero rápidamente este lo esquivo alejándose del peligro, solo para que después Zamasu volviera hacer acto de presencia.

Bills: "Eso no es posible, soy el dios de la destrucción yo puedo destruir lo que sea".

Zamasu: "Eso es verdad señor Bills, pero acaso usted puede destruir a un ser inmortal" esto lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Bills no entendía lo que decía, pero de repente recordó algo:

Bills: "TU… USASTE LAS SUPER ESFERAS DEL DRAGON".

Zamasu: "Veo que todavía puede analizar las cosas, Trunks esto no quedara impune, tu momento ha llegado y todos ustedes deberán pagar por sus pecados".

Que pasara ahora que Zamasu apareció en el presente, acaso lograra su objetivo de exterminar a los salvadores del futuro, cual fue la decisión que tuvo Black al final, que hará nuestro héroe para parar a este ser, lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Los Supervivientes en Peligro

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, gracias Erzelion94 por ayudarme a aclarar la duda de si hacer que Black fuera al pasado o quedarse en el futuro, amigos en mi otra historia "Entrenador e Híbridos en Halkeginia" hice una dinámica que podría gustarles a ustedes, así que los invito a pasarse a ella y participar en la dinámica, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y sin más que decir ahí los vidrios**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 9:

**Corporación Capsula del pasado**

Todos veían impresionados como el dios de la destrucción por primera vez no había podido destruir a un ser, Zamasu tomando la palabra dijo:

Zamasu: "Ustedes insignificantes mortales, regocíjense porque ha llegado la hora de expiar sus pecados, ya que yo el gran Zamasu he venido a perdonarlos por medio de su sacrificio".

Bills: "ZAMASU, ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI, CUANDO VAYA POR TU DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION…".

Zamasu: "Cuando vaya por el insignificante de Rumoosh se dará cuenta que el no cumple su deber como dios de la destrucción, a él solo le importan sus músculos, y ya usted debió de haber destruido este mundo en más de una ocasión, o no es así ¿Sr. Bills?".

Bills entonces se calló aceptando que debió haber destruido la tierra en el pasado, pero como le habían dado comidas deliciosas los dejo vivir.

Trunks: "¿Quién te crees que eres?, chico vómito, mi padre podría acabar contigo en un segundo".

Zamasu voltio a ver a quien lo había llamado chico vomito encontrando a un niño pequeño de pelo morado, al observarlo detenidamente noto que él era Trunks, pero de niño, Zamasu entonces decidió almenos acabar con un Trunks en esta línea, activo su espada de Ki en su mano y corto el aire creando una cuchilla morada (Onda divina) que se dirigía al niño, este llego a su objetivo causando una pequeña explosión en el suelo, Bulma que estaba cercas creyó que su amado hijo había sido asesinado, y Zamasu creyendo que lo mismo dijo:

Zamasu: "No se preocupen mortales, la muerte de ese saiyajin fue indolora, como la que…".

Entonces un vendaval muy fuerte apareció en medio del lugar de los espectadores, este vendaval era producido por Vegeta que se había convertido en súper saiyajin 2 y de Mirai Trunks que de igual manera estaba en Súper Saiyajin 2, ambos habían creado una barrera de energía enfrente del pequeño Trunks, Vegeta entonces miro a ambos hijos con unos ojos que decían "Yo me encargo", Mirai Trunks solo asintió y Vegeta despego al cielo quedándose a la altura de Zamasu.

Zamasu: "Entonces, su majestad el príncipe de los saiyajines quiere iniciar con su perdón".

Vegeta: "NI DE BROMA, CREES QUE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER SE QUEDARA ASI, ENTONCES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO INSECTO".

Zamasu: "Entonces tomaras el camino de la violencia, muy bien príncipe, empezamos con esto".

Vegeta tomo la delantera lanzándose contra Zamasu dándole una andada de golpes en la cara y al final dio un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire, para terminar ese combo un ataque Big Bang a quemarropa, mandándolo a volar a un cañón cercano donde Zamasu se detuvo antes de chocar con las paredes de aquel lugar, regresando el ataque atreves de ráfagas de Ki moradas similares a flechas (Flechas divinas), Vegeta empezó a esquivarlos mientras avanzaba con rapidez y cuando llego este dio un giro en U alrededor de Zamasu para darle una patada en la espalda mandándolo directo al suelo, y no quedándose parado empezó a darle una lluvia de ráfagas de Ki directo a donde había caído su enemigo, de los escombros salió Zamasu con la ropa un poco sucia, Vegeta viendo que el Súper Saiyajin 2 no bastaría paso al estado conocido como más allá del dios, donde parecía volver al estado base pero emanando una gran cantidad de Ki divino de su cuerpo, Zamasu no quedándose atrás aumento su poder y fue a recibir a Vegeta con un puñetazo, Vegeta no se quedó atrás e hiso lo mismo, entonces al estar uno frente del otro chocaron los puños a la vez, pero el golpe de Vegeta paso al de Zamasu logrando al final darle un golpe a en la cara tan fuerte que la exploto, pero no quedando satisfecho Vegeta siguió con una andada de golpes dispersos en el cuerpo de Zamasu para después rematarlo con una patada en el estómago lo suficiente fuerte como para regresarlo a Corporación Capsula donde Mirai Trunks ya estaba esperando que llegara Zamasu, entonces junto sus manos hacia atrás acumulando energía color lila y grito:

Mirai Trunks: "!GARLICK HOOO¡"

El ataque había impactado de lleno en el cuerpo de Zamasu mandándolo de regreso al suelo causando una pequeña explosión, quedándose tendido solo unos segundos en el suelo ya que un humo morado había aparecido a la altura del cuello volviéndose a regenerar la cabeza, a su vez Vegeta había llegado al lugar solo para presenciar esto:

Zamasu: "!ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE USTEDES SON UNOS SERES INSIGNIFICANTES, SI NISIQUIERA UN MALDITO DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION PUDO CONMIGO, QUE CREEN QUE PODRAN HACER CONTRA MI¡".

Fue entonces que el vórtice que había traído a Zamasu a este tiempo empezó a cerrarse trayéndolo de regreso a Zamasu a la fuerza, en un acto desesperado Zamasu vio la máquina del tiempo donde todos habían llegado, fue entonces que el lanzo una Onda divina directo a la maquina con el afán de que no regresaran a su tiempo, pero fue evitado gracias a Goku que se puso entre el ataque y la máquina, desviando la ráfaga en dirección al lago que estaba a las cercanías.

Zamasu: "!ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI, CUANDO USTEDES VENGAN LOS ASESINARE COMO A ESOS DIOSES, CUMPLIRE MI OBJETIVO Y NADIE PODRA DETENERME, JAJAJAJA¡".

Entonces Zamasu desapareció junto con el vórtice dejando a los demás viendo el espacio que había dejado, por parte de los pequeños y Bulma quedaron sorprendidos, Goku y Vegeta quedaron con ganas de seguir luchando, pero por su parte los Mirai quedaron con la sensación de que algo malo iba a hacer ese sujeto en su tiempo.

Bills: "Whis, es hora de ir al universo diez y ver a ese soquete otra vez".

Whis: "Señor Bills, está usted seguro de eso, ir a otro universo sin permiso es una falta de educación".

Bills: "Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA, EL SABER QUE ESE SOQUETE SIGA CON VIDA ME HACE ENOJAR AUN MAS".

Mirai Bulma: "Espere señor Bills".

Mirai Bulma había interrumpido al dios de la destrucción y fue seguida por Goku.

Bills: "¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?, ya ustedes me han causado muchos problemas con su viaje en el tiempo".

Mirai Bulma: "Lo lamento Sr. Bills, no quiero causarles más problemas, solo queremos que nos lleven consigo".

Bills: "¿Y porque querrían eso?"

Goku: "Vegeta tuvo su oportunidad para enfrentarse a ese sujeto, y si usted va a donde está el yo quiero ir para enfrentarlo".

Mirai Bulma: "Y yo quiero saber por qué ese sujeto tiene tanto odio hacia nosotros los mortales, además de averiguar qué quiso decir con haber asesinados a los dioses de la destrucción de nuestra era".

Whis: "Por mí no hay problema, usted que dice señor Bills".

Bills: "Esta bien, pero esto no es una visita, y tu Goku, no quiero que haya algún conflicto con Rumoosh o con el ángel de ese universo, o si no yo mismo me encargare de destruirte".

Ya estando todos juntos el asistente del dios de la destrucción golpeo su cetro un par de veces el suelo para desaparecer en un rayo de luz multicolores en el infinito espacio.

* * *

Mientras tanto

**Futuro de Trunks, Cercanías a la corporación Capsula**

Zamasu había salido disparado del vórtice creando un cráter donde cayó, el viendo que no había logrado nada en el pasado empezó a destruir los edificios a su alrededor causando que algunas personas que estaban refugiadas en ellos salieran de los escombros, Zamasu viéndolos y sin clemencia empezó a lanzar ráfagas de Ki a diestra y siniestra, desde niños pequeños hasta ancianos, a ellos matándolos en un instante ,Zamasu después de que terminara con ellos diviso que un anciano no había muerto, el ex-Kaioshin entonces lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo:

Zamasu: "MUY BIEN VEGESTORIO, DIME DONDE SE ESTAN OCULTANDO LOS DEMAS".

Anciano: "Yo…no te lo dir…".

Pero antes de que terminara su dialogo Zamasu abría atravesado el corazón del pobre anciano dándole muerte instantánea, entonces lo arrojo como si de basura se y en sus pensamientos dijo:

Zamasu: ("Muy bien Trunks, ya no jugare más contigo, destruiré a cada uno de tus amados humanos para antes de que regreses")

Zamasu entonces despego por encima de la ciudad y empezó a disparar sus flechas divinas a donde fuera, con tal de dejar esta ciudad devastada.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes**

**Escondite de Ayato**

Black estaba pensando en que plan deberían hacer, viendo los pros y contras que tendría al ir al pasado, mejor decidió el quedarse y tratar de hacerle frente a su homologo:

Black: "Lo mejor será esperar, si vamos a donde fue Trunks lo único que conseguiré será que me asesinen y nunca sepan que él es inmortal".

Ayato: "Estas seguro Black, tal vez Trunks pueda entender y…".

Black: "No lo creo, Trunks me odia demasiado, además de que podría pensar de que se trata de algún plan mío para asesinarlo o darle tiempo a Zamasu para acabar con él".

Ayato entonces viendo que plan que tomarían decidió esperar sementándose en la cama improvisada, pero no duro esto mucho, ya que Morgan empezó a ladrar hacia la puerta como loco, Ayato no entendió esto, pero Black pudo sentir lo que pasaba, el corriendo salió del sótano notando que estaba muy lejos de la ciudad y se veía perfectamente, pero lo que encontró fue a unos edificios derrumbándose cercas de la Corporación Capsula.

Ayato: "Pero que sucede Black, no"

Black: "Es Zamasu, de seguro empezó a destruir la ciudad para hacer salir los supervivientes y matarlos en el proceso".

Ayato: "Porque hiso eso".

Black:" Él no sabe detectar energías, y la única opción que tiene es hacerlos salir".

Ayato: "Eso significa que… O NO, LA RESISTENCIA".

Black: "¿Qué pasa con ella?".

Ayato: "Esta muy cercas de ahí, si los encuentra será el fin de la raza humana".

Black: "Entonces no hay tiempo, Ayato Morgan ustedes vayan y lleven a los supervivientes fuera de la ciudad, yo me encargare de distraerlo".

Ayato: "De acuerdo, vamos".

Y así Ayato y Morgan se dirigieron a donde se encontraban la resistencia mientras que Black voló en dirección a donde se encontraba su homologo para enfrentarlo.

* * *

**Regresando al presente**

Zamasu ya había devastado media ciudad para hacer salir a los mortales, y ya en varias ocasiones había asesinados a personas inocentes que salían huyendo de los edificios y ya estaba cercas del escondite de la resistencia, con cada explosión que pasaba en la superficie hacia que en el subterráneo empezaran a caer piedras que ya habían lastimado a algunos, Zamasu ya cuando iba a lanzar sus ráfagas de Ki a ese lugar recibió una gran bola de energía amarilla con negra de lleno en la espalda lanzándolo a las afueras de la ciudad, Zamasu entonces se recompuso de ese ataque y busco a su atacante:

Zamasu: "¿Quién FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME ATACO POR LA ESPALDA?"

Su respuesta llego cuando una ráfaga de Ki morada impacto en uno de sus brazos desintegrándolo en el proceso.

Zamasu: "Ese ataque, solo lo puedes hacer tu, BLACK" El susodicho apareció atrás de él "Y veo que incluso aumentaste tu poder ¿no es verdad?"

Black: "Y todo gracias a ti maldito".

Zamasu: "Mejor da las gracias por seguir vivo, de no ser por tu naturaleza mortal ya hubieras aceptado tu destino".

Black: "Sabes algo Zamasu, el haber estado al borde de la muerte me ayudo a comprender cual debería haber sido nuestro destino, pero por un capricho nuestro nunca lo podremos hacer".

Zamasu: "JAJAJA, ahora me vas a dar un sermón como el que nos decía Gowasu no, eso a mí ya no me funciona".

Black: "Lo se Zamasu, pero ahora gracias a eso he decidido acabar contigo, aunque me cueste la vida".

Zamasu: "Inténtalo por segunda vez, ya pude derrotarte antes, y lo hare nuevamente".

Entonces ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro creando ondas de choque que hacían retumbar los edificios que aún quedaban en pie.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Dentro del escondite de la rebelión todas las personas estaban atemorizadas por lo que ocurría en el exterior, y en la entrada al subterráneo Ayato y Morgan habían llegado y rápidamente entraron al lugar, ya adentro noto como todas las personas estaban asustadas, Ayato entonces fue a donde estaba los soldados que ya conocían:

Soldado alto: "Ayato, que haces aquí".

Ayato: "No hay tiempo, necesitamos poner a todos a salvo fuera de aquí".

Soldado bajo: " ESTAS LOCO, haya afuera Black está haciendo un caos y quieres que salgamos".

Ayato: "Por primera vez sí, estoy loco, pero más loco es quedarnos aquí adentro y morir aplastados, haya arriba una persona está enfrentando a quien nos quiere muertos y lo está distrayendo para que nosotros huyamos, así que todos, ¡SI QUIEREN VIVIR SIGANME!".

Todas las personas dudaron en seguirlo, pero gracias al ejemplo de los dos soldados que salieron detrás de Ayato los demás los siguieron, el plan de Ayato era llevarlos a su escondite lejos de la ciudad.

Así fueron entre lo que quedaba de la ciudad evitando ser alcanzados por alguno de los ataques de energía, pero mientras iban caminando Morgan se había detenido al oler algo, separándose del grupo se colocó delante de unos escombros, alzando sus orejas empezó a llamar la atención de todas las personas, Ayato viendo eso grito:

Ayato: "Morgan que estas asiendo, hay que irnos".

El perro nunca se quitó del lugar y empezó a ladrar aún más fuerte, alertando a todos los demás y Ayato con el afán de callarlo fue a ver lo que pasaba:

Ayato: "Que tanto pasa, tenemos que irnos ahora" Morgan entonces empezó a escarbar en una zona de los escombros, Ayato entonces hiso que todos se callaran y escucho un quejido femenino "Ahí una mujer aquí, todos ayúdenme a sacarla".

Entre todos empezaron a quitar los escombros encontrando a una mujer de no más de 30 años toda empolvada y herida:

Persona: "Que se supone que hagamos con ella, ya es peso muerto déjenla ahí y vámonos ya".

Ayato: "Estas loco, no la dejaremos atrás".

Ayato entonces usando todas sus fuerzas puso a la mujer en sus espaldas y siguieron con su camino.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el cielo:**

Black se encontraba lanzando varias esferas de energía mientras avanzaba y por detrás de un Zamasu que siempre emanaba hubo morado le regresaba los ataques a Black, dando una sola vez en este, encontrando que realmente había pasado ese ataque atravesó de una ilusión, Zamasu se detuvo en por un instante para que después muchos Black aparecieran a su alrededor destellando cada segundo (Zanzōken).

Black: "No podrás dañarme ahora Zamasu, intenta atacarme a ver si puedes"

Zamasu entonces empezó a disparar sus flechas divinas a cada uno de los Blacks que estaban en el lugar, pero a ninguno le dio, solo pasaban atravesando a las ilusiones, Zamasu ya estando más desesperado empezó acumular energía dentro del e hiso una gran explosión de Ki eliminando las ilusiones y dañando más a Black, pero en el proceso desintegro parte de su cuerpo, pero gracias a su inmortalidad se regenero y fue a donde estaba Black, este ya estaba nuevamente de pie.

Zamasu: "Sabes algo Black, antes deje que te pudrieras en tu agonía, pero ahora te desintegrare molécula por molécula".

Black: ("Siento el Ki de Ayato lejos de la ciudad, creo que ya es hora de la retirada").

Zamasu: "HASTA NUNCA BLACK".

Black: "TAIYOKEN"

Antes de que Zamasu volviera a atacar, Black había hecho uso de otra de las habilidades de Son Goku, el taiyoken segando por unos segundos a Zamasu, tiempo suficiente para que Black a la vez utilizara la tele transportación, Zamasu después de recuperar la vista vio que Black ya no estaba, enfurecido y con un gran grito de ira empezó nuevamente a destruir todo a su paso esperanzado de que Black siguiera en la ciudad.

Ahora que Ayato y Black han salvado a las personas y que Zamasu regreso del pasado, que ocurrirá ahora, Bills que hará cuando se encuentre con Zamasu del pasado y qué pasara cuando los supervivientes se encuentren cara a cara con su ex -asesino, ahora que la máquina del tiempo no fue destruida, ¿arreglaran las 2da?, eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Visita al Universo 10

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, reportándome con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que le está gustando tanto, espero que la disfruten mucho y comenten que les ha parecido y que teorías tienen para el futuro de la historia, como punto y aparte Jinzo93 me acabo de dar cuanta que tú eres el autor de fic crossover de "Dragón Ball Slayers: Dos fuerzas se encuentran", quiero que sepas que me gustó mucho tu historia y espero que hagas otras iguales a esta, ya sin más que decir disfruten, comenten y como siempre digo ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 10:

**Futuro de Trunks, Escondite de Ayato.**

Después de que Ayato haya logrado sacar a todos de la resistencia de las ahora ruinas de la antes ciudad, este dejo a la mujer que había rescatado en la cama improvisada que tenía.

Mujer: "Muchas gracias señor… por no abandonarme ahí atrás".

Ayato: "No hay de que señora, si yo hubiera estado en esa misma situación alguno de ustedes habría hecho lo mismo por mí, ahora usted relájese y descanse".

La susodicha entonces haciendo caso se quedó dormida en aquel lugar, mientras Ayato se dedicó a ver si todos estaban en el lugar, ya después de ver que si estaban todos pregunto:

Ayato: "¿Están todos bien?".

La mayoría de las personas en el lugar solo contestaron que sí, mientras que otras aún estaban con el temor de que ese sujeto que los ataco o que Black los encontrara en aquel lugar, Ayato noto esto y para calmarlos dijo:

Ayato: "Ya no se preocupen, en estos momentos un guerrero poderoso esta de nuestro lado y estará cuidando que no nos hagan daño".

Soldado Enano: "¿Acaso hablas de Trunks?"

Ayato: "No se trata de Trunks, ya saben que el viajo en el tiempo para traer a otros guerreros que puedan ayudarnos".

Soldado Alto: "¿Y podemos saber de quién se trata este sujeto?"

Ayato: "El prefiere en estos momentos quedarse en el anonimato, pero estén seguros que siempre estará cuidándonos, ahora todos acomódense donde puedan yo saldré a vigilar".

Soldado Alto: "Espera Ayato, nosotros te acompañaremos".

Ayato: "No se preocupen muchachos, no me pasara nada estando ahí afuera, mejor ustedes cerciórense de que no haya ningún problema con los demás, ¿Pueden hacerlo?".

Soldado Enano: "Esta bien Ayato, nosotros nos encargamos de los otros".

Ayato entonces salió del escondite y cerro las puertas de está quedando completamente solo, pero esto no fue por mucho ya que de la nada Black apareció alado de Ayato, pero este no se inmuto por esto.

Ayato: "Que bueno que lograste salir de ahí Black".

Black: "No te sorprende el que haya aparecido de la nada".

Ayato: "Seamos sinceros Black, ya he visto androides y personas que pueden disparar rayos laser y volar sin nada, yo creo que eso sería lo menos extraño que he visto, pero ahora que sucedió con el tal Zamasu".

Black: "Me volví a enfrentar a él, al parecer él tiene un poco más de resistencia a mis ataques".

Ayato: "Pero no se supone que en anteriores veces ya había recibido tus ataques".

Black: "Así es, pero en esta ocasión resistió mejor a mi Bola de Energía y un Kamehameha".

Ayato: "Kamehameha ¿Qué es eso?".

Black: "Una técnica donde acumulo mi poder y lo suelto en un ataque de energía".

Ayato: "Es bueno saber eso, pero ahora, ¿estaremos bien aquí Black?".

A lo lejos en la cuidad se veía como lo últimos edificios que quedaban en pie eran totalmente destruidos por grandes explosiones que se lograban escuchar hasta donde estaban.

Black: "No te preocupes por ello Ayato, mientras yo siga con vida los protegeré a toda costa, hasta que regrese Trunks".

Pero antes de que Ayato respondiera escucharon como la puerta del escondite se abría y de un momento a otro Black había desaparecido del lugar.

Soldado Alto: "Ayato te escuchamos hablando con alguien, todo está bien".

Ayato: "Si, todo está bien, vamos adentro, no creo que tengamos problemas por un buen tiempo".

Ayato entonces entro nuevamente al refugio con el soldado para evitar que sospecharan de su amigo, por su parte Black había subido a las nubes y vio como entraban ambos, ahora el solamente se quedó mirando a donde estaban las ruinas de la cuidad con extrema seriedad:

Black: "Zamasu, no creas que te has salido con la tuya solo por destruir la ciudad, te prometo que acabare contigo con mis propias manos"

* * *

**Pasado, Planeta Supremo del Universo 10 **

Gowasu, el supremo Kaioshin de aquel universo se encontraba admirando del gran paisaje de su planeta junto a su aprendiz, cuando de repente vieron como caía del cielo una masa de energía arcoíris que indicaba la llegada de un ángel con su dios de la destrucción, ya en el suelo Gowasu pudo identificar que dios era.

Gowasu: "Vaya se trata del señor Bills, es una agradable sorpresa el tenerlo aquí con nosotros, y veo que trae consigo invitados, sean todos bienvenidos al universo 10".

Este junto con Zamasu habían hecho una reverencia por respeto al dios de la destrucción, pero antes de que pudieran volverse a poner erguidos Bills había tomado por el cuello a Zamasu y lo levanto del suelo sin previo aviso.

Zamasu: "Pero que…"

Bills: "Así que aquí es donde te escondiste, no importa si intentas engañarnos fingiendo ser todavía alguien bueno, tus actos no quedaran impunes".

Zamasu: "¿Pero yo que hice? nunca le he faltado al respeto Sr. Bills".

Gowasu: "Espere Sr Bills, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiso Zamasu para que lo ataque?".

Bills: "Este mequetrefe se atrevió a venir a mi universo usando uno de tus anillos del tiempo y hozo el insultarme y de…".

¿?: ¿Qué te insulto Zamasu? No me hagas reír gato desnutrido".

Bills: "¿Qué es lo que quieres Rumoosh? No ves que estoy arreglando algo que hiso este".

Así es, el dios de la destrucción del Universo 10 se encontraba de visita en el planeta supremo para poder cerciorarse de como iban las cosas con su universo, y a su lado se encontraba su ángel guardián Kus, la hermana mayor de todos los ángeles que existían, ella iba atrás de Rumoosh tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Rumoosh: "Eso es lo que debería preguntarte Bills, te atreves a venir a mi universo sin permiso, te atreves a lastimar al sucesor de Gowasu y además te atreviste a traer a dos mortales contigo".

Bills soltaría a Zamasu y le aria cara a Rumoosh gritándole:

Bills: "PUES PARA TU INFORMACION EL DESGRACIADO APRENDIS DE TU KAIOSHIN SE ATREVIO A IR A MI UNIVERSO A ATACAR A LOS HABITANTES DEL PLANETA TIERRA, A USTEDES LES ROBO SU ANILLO DEL TIEMPO Y ADEMAS NOS INSULTO A AMBOS DICIENDONOS DIOSES DE PACOTILLA".

Rumoosh: "ESO NO ES CIERTO, ZAMASU SIEMPRE ESTUVO AQUÍ CON GOWASU Y NUNCA SE ATRAVERIA A ROBARNOS UN ANILLO DEL TIEMPO, DE SEGURO POR ESTAR TRAGANDO COMO UN LOCO DESESPERADO IMAGINASTE TODO ESO Y LO UNICO QUE QUIERES ES TENER UNA PELEA CONMIGO".

Bills: "CONTIGO, TU NO SERIAS SUFICIENTE PARA PODER SIQUIERA ENTRETENERME BOCON TROMPA FLOJA".

Rumoosh: "NO ME PROBOQUES GATO DESNUTRIDO".

Ellos dos entonces estarían cara a cara mirándose a los ojos de forma desafiante aumentando su poder cada vez más, ocasionando que a sus alrededores fuertes vientos y rayos cayeran, Mirai Bulma era sostenida por Goku para que esta no saliera volando, ambos ya estaban a punto de iniciar con su pelea cuando los ángeles de ambos dioses los golpearon en la cabeza dejándoles un chichón a ambos.

Whis: "Sr. Bills, Sr. Rumoosh, ustedes saben que a los dioses de la destrucción tienen prohibido el luchar entre sí".

Kus: "Así es Sr. Rumoosh, además eso lograría destruir a ambos universos, y eso está mal, no debe de hacerlo así que ahora discúlpense entre sí y hagan las pases" Rumoosh y Bills solo se miraron un momento para después desviar la mirada como niños pequeños "Porfisssssss" Kus entonces les aplico una mirada que aria derretir el corazón del más duro.

Rumoosh y Bills al ver esa cara no pudieron negarse a lo que pedía, así que solo ellos se dieron la mano y de ahí no volvieron a reñirse.

Gowasu: "Sr. Bills, ya que hicieron las paces me podría explicar por qué dice que Zamasu ataco su universo".

Whis: "Eso yo se lo puedo explicar Sr. Gowasu".

Entonces Whis mostro por medio de su báculo imágenes de lo que había sucedido horas atrás:

Gowasu: "No puede ser, Zamasu que has hecho".

Zamasu sin entender lo que acababan de ver poco a poco se fue haciendo hacia atrás

Zamasu: "No, ESO NO ES VERDAD, YO NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI, DEBEN CREERME".

Mirai Bulma: "Es verdad lo que él dice".

Rumoosh: "De que estas hablando humana".

Mirai Bulma: "Lo que digo es que este Zamasu no ha hecho nada, el que lo hiso fue el de mi tiempo".

Kus: "¿El de tu tiempo?, acoso eres de otra línea del tiempo".

Mirai Bulma: "Así es, el Zamasu de mi línea nos siguió desde mi tiempo con el objetivo de terminar con lo que su Black no pudo".

Rumoosh: "Bills, ¿porque a pesar de que ella es una viajera en el tiempo no las destruido o infórmalo a Zeno-Sama?".

Bills: "Tu y yo sabemos que si Zeno-Sama se llega a enterar de esto podría destruir ambos universos, así que yo solo hago de la vista gorda, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, dinos Bulma del futuro, que más hizo el otro Zamasu".

Así Mirai Bulma empezaría a platicar todo lo que sabía de Zamasu en su tiempo, el que mencionara el **Plan Cero Humano**, el que le dijera traidor a Black, en realidad daría un resumen de todo lo que ocurrió, Rumoosh no creyendo esto intento destruir a Mirai Bulma por mentirosa, pero Kus intervino evitando eso y usando su cetro ella hiso una proyección de sus recuerdos, viendo todos como era la vida en aquel tiempo y los constantes ataques de Black, Zamasu no creía todo lo que estaba viendo enfrente de él, pero por dentro estaba feliz ya que al parecer junto con aquel humano habían logrado destruir a todos los humanos de los universos en aquella línea del tiempo, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, ya que en un instante ahora Rumoosh había tomado con su trompa a Zamasu del cuello:

Rumoosh: "Bien Zamasu, dame una sola razón para que no te destruya en este instante yo mismo".

Zamasu: "Yo…arreglare todo esto…se los…juro que yo me hare responsable de acabar con mi otro yo".

Rumoosh intentando darle una oportunidad al aprendiz de Gowasu bajo a Zamasu dejando respirar, ya una vez recompuesto se puso de pie, pero rápidamente Goku dijo algo que tendría un poco de sentido.

Goku: "Bien, ya que arreglamos todo esto me gustaría que Zamasu y yo tengamos un combate amistoso".

Bills: "Goku, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije que no hicieras?".

Goku: "Sr. Bills sé muy bien que no debería hacer esto, pero pónganse a pensar en esto, solo Vegeta ha sido el único en realmente enfrentar a Zamasu del futuro, así que si pudiera combatir yo este Zamasu podría ser más fácil hallar una estrategia para poder enfrentarlo y terminar con el problema en ese lugar, no lo creen así".

Bills, Whis y Mirai Bulma miraban sorprendidos a Goku, por el simple hecho de haber dicho algo que tenía mucho sentido, el que Goku solo haya visto la pelea de Vegeta no significaba que ya supusiera como enfrentarlo, debía sentirlo en carne propia para que se adaptara a ello, pero Mirai Bulma…

Mirai Bulma: "Goku, ¿te sientes bien, no tienes fiebre?".

Goku: "Claro que no, me siento de maravilla, ¿Porque la pregunta?".

Whis: "Bueno Goku, eso es porque usted no es el de las ideas más brillantes que digamos".

Goku: "Vamos Sr. Whis, hasta a mí se me ocurren ideas buenas de vez en cuando".

Esta charla era vista por los del universo 10 junto con Bills, Rumoosh entonces le susurro a Bills:

Rumoosh: "Bills, ¿así son todos los mortales de tu universo?".

Bills: "Por desgracia solo son los de la tierra así".

Kus: "A mí me agrada su forma de ser, ¿Tu que dices Zamasu?"

Zamasu: "A si claro, lo que tú digas Kus".

Zamasu aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, todo en su mente seguía procesando la información dada, pero había algo en el que había cambiado en él, pero no se sabía el que, pero este decidió evitar a toda costa que alguien más lo notara, y para eso dijo:

Zamasu: "Acepto el reto".

Rumoosh: "¿Qué dijiste Zamasu?".

Zamasu: "Que acepto el reto, yo dije que me hare cargo de lo que hiso mi otro yo, he iniciare ayudando a los del universo 7 a conocer mi estilo de combate para que mi otro yo no los tome de sorpresa, no está de acuerdo Sr. Gowasu".

Gowasu: "Me parece una espléndida idea Zamasu".

Goku: "Bien si Zamasu está de acuerdo entonces empecemos la pelea una vez".

Zamasu: "Me parece una espléndida idea Son Goku del universo 7, todo sea para ayudarlos no dejar en sucio el nombre del universo 10".

Zamasu esposaría una sonrisa a Goku que decidió imitar y así ambos se pondrían en su respectiva posición de combate para iniciar su pelea.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Debemos ayudar

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, bien primero una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero ahora tuve que meterme a estudiar como loco para pasar un examen de admisión, típico de nosotros los mexicanos, todo el año de huevones y ya casi a la hora a estudiar y quedar como zombi, pero bueno ahora ya bien estoy de regreso y espero que siga el ritmo de subida normal, comenten que les pareció el capítulo y bien sin más que decir, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 11:

**Pasado, Planeta Supremo del Universo 10 **

Todos en aquel lugar estaban expectantes por ver este combate entre el Saiyajin del universo 7 contra el aprendiz de Kaioshin, y antes de lo que esperaban ambos combatientes se habían lanzado el uno contra el otro haciendo un choque de puños siendo este ganado por Zamasu, Goku al ver que su estado base no sería suficiente contra Zamasu pasaría inmediatamente al Súper saiyajin 2 empezando a darle una andada de puñetazos y patadas directos a puntos estratégicos a Zamasu que siempre bloqueaba y regresa cuando podía los ataques , este mismo empezó a ser abrumado por los ataques sin fin del saiyajin así que este en un movimiento desesperado haría una barrida al saiyajin que la esquivaría saltándola pero esta solo sería una finta, ya que Zamasu le daría un golpe de palma en el pecho de Goku alejándolo de él lo suficiente para que activara su espada de Ki y cortara el aire haciendo una onda divina que iba directo a Goku, este viendo el ataque que ya estaba muy cercas haría la tele transportación haciendo que la técnica siguiera derecho hasta cortar una montaña a lo lejos.

Zamasu no entendiendo lo que había pasado no se percataría de que Goku ya estaba detrás de él, Goku sin perder el tiempo le daría una patada en la espalda a Zamasu que haría que se arqueara por la fuerza del golpe, y seguido de este Goku le daría otra patada que mandaría a volar a Zamasu, sin perder tiempo cargaría de energía sus manos para después empezarle a lanzar varias esferas de energía que impactarían en Zamasu levantando una nube de polvo, Goku esperando que Zamasu se recomponga de ese ataque se quedaría parado sin hacer nada, pero grande seria su sorpresa cuando de la nube de polvo saldría otra onda divina aún más grande que la anterior, Goku entonces intentaría detener con ambas manos la técnica cuando estuviera a su alcance, pero eso nunca sucedería, ya que el ataque se desvanecería enfrente de él dejando ver a Zamasu con un aura morada rodeándolo y con su espada de energía activada, este entonces daría un corte diagonal cortando por suerte únicamente la camisa de Goku, Goku pasaría de su sorpresa e intentaría devolverle el ataque dándole un golpe directo a la cara que bloquearía a Zamasu con facilidad, ambos viendo que no lograrían nada tan cercas se alejarían el uno del otro dejándose un espacio para atacar, pero entonces Rumoosh y Bills se pondrían en medio de los dos indicando que ya había acabado el combate:

Bills: "Muy bien, se acabó el juego".

Rumoosh: "Así es Zamasu, ya fue suficiente demostración por hoy".

Goku: "Ahh ¿enserio? Si apenas estábamos iniciando con el combate".

Bills: "He dicho que ya".

Zamasu: "Sr. Bills opino lo mismo que Son Goku, no pude enseñarle todos los movimientos que tengo".

Rumoosh: "Zamasu ya no insistas, además yo creo que mostraste la superioridad del universo diez al saiyajin del séptimo"

Bills: "Rumoosh no empecemos".

Rumoosh: "JAJAJA perdón Bills, pero es la costumbre".

Kus: "Sr. Rumoosh, Sr Bills ya habíamos quedado en que ambos se llevarían bien".

Ambos: "Ya sabemos".

Goku entonces se acercaría a Zamasu y le diría:

Goku: "Oye Zamasu, a pesar de que no pudimos usar todo nuestro poder en este combate te agradezco el que hayas aceptado el ayudarnos en entender tu estilo de combate".

Zamasu: "Opino igual Son, y si es posible te pediría que me lleven con ustedes cuando vayan a derrotar a mi otro yo".

Goku: "JAJA claro Zamasu, te lo avisaremos".

Goku le extendería la mano a Zamasu, y este mismo lo imitaría dándose un apretón de mano para finalizar con aquel encuentro, ambos con una sonrisa se juntarían con sus respectivos compañeros de sus universos.

Mirai Bulma: "Goku ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimo?".

Goku: "JAJAJA no te preocupes Bulma, esto no es nada".

Whis: "Y bien, ¿logro analizar bien el estilo de combate de Zamasu?".

Goku: "Así es, gracias a este combate pude comprender su estilo de pelea, solo espero que con esto sea suficiente cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar al otro Zamasu, apropósito Sr. Whis ¿podría arreglarme la camisa?".

Whis: "JOJOJO Por supuesto, no faltaba más".

Whis con un pequeño movimiento de su báculo haría brillar unos segundos los ropajes de Goku y al instante estas estarían como nuevas.

Goku: "Woau gracias Sr. Whis".

Whis: "No hay de qué".

Bills: "Oye Whis ya es hora de que irnos, ya hemos estado el suficiente tiempo este universo".

Kus: "Se van tan pronto, ay yo esperaba que se quedaran a tomar el Té con nosotros".

Mirai Bulma: "Agradecemos la oferta, pero como dijo el Sr. Bills tenemos que irnos y preparar todo para regresar a mi tiempo y derrotar a Black y Zamasu".

Kus: "Entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes para que puedan detenerlo".

Mirai Bulma: "muchas gracias".

Whis: "Bien entonces todos reúnanse que nos vamos a casa".

Ya una vez que todos se despidieron Whis se llevaría a todos del lugar dejando solos a los del universo 10, Rumoosh le hablaría a Zamasu:

Rumoosh: "Zamasu espero que ahora tomes toda la responsabilidad de tu otro yo".

Zamasu: "No se preocupe, yo me encargare de todo"

Zamasu sonreiría por lo bajo de manera maléfica que nadie en el lugar verían.

* * *

**Futuro de Trunks, Escondite de Ayato.**

Ayato se encontraba en ese momento ayudando a los soldados que todos conocemos a curar y distraer a todas las personas que aún estaban asustados por el reciente ataque de Zamasu, el en un momento lograría darse un escape de las personas saliendo del lugar, una vez afuera del lugar fue a la parte trasera de la casa destruida que estaba alado y ahí encontraría para su sorpresa a Black sentado sin hacer nada.

Ayato: "¿Ahora que estás haciendo Black?".

Black: "Solo estaba esperando a que pudieras salir tu solo de ahí".

Ayato: "Y para que si puedo saber".

Black: "Tenemos que traer a los supervivientes de la zona nevada lo más pronto posible".

Ayato: "Yo no creo que se buena idea Black".

Black: "¿Por qué lo crees?".

Ayato: "Por dos sencillas razones; uno y puede que suene egoísta, pero desde el ataque de Zamasu no pudimos traer ninguna de las latas que antes les había dejado, por lo que los alimentos no nos van a durar mucho y dos; la zona nevada está demasiado lejos y Zamasu podría detectarnos durante el trayecto de venida".

Black: "Ok, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero esos problemas los podemos arreglar fácilmente".

Ayato: "¿Y cómo sería eso? Entiendo lo de la protección, pero con los alimentos ya no podemos hacer mucho sin tu anillo del tiempo, además ¿cuál es tu preocupación? Si ellos están tan escondidos que ni siquiera tu pudiste encontrarlos cuando aún nos perseguías".

Black: "Estoy preocupado por ellos porque Zamasu sabe dónde están" Ayato se quedó callado para seguir escuchando "El me siguió en la ocasión en la que los encontré, más el no hiso nada en el momento debido a que creía que aún estaba de su lado".

Ayato: "Y porque no lo dijiste en un principio, debemos ir cuanto antes".

Black: "Ja veo que cambiaste muy rápido de opinión".

Ayato: "Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es traer a todos lo más rápido posible, pero… yo en donde entro aquí".

Black: "Tu serás el que convenza a ellos en venir a este lugar".

Ayato: "Esta bien lo hare, pero… como los traeremos, el clima en esa zona es muy peligroso para cualquier humano".

Black: "Ese será otro problema, podría usar la tele transportación, pero ellos al verme lo que harán será entrar en pánico".

Ayato: "Ese si sería un problema, entonces que hacemos".

¿?: "Creo yo tener la solución".

Ambos voltearían al origen de la voz encontrándose a una persona con sobrepeso, tenía cabellos y barba largas, un chaleco amarillo y debajo un atuendo naranja; Ayato no sabría qué hacer en el momento y Black estaba sorprendido por saber de quien se trataba.

Black: "Tu eres Yajirobe no es así".

Yajirobe: "Así es".

Ayato: "¿Desde hace cuánto estabas hay?".

Yajirobe: "Desde que te escapaste del refugio".

Ayato: "Sr. Yajirobe por favor no vaya a decir nada de…".

Yajirobe: "No se preocupen, no diré nada de esto".

Black: "Por no me atacas o has huido de mí, es que acaso no me tienes odio o miedo por todo lo que he hecho".

Yajirobe: "Claro que te tengo odio y miedo, pero algo que me enseño mi amigo Goku es que a pesar de lo que alguien haya hecho en el pasado no significa que siga siendo esa misma persona en la actualidad, además tu Ki es muy diferente a como lo sentí anteriormente".

Black: "¿Cómo que mi Ki es diferente?".

Yajirobe: "No te habías dado cuenta, antes tu Ki era oscuro y negro y daba la sensación de maldad en él, pero ahora lo que siento es diferente, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero lo puedo comparar como el Ki de Picoro o de Vegeta".

Black al escuchar esto no evito el analizarse a sí mismo, viendo que su Ki ya no era tan oscuro como antes, sino que este se encontraba más sereno y fluctuante, pero fue interrumpido cuando Ayato tomo la palabra:

Ayato: "Bueno, bueno, bueno eso para después, dijiste que tenías la solución para el problema, ¿cuál es?".

Yajirobe: "Es esto".

Yajirobe entonces enseñaría una capsula de gran tamaño.

Ayato: "Eso es una capsula de vehículos de la Corporación Capsula, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?".

Yajirobe: "Una vieja amiga mía me la dejo poco antes de que los androides… ya saben".

Black: "Pero que contiene adentro".

Yajirobe: "Un tráiler lo suficientemente grande para que 50 personas vayan adentro".

Ayato: "Perfecto, eso lo arregla todo"

Black: "¿Por qué nos estas ayudando? ¿Qué obtienes de todo esto?".

Yajirobe: "Nada realmente, pero ya he visto demasiadas muertes como para quedarme quieto aquí sin hacer nada".

Black solo esposaría una pequeña sonrisa por haber comprobado nuevamente la naturaleza humana que aprendió con Ayato, este nuevamente tomaría la palabra:

Black: "Pero ahora como haremos para que los demás acepten la idea de traer a más personas".

Ayato: "No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo".

Black: " Bien, entonces estaré en las nubes esperando a que salgas para irnos".

Yajirobe: "Oye espera, yo también voy a ir con ustedes".

Black: "No creo que se buena idea, talvez nos enfrentemos a alguien que es inmortal".

Yajirobe: "De verdad crees que voy a huir en este momento solo por un inmortal, por favor, daba más miedo Vegeta convertido en mono gigante, y yo fui quien le corto la cola, así que yo no temeré".

A pesar de lo que decía sus piernas opinaban diferentes ya que temblaban como gelatina, Ayato al ver esto solo le cayó una gota estilo anime por la "Valentía" de este sujeto, en cambio Black puso una sonrisa ya que a pesar de como actuaba él decía la verdad, ir con otro sujeto "poderoso" ayudaría a proteger mejor a los supervivientes durante el camino.

Ayato: "Esta bien, gracias por querer ayudar Sr. Yajirobe".

Yajirobe: "No es nada, pero ya no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a informarle a los demás del plan".

Ayato junto con Yajirobe entrarían al refugio para informar a los demás sobre el plan de traer como refugiados a los sobrevivientes de la zona nevada, por otro lado, Black subiría a los más alto de las nubes e intentaría encontrar el Ki de Zamasu, encontrándolo a las cercanías de su antigua base.

Black: "Bien, está lo suficientemente lejos, solo espero que no se dé cuenta de mi presencia".

* * *

**Mientras tanto dentro del refugio**

Ayato y Yajirobe entrarían al refugio encontrando a todos hablando con sus allegados o intentando dormir en el lugar, Yajirobe entonces alzaría un poco la voz llamando la atención de todos adentro:

Yajirobe: "¡OIGAN TODOS NECESITAMOS DECIRLES ALGO!".

Todos voltearían a ver a Yajirobe y este mismo le daría la palabra a Ayato:

Ayato: "Gracias Yajirobe; Muy bien compañeros, hace poco mi aliado me ha informado que nuestros compañeros de la zona nevada se encuentran en grave peligro, y nos pidió que los ayudemos trayéndolos aquí para mantenerlos seguros".

El mismo hombre que había negado el traer a la herida en capítulos anteriores tomaría la palabra:

Hombre: "Ya no podemos traer a mas, ya somos demasiados, además ya no tenemos los suficientes víveres para compartir".

Al unísono de esto más y más personas se le unirían a él empezando a rechazar la idea dando sus puntos de vista sobre esto, Ayato no sabría cómo tratar con todo esto y se bloquearía por esto, pero no duraría mucho esto:

Yajirobe: "! SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS ¡".

Hombre: "¿A QUIENES LLAMAS ESTUPIDOS, IDIOTA?".

Yajirobe: "A ti, y a todos los demás que niegan esa idea".

Hombre: "Nos dices estúpidos por solo querer sobrevivir gordo, seamos sinceros, Trunks nunca regresara y lo único que podemos hacer es sobrevivir lo más posible antes de que ese maldito de Black nos encuentre".

La gente del lugar al escuchar esto se deprimirían mucho por la triste realidad que decía este sujeto, pero ahora tomaría la palabra Ayato:

Ayato: "¿Tu de verdad crees que esa es la ideología correcta en esta situación?".

Hombre: "Es lo más obvio, cada quien debe velar por su propia seguridad".

Ayato: "Entonces dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con nosotros?".

Hombre: "Es obvio, estoy buscando la protección en grupo".

Ayato: "No es así" todos en aquel lugar estarían expectantes por lo que diría a continuación "Tu estas aquí porque esperas que Trunks o mi aliado te cuiden del bastardo que esta asesinándonos; y aún hay más, si Trunks hubiera tomado tu misma ideología, tú crees que seguirías aquí debatiéndonos".

Tanto el hombre como todos los demás que lo apoyaban quedarían absortos por lo dicho por Ayato, ya que les sorprendió su forma de hablar:

Ayato: "Escuchen bien, no pido que nos acompañen a por ellos, solo pedimos que sigan el ejemplo de Trunks en el querer proteger al prójimo".

Hombre: "Tu con qué derecho lo dices, tú eras el loco de la video que le importaba más arreglar una estúpida video que ayudarnos cuando te necesitábamos".

Yajirobe iba a contestarle, pero Ayato le interpondría el brazo enfrente indicando que no dijera nada:

Ayato: "Tienes toda la razón" todos estarían sorprendidos por que le dio la razón a este hombre que este mismo sintió que le gano la discusión a Ayato, pero… "Pero ahora soy diferente, encontré a alguien que me dio una nueva razón para vivir" imágenes de Black hablando con el aparecerían en su mente "Y hare lo que sea para ayudarlo con su nueva misión, el ayudarnos a sobrevivir a esta masacre, ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE NOS AYUDEN EN ESTE MOMENTO DE NECESIDAD, COMO TRUNKS LO HISO EN SU MOMENTO, ASI QUE QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO".

En el lugar habría solamente silencio indicando que nadie estaba de su lado, Ayato se desanimaría por esto…

Niña 1ª: "YO ESTOY CONTIGO".

La niña que había hablado era la misma que Black había perdonado la vida hace tiempo, y con ella empezó toda la multitud a dar el apoyo a Ayato para traer a los demás, Ayato ya no sabría que decir y mucho menos Yajirobe, otro hombre de menor edad alzaría la voz:

Hombre dos: "ESPEREN, TENGO ALGO QUE PODRIA AYUDARLES".

Todos en el lugar darían espacio para dejarlo pasar con Ayato, el daría una mochila para ayudar y al abrirla encontrarían almenos una docena de suéteres, pero eso no sería todo; todos en aquel lugar empezarían a dar prendas y cosas suyas para así poder traerlos mejor, Ayato no estaría más feliz por ver que todos al final si accedieron a ayudar, pero…

Hombre: "! ACASO SE VOLVIERON LOCOS; SI ELLOS LLEGAN A ESTE LUGAR YA NO HABRA ALIMENTOS PARA NOSOTROS; MORIREMOS DE INALACION ¡".

Todos hartos de este sujeto lo sacarían del refugio y lo obligarían a irse del lugar para nunca más volver, este tipo intentando vengarse intentaría golpear a Ayato en la cara, pero sería interceptado por Yajirobe quien lo amenazaría con su katana para irse, logrando el objetivo, el sujeto maldeciría a todos y les juraría que se vengaría, aunque sea lo último que haga; una vez zanjado todo esto Yajirobe arrojaría su capsula haciendo aparecer un camión de gran tamaño, Ayato entonces subiría como conductor y de acompañante subiría Yajirobe, pero no irían solamente ellos, corriendo entre las piernas de las personas llegaría Morgan que de un salto llegaría a donde Ayato y se acostaría en sus piernas, Ayato al ver que Morgan no se bajaría por nada decidiría llevárselo, todos en el lugar se despedirían del trio deseándoles las mejores de la suerte, ya una vez lejos del refugio Black se les uniría volando alado del camión esperando llegar a tiempo antes que Zamasu los asesine.

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? Lograran llegar a tiempo a su destino, que hará Trunks cuando llegue a la ciudad destruida, esto lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Los encontro

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo un capítulo de esta serie tan popular, (aja si claro) pero bueno ya empezamos a incluir un poco de acción así que disfrútenlo como yo lo hice al escribirlo, apropósito que opinan ustedes, debería escribir los cambios que hubo en el pasado como con el encuentro entre Trunks y Gohan o debería omitir esos capítulos de "Relleno" y centrarme más en lo principal, ustedes decidan, pero si les advierto que si o si hablare un poco sobre la relación entre ambas Bulma y Vegeta en próximos capítulos, ahora para responderte amigo "** **A flying Ikaruga" ese equipo tenlo por seguro que aparecerá, pero para eso pasaran varios capítulos y puedo asegurarte que abra otro aún más épico, ya sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo y comenten que les a parecido, y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 12:

**Futuro de Trunks, Zona Nevada**

Ayato: "Demonios, ¿porque tenía que poncharse esta porquería ahora?".

Todos ya estaban a 30 minutos de llegar a las cuevas de los supervivientes, pero por causas del destino el tráiler donde iban a traer a los supervivientes había pinchado algo en el camino que había hecho tronar la llanta delantera, esto había hecho enojar a Ayato y a Black lo estaba impacientando.

Black: "¿Y no pueden cambiarla?".

Yajirobe: "Claro que sí, solo que no tenemos un neumático de repuesto como para que podamos cambiarlos".

Ayato: "Y desde hace años no ha habido producción de ellos, por lo que ya no debe haber y tampoco podemos considerar parcharlo, desde que Zamasu ataco la ciudad nada habrá quedado ningún parche o algo similar para repararlo".

Black: "Entonces la única oportunidad para que podamos hacer que vuelva a andar es recuperando el anillo del tiempo".

Yajirobe: "¿Anillo del tiempo?".

Black: "Un objeto sagrado que solo los Kaioshin podemos usar y nos permite viajar atreves del tiempo o regresar los objetos a un determinado momento de su existencia".

Yajirobe: "Ya veo, entonces ¿Dónde está?".

Ayato: "Zamasu se lo quito cuando lo derroto".

Yajirobe: "Rayos, entonces no podremos hacer nada".

Black se quedó callado un momento hasta que:

Black: "Voy a ir a recuperarlo".

Ayato y Yajirobe: "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!".

Ayato: "No puedes estar hablando enserio, si en tu ultimo combate apenas y pudiste escapar".

Black: "Tienes razón, pero si no lo hacemos los demás no podrán…".

Pero antes de que Black pudiera seguir, una gran explosión se escucharía y sentiría a lo lejos, Ayato y Yajirobe se cubrirían la cara por la gran nube de polvo que se había generado, Black por su parte estaría estático, pero se notaba en su cara una gran preocupación.

Black: "Maldición, ya los encontró".

Black entonces empezaría a correr a gran velocidad dejando a los otros atrás, Ayato empezaría a correr detrás de él junto a Morgan y Yajirobe solo devolvió al tráiler a su capsula y los seguiría por detrás.

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

En la entrada de la cueva están los cuerpos de 3 hombres armados que estaban carbonizados en su totalidad, y adentro de la cueva se veía a Octavio protegiendo a las mujeres y niña de aquel que se autoproclamo dios supremo, Zamasu.

Octavio: "¿Porque estás haciendo todo esto, es que acaso estas con Black?".

Zamasu: "Ese inútil, Ja en algún momento pude llamarlo compañero, pero ahora es un sucio mortal como ustedes… y hablando de él".

Zamasu voltaria a ver a la entrada de la cueva al igual que los supervivientes encontrando en ella a Black.

Suno: "No puede ser".

Octavio: "Lo que nos faltaba, Black está aquí".

Zamasu: "Que bueno es volverte a ver Black, sabía que vendrías corriendo una vez que vieras a tus pobres mascotas sufriendo".

Suno: "¿De qué está hablando?".

Black: "Zamasu, te juro que si llegas a tocarles un solo pelo yo".

Zamasu: "¿Tu qué harás? A diferencia de ti yo soy inmortal, hagas lo que hagas yo ganare, como ahora lo veras".

Zamasu entonces volvería con los supervivientes y alzando su mano generaría una gran esfera de Ki, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla Black se pondría delante de y le propinaría una patada en la cara desconcentrando a Zamasu que dispararía su esfera al techo de la cueva provocando que esta empezara a colapsar, Black sin darse cuenta de esto tomaría a Zamasu del brazo y lo lanzaría afuera de la cueva y lo seguiría, mientras los supervivientes estarían tratándose de cubrir las cabeza de las grandes piedras que caían, Ayato entonces haría acto de presencia, Octavio lo vería y diría:

Octavio: "¿Quién eres tú?".

Ayato: "Un amigo, hay que sacar a tu gente de aquí AHORA".

Suno: "Pero haya afuera están ese sujeto y Black".

Ayato: "No hay tiempo para eso, TODOS SALGAN AHORA".

Entonces un gran pedazo del techo caería sobre la niña que solo alcanzaría a cubrirse la cabeza, ella no sentiría no más que solo piedritas, ella voltearía hacia arriba viendo a Octavio y a Ayato sosteniendo la gran piedra, Octavio entonces la cargaría por completo y la lanzaría, el entonces sin más opciones diría:

Octavio: "TODOS AFUERA AHORA".

Sin rechistar todos saldrían de la cueva que habría terminado de colapsar, pero el peligro no habría pasado, ya que Black habría caído muy cercas de ellos y Zamasu bajaría al suelo.

Zamasu: "Mírate ahora Black, desde ahí puedo ver que tan débil te han vuelto estas alimañas, de no haberte revelado tu podrías haber seguido siendo el dios que tanto anhelamos ser, pero ahora no eres más que un simple humano".

Black: "No importa lo que digas tú y tus absurdos discursos, eso quedo atrás y el deber que tengo ahora es protegerlos a toda costa".

Zamasu: "¿Así? De que los vas a proteger, ¿De mi… ¿O DE TI?".

Black: "CLARAMENTE DE TI".

Zamasu: "Eso es lo que tú crees, dime algo Black, tu qué crees que pasara si ganan, que todos olvidaran las atrocidades que hiciste, CLARO QUE NO, nadie te va a dar tu tan anhelada paz falsa".

Black: "Eso no es cierto, con las esferas del dragón".

Zamasu: "ELLAS YA NO EXISTEN, NO LO ENTIENDES, EL UNICO QUE TE COMPRENDIA ERA YO, PERO AHORA NO TIENES A NADIE, SIEMPRE ESTARAS SOLO, Y ESO NADIE LO CAMBIARA".

Black voltearía su mirada a los supervivientes que ellos lo verían con una mirada de miedo, o más bien terror, Black entonces encararía nuevamente a Zamasu:

Black: "No me importa, además cuando esto termine yo mismo pagare por todo lo que hicimos".

Ayato: "Además él no está solo".

Zamasu entonces voltearía a ver a Ayato que se había posicionado alado de Black, y junto con ellos Morgan que le gruñiría, Zamasu estaría más que sorprendido de que siguiera ese humano siguiera con vida.

Zamasu: "No es posible, yo destruí el lugar donde estabas, yo te asesiné".

Ayato: "Supongo que tuve un golpe de suerte".

Todos los supervivientes estarían sorprendidos por ver que esa persona al parecer apoyaba a Black, pero uno en especial miraría de otra forma a Black, Octavio estaría sin habla ya que al ver la espalda de Black lo vería como a su viejo amigo Goku.

Octavio: "Goku, ¿De verdad eres tu amigo Goku?".

Zamasu: "Saben que, ya me cansé de esto, MUERAN".

Zamasu lanzaría una onda divina que Black interceptaría con su espada de Ki deteniendo lo mejor que podía.

Black: "! AYATO, LLEVATELOS DE AQUÍ AHORA ¡".

Sin objetar, Ayato se llevaría a todos del lugar dejando a Black solo enfrentándose a Zamasu, Black entonces al ver que ya no habría nadie aumentaría brutalmente su Ki eliminando por completo el ataque, y sin pensarlo Black le daría una estocada a Zamasu en el abdomen aturdiéndolo lo suficiente como para empezar a cortarle sus brazos, piernas y torso y finalizo con un ataque de energía que eliminaría por completo a Zamasu, pero Black fue más cuidadoso en esta ocasión ya que cuando vio un pequeño cumulo de humo morado se apartó rápidamente observando que Zamasu se reconstruyo por completo.

Zamasu: "Te lo dije Black, yo soy INMOR…".

Black sin dejarlo seguir le daría un codazo en la cara que lo mandaría lejos del lugar, y mientras esto sucedía todos los supervivientes abrían escapado lejos de la pelea, después de que todos se tranquilizaran empezarían a bombardear con preguntas a Ayato.

Todos: "¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Por qué ese sujeto nos atacó de la nada?, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Pero la pregunta más importante fue la que le hiso la niña:

Niña: "Señor, ¿Por qué dijo que Black no estaba solo?".

Ayato: "Porque el ya no es el mismo sujeto de antes".

Todos en el lugar empezarían a hablar de que eso es imposible, que Black era un maldito asesino que solo sabía matar, estaba ahogado en preguntas, hasta que…

Octavio: "Yo le creo".

Suno: "Octavo ¿Te volviste loco? Ese era Black, el asesino de humanos".

Octavio: "¿Acaso no te diste cuenta Suno?, ese no era Black, era Goku".

Suno: "No puedes estar hablando enserio, Goku murió hace mucho tiempo, Y ESE NO ES GOKU".

Octavio: "Suno, solo míralo, él no tiene la camisa que tenía el asesino, además no viste al perro que traía, él no le tenía ningún miedo a Black, al contrario, incluso se puso junto a el para defenderlo, y tú y yo hemos visto como Black asesinaba sin piedad a las mascotas que intentaban defender a sus dueños".

Suno junto con todos los demás se quedarían pensando en todo lo que había dicho Octavio, pero todos seguirían con algunas dudas, pero la niña con su inocencia sería la primera en decir.

Niña: "Entonces, el señor de pelos de punta no es malo".

Ayato: "Por supuesto que no, él es bueno y nos cuidara de ese sujeto verde".

Octavio: "Lo ven, hasta la pequeña ve que no es el".

Suno se daría por vencida y daría la razón a Octavio, y seguida de ella todos los demás, esto alegraría a Ayato y Morgan, pero Ayato entonces se daría cuenta de que alguien faltaba en el lugar.

Ayato: "Alguien vio a Yajirobe".

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla}**

Yajirobe se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol viendo como Black se enfrentaba a Zamasu, pero este no solo estaba ahí para ver el espectáculo, sino que este había notado antes que en la mano que Black había cortado a Zamasu se encontraba un anillo extraño, el al verlo entendió que se trataba del anillo del tiempo.

Yajirobe: "Okey Yajirobe, ahí está ese tonto anillo, ahora vamos por él".

El intentaría tomar esa mano que estaba en medio de un claro, pero al intentarlo una esfera de Ki explotaría delante de él mandándolo de regreso la arbolada, Yajirobe no se daría por vencido y volvería a la acción, la correría en medio de esferas de Ki que explotaban a su alrededor, una de esas esferas estaría a punto de impactarle, pero el desenfundaría su katana y cortaría en dos esa esfera que pasarían a los lados de él.

Yajirobe: "AHHHH, SOLO UN POCO MAS".

Y en un segundo alcanzaría la mano cortada, al tomarla este rápidamente volvería con los demás.

* * *

**Mientras arriba de el**

Choques de esferas de Ki se harían presentes en el cielo, Black interceptaría cada uno de las esferas, pero en un momento estas eran tantas que la visibilidad era casi nula, y en un momento una onda divina de gran tamaño pasaría a gran velocidad impactando de lleno en Black, este por la fuerza del ataque caería de lleno al suelo creando un pequeño cráter, pero el ataque al deshacerse aparecería Zamasu tomando por el cuello a Black y lo inmovilizaría.

Zamasu: "! AHORA VEZ DE LO QUE TE ESTABA HABLANDO MALDITO, TU ESTUPIDES SERA TU PERDICION, AHORA ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TE VAYAS AL INFIERNO, Y DESPUES SEGUIRA TU ESTUPIDO AMIGO ¡"

Black: "! NO LO PERMITIRE ¡".

De repente todo el lugar empezaría a temblar, las piedras empezarían a volar como si no hubiera gravedad, el poder que emanaba Black era tan grande que haría que Zamasu fuera empujado hacia atrás, y del cráter saldría Black con la cabeza baja y con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos, pero lo más interesante seria que rayos empezarían a salir de su cuerpo.

Black: "Si te atreves a tocarle, aunque sea un solo pelo a Ayato, o a algún otro humano, yo no ¡TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEE ¡".

Una gran corriente de aire saldría del aura de Black, pero además de esto su pelo se erizaría hacia arriba, esto Zamasu sabría exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir así que este diría:

Zamasu: "No, NO LO PERMITIRE".

El crearía una onda divina en su mano y la lanzaría hacia Black, esta al impacto crearía una nube de polvo.

Zamasu: "Con eso ya no serás un problema, ahora solo faltan…"

Black: "Aun no estoy muerto".

Zamasu sorprendido de que Black siguiera vivo; la nube de polvo ahora sería remplazada por un aura de color dorado, el cuerpo de Black además sería un poco más musculoso y lo que más impresionaría a Zamasu, el pelo de Black ahora sería de color dorado.

Zamasu: "Imposible".

Black: "Ya no me contendré, la verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar".

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. De la sarten al fuego

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto les fascina, o eso espero, no tengo mucho que decir solo que gracias a aquellas personas que comentan, les recuerdo que sus comentarios siempre me motivan para seguir adelante con las historias, ahora solo responderé:**

**A flying Ikaruga: qué bueno que te guste la historia amigo, siempre trato de apurarme para que ustedes tengan su capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Ya sin más que decir comenten que les ha parecido el capítulo, sonare a Youtubero pero compártanla con sus amigos y sin más que decir, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 13:

**Futuro de Trunks, Zona Nevada**

Todos los supervivientes buscaban sin parar a Yajirobe quien se había separado y desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Ayato: "¡YAJIROBEEE, DONDE ESTAS?".

Y antes de lo que creían, el mencionado aparecería de entre los arboles corriendo con algo en las manos que se lo lanzaría a Ayato quien lo atraparía, pero al voltear a verlo encontraría la mano cortada de Zamasu, espantando y asqueando a todos en el lugar.

Ayato: "¿Pero qué?".

Yajirobe no le respondería, en cambio sacaría de su bolsillo la capsula del camión que después de activarla lanzaría lejos, y de la humareda saldría el camión con el que habían llegado al lugar.

Yajirobe: ! TODOS SUBAN ADENTRO ¡"

Todos sin excepción subirían a la parte trasera del camión, siendo Octavio quien subiría al final después de ayudar a todos a subir, Yajirobe por su parte subiría de conductor y encendería el vehículo, pero Ayato y Morgan se quedarían abajo en el suelo.

Ayato: "¿Pero que quieres que haga con esto?".

Yajirobe: "Solo ponte el anillo y úsalo".

Ayato: "Pero no puedo usarlo, solo un Kaioshin puede…".

Yajirobe: "SOLO INTENTALO, si no lo haces todos moriremos".

Y antes de que pudiera replicar esto, se escuchaban los choques de los golpes y ataques de Black que parecían acercarse cada vez más, Ayato sin más opción tomaría el anillo del tiempo de la mano mutilada y esta la aventaría lejos de él, este solo se pondría el anillo en su dedo índice y se acercaría a la llanta pinchada, Ayato entonces apuntaría el anillo a la llanta e intentaría hacer que esta se reparara, pero nada pasaría, este volvería a intentarlo pero sería el mismo resultado, Ayato entonces escucharía como un choque de poderes se efectuaba en las cercanías, esto haría que se desconcentrara de sus intentos, pero entonces trataría de calmarse y en sus pensamientos diría:

Ayato: ("Anillo del tiempo, sé que no soy un Kaioshin, ni siquiera soy alguien especial, pero ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda, yo necesito de tu ayuda, estas personas adentro del camión necesitan salir de aquí antes de que Zamasu nos encuentre, así que te pido solo por esta vez ayúdanos a reparar el neumático").

Fue entonces que el anillo empezaría a brillar sorprendiendo a Ayato y a Morgan, el neumático también empezaría a brillar y cuando el brillo desapareció la llanta estaba como nueva, Ayato estaba sorprendido de haber podido hacer esto.

Ayato: "¿Lo…Lo logre?".

Pero su emoción fue interrumpida cuando un grito de Black se escucharía a lo lejos, este sin perder el tiempo correría al asiento de copiloto y Morgan saltaría con el quedando en sus piernas.

Ayato: "ARRANCA EL AUTO".

Yajirobe entonces pisaría el acelerador fondo, el camión entonces empezaría a avanzar rápidamente alejándose del lugar de la batalla, ya afuera de la arbolada Ayato y Yajirobe por fin lograrían soltar un suspiro de alivio por haber logrado llevarse a los supervivientes sanos y salvos.

Ayato: "Black, espero que regreses a salvo".

* * *

**Momentos antes:**

Zamasu estaba sorprendido por lo que veía delante de él, Black estaba de pie con un aura dorada llena de rayos, además de su pelo que ahora estaba en punta y había cambiado su color a uno dorado, pero lo que más le impresionaba eran esos ojos color azul verdosos.

Zamasu: "Imposible".

Black: "Ya no me contendré, la verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar".

En un parpadeo Black se abalanzaría contra Zamasu encajándole un golpe penetrante en su estómago, Zamasu escupiría grandes cantidades sangre por la boca, pero el ataque de Black no cesaría ahí, con un grito de guerra este empezaría a darle un frenesí de golpes y patadas sin fin, Zamasu por cada ataque que recibía seria seriamente lastimado provocando que este se tuviera que regenerar en el mismo instante, Zamasu en un intento de alejarlo de el dejaría que Black le diera un golpe en la cara, pero en ese instante desviaría el golpe hacia un lado haciendo que Black pasara de largo, Zamasu viendo su oportunidad le daría un golpe de revés que acertaría en su cuello, este golpe aturdiría a Black momentáneamente pero Zamasu no terminaría ahí, este le dispararía una lluvia masiva de flechas divinas que acertarían en la espalda de Black levantando una gran nube de polvo en el lugar, pero cuando el humo se había esparcido:

Zamasu: "¿Dónde ESTA?".

Pero su respuesta le llego por la espalda en forma de una patada doble, este golpe lanzaría a Zamasu lejos, Black entonces usaría la tele transportación para quedar adelante de Zamasu, este cargo rápidamente su técnica "esfera de energía oscura", cuando Zamasu ya estaba cercas se la lanzaría en la cara haciendo que Zamasu fuera parcialmente desintegrado, Zamasu mientras caía se empezaba a regenerar con más lentitud, pero cuando estuvo completo se recompuso en el aire activando su aura y se abalanzó contra el intentándole dar un puñetazo con toda potencia a Black, pero este lo recibió con el suyo haciendo que ambos puños chocaran creando una gran explosión que sacudiría violentamente a los arboles alrededor.

Black: "Veo que te has hecho más fuerte desde nuestro último combate".

Zamasu: "Esto no es fuerza, ESTO ES LA VERDADERA JUSTICIA".

Black entonces le daría un puñetazo en la cara a Zamasu que lo arrojaría lejos de él dándole la oportunidad de tener un pequeño respiro.

Black: "Eso suena a lo mismo que nos dijo Jiren hace tiempo".

Zamasu: "Él tenía algo de razón en eso, para imponer la justicia necesitamos la fuerza, ¡PARA QUE NO HAYA NADIE QUE SE OPONGA A NOSOTROS ¡".

Black: "! ES QUE ACASO NO TE ESCUCHAS A TI MISMO, LO QUE TU QUIERES NO ES JUSTICIA, LO QUE QUIERES ES ERRADICAR TODA VIDA INTELIGENTE Y GOBERNAR SOBRE LOS QUEDEN ¡".

Zamasu: "Di lo que quieras, ya que esto no durara más que un minuto".

Black: "Lo mismo digo".

Ambos entonces cargarían sus ataques más poderosos, Zamasu levantaría su mano izquierda en lo alto levantando sus dedos índices donde concentraría su poder creando un sol en miniatura, por su lado Black pasaría sus manos al frente juntándolas con las palmas abiertas para después pasarlas a su costado:

Black: "KAMEEE… HAMEEEE".

Una esfera de Ki morada/azul se formaría en su palma aumentando su tamaño a cada segundo, Zamasu por su parte ya tendría en su ataque ya terminado.

Zamasu: "! ESTE ES TU FIN ¡".

Zamasu lanzaría su Bomba planetaria que crecería exponencialmente contra Black quien ya tendría su ataque cargado.

Black: "! HAAAAA ¡"

Ambos ataques chocarían, ambas técnicas intentando ganar terreno sobre la otra, Zamasu estaría siendo precavido esta vez empezaría a dispararle a su ataque con más bombas planetarias de menor tamaño haciendo que esta las absorba y aumente de tamaño y poder, esto haría que el ataque de Black empezara a retroceder, este en un intento desesperado aumentaría al limite su poder encendiendo su aura logrando dar un refuerzo a su técnica, pero esto solo lograría igualar nuevamente la balanza, Zamasu estaría riendo a todo pulmón por ver a Black desesperado y quedándose sin opciones para ganar en el choque, pero Black en un acto desesperado haría uso de una de las técnicas que había salvado a Son Goku en el pasado:

Black: "!SUPER KAIO-KEEEEN¡".

Un aura violenta de color rojo envolvería a Black, dándole más fuerzas a su ataque haciendo que se tragara por completo la bomba planetaria de Zamasu, este al ser tragado daría un enorme grito de dolor antes de desaparecer por completo, Black para evitar dañar aún más al planeta desviaría su ataque al espacio , unos momentos después Black estaría todavía en la pose del Kamehameha con su aura encendida dando jadeos de cansancio, y donde estaba Zamasu solo se vería una pequeña nubecilla morada que poco a poco se volvería a tener la forma de Zamasu.

Zamasu: "Ves, hagas lo que hagas yo siempre volveré, más poderoso que antes".

Black: "¿Así? Entonces dime, ¿Por qué no se han regenerado tus piernas?".

Zamasu sorprendido entonces miraría hacia abajo encontrando que la mitad de su cuerpo aún era una nube color morada intentando solidificarse, su regeneración ahora estaba siendo más lenta de lo que esperaba.

Zamasu: "Bien, toma este encuentro como ganado Black, pero la guerra aún no ha terminado, y cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar no volverás a tener la misma suerte de antes".

Zamasu entonces desaparecería del lugar dejando una imagen residual que desaparecería rápidamente, dejando a Black mirando a donde estaba, el al sentirse seguro terminaría su técnica y volvería a su estado base

Black: "Tenemos un poco más de tiempo para que vuelva Trunks con su ayuda" entonces un dolor inmenso recorrería todo el cuerpo de Black, a tal punto que este caería en picada al suelo, pero la nieve que la cubría le serviría como amortiguador, ya en el suelo estaría riendo "Este dolor solo me hará más fuerte… solo espero que esta fuerza sea más que suficiente como para no tener que volver a utilizar esa técnica más que peligrosa".

Y ahí quedaría tirado Black tratando de recuperarse después de esa pelea.

* * *

**Cercanías del escondite de Ayato**

Ya ha pasado media hora desde que el camión logro salir de la zona nevada, y se podía ver que dentro del camión todos los supervivientes se encontraban aliviados de haber podido escapar de Zamasu, Octavio junto con Suno en todo el camino estuvieron jugando con la niña que siempre estaba riendo, ella con cada cara que hacían Suno y Octavio la hacían reír, estas risas se volverían contagiosas ya que todos adentro estarían disfrutando de este pequeño momento de paz que tenían, haciéndolos olvidar un poco los problemas que habían tenido hace unos kilómetros atrás, mientras esto pasaba, en la cabina del conductor Ayato con una sonrisa estaba acariciando a Morgan que estaba durmiendo en su regazo.

Yajirobe: "Vaya suerte la que tuvimos, no lo crees Ayato".

Ayato: "Claro que sí, fue una suerte enorme el que el anillo del tiempo haya funcionado".

Yajirobe: "Apropósito ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que el anillo te respondiera?".

Ayato: "Solo le pedí su ayuda; supongo" esto lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yajirobe: "Esa respuesta es un tanto corta, pero me sirve".

Ayato: "Oye Yajirobe, tu alguna vez fuiste un gran luchador, ¿Verdad?".

Yajirobe: "Así es, pero ya estoy retirado, ¿porque la pregunta?".

Ayato: "Bueno, hace unas horas Black me hablo de un tal Maestro Roshi, y quería saber si lo llegaste a conocer durante tus combates".

Yajirobe: "Claro que lo conocí, él era un viejo libidinoso que vivía en una isla junto a una vieja tortuga y una buena amiga mía, inclusive él fue quien le enseño a mi amigo Goku su tan famosa técnica, el Kamehameha".

Ayato: "Ya veo, pero que fue de él".

Yajirobe: "Lo último que supe de él fue que se enfrentó a los androides hace años, y murió en el intento de sellar a uno de ellos…".

Ayato: "Con el Mafuba".

Yajirobe: "¿Cómo conoces esa técnica?".

Ayato: "Black me hablo sobre ella hacer rato".

Durante los siguientes dos minutos ambos estarían en un silencio incomodo, pero Yajirobe lo terminaría rápidamente al preguntar:

Yajirobe: "Oye Ayato, ¿porque eres tan amable con Black?".

Ayato: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Yajirobe: "Por lo que he podido ver entre ustedes tú le tienes una gran estima a él, además que pareces ser el típico padre tratando siempre de apoyar a su hijo, y Black parece ser que siempre trata de simpatizar contigo, a lo que voy es que si es solo mi imaginación o realmente pasa algo".

Ayato: "Tan obvio fui ehhh, pues si le tengo a Black un cariño especial, y eso es porque…".

Yajirobe: "¿Por qué?".

Ayato: "Él se parece mucho a mi hijo".

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Dentro de un departamento se encontraba Ayato jugando con uno de sus hijos, el niño de apenas 3 años de edad estaba siempre aventándole a su padre una pelota de colores, ambos estaban riendo alegremente cuando un pequeño pájaro se paró en la ventana de la habitación dando su canto llamando la atención del niño.

Niño: "Pa, ¿qué es eso?".

Ayato: "Eso mi niño es un pajarito".

Niño: "¿Que es un pajarito?"

Ayato: "Un animalito que canta muy bonito".

En eso su esposa entraría en la habitación cargando a la otra hija de Ayato.

Esposa: "Cariño, no le hagas tantas preguntas a tu papa, no ves que ya está cansado".

Ayato: "Amor no digas eso, es más me agrada su curiosidad".

En eso una hoja de un árbol entraría por la ventana y caería justo adelante del niño quien la tomaría en sus manos y la vería de todos los ángulos:

Hijo: "Papa, ¿Qué es esto?".

Ayato solo daría una pequeña risa y su esposa lo imitaría, ella entonces le daría un beso en la mejilla y se iría del lugar dejando a Ayato solo con su hijo, quien entonces le daría pequeños jalones en el pantalón para llamarle su atención.

Hijo: "Papa, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?".

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Yajirobe estuvo a punto de preguntar por su hijo, pero vio que Ayato había derramado un par de lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar tal momento, así que mejor evito tocar ese tema y siguió manejando en silencio dejando a Ayato en paz.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Ayato y Yajirobe ya lograban ver la casa donde estaba el escondite, ambos estaban felices de que por fin habían llegado, pero conforme avanzaban lograron ver que todos estaban afuera del escondite, esto había hecho sospechar a Ayato y a Yajirobe quienes se miraron entre sí, ellos al llegar intentaron bajar del camión, pero al solo abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por un varios, dentro del camión Octavio cubriría con su cuerpo a los supervivientes, mientras que Ayato, Yajirobe y Morgan bajarían por el otro lado quedando protegidos por el gran vehículo.

Ayato: "! OIGAN, SOMOS NOSOTROS, NO DISPAREN ¡".

Pero no recibieron respuesta alguna de la resistencia, Ayato empezaría a tener mala espina sobre todo esto, Yajirobe viendo también esto asomaría su cabeza sobre el vehículo viendo que todos en la resistencia están en cuclillas y que alguien que tenía una ametralladora los vigilaba, pero también notaba que varias mujeres no estaban entre ellos, pero este tendría que ocultarse nuevamente debido a que varias balas de gran calibre por poco y le atraviesan su cabeza.

Yajirobe: "Ayato, no fueron ellos quienes nos dispararon, y no encontré a algunas mujeres".

Ayato: "No me digas que".

Fue entonces que del escondite salió alguien que Ayato pudo identificar, era aquel ladrón rubio que por poco asesina a Black, este estaba saliendo abrochándose sus pantalones y poniéndose una camisa.

Ayato: "Son ellos otra vez".

**CONTINUARA…**


	14. ¿Que sentido tiene?

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, bueno al grano perdón por la inactividad que ha habido en esta semana, tuve que estar cuidando a un pariente que se enfermó y ya no tenía tiempo para escribir, pero eso ya paso y espero que de ahora en más todo regrese a su ritmo de siempre, espero no invocar algo mas con esto, bueno ahora amigo A flying Ikaruga que bueno que te gusto ese capítulo y déjame decirte que eres bien puntual condenado no paso ni un día y ya comentaste y eso es bueno, bueno y como siempre digo comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo, y sin más ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 14:

**Futuro de Trunks, Escondite de Ayato**

Ladrón Rubio: "¿Qué es lo que pasa? No vez que estoy ocupado haya adentro".

Ladrón Bajo: "Lo sé, pero tenemos visitas".

El ladrón rubio miraría atrás de su compañero viendo que un camión estaba estacionado.

Ladrón Rubio: "Vaya vaya vaya, mira nada más que tenemos aquí, y ¿quién nos trajo semejante regalo?".

Ladrón Bajo: "Nadie más que nuestro loco favorito".

Ladrón Rubio: "Conque nuestro loquito ehhh; Oye Ayato es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, todos te echábamos de menos, porque no vienes y te unes con nosotros".

Ayato no se movería de su resguardo, el ladrón rubio al ver esto le quitaría el arma a su compañero y le apuntaría a la cabeza a uno de los supervivientes:

Ladrón Rubio: "Oye Ayato te diré algo, si no sales de ahí ahora varios de tus amigos morirán".

Ayato: voz baja "Crees que de verdad lo haga".

Pero antes de que Yajirobe pudiera responderle se escucharía un disparo que aterro a Ayato, mirando por encima del camión miraría horrorizado como sin piedad el ladrón cumplía su promesa.

Ladrón Rubio: "Ups perdona Ayato, se me resbalo la mano, espero que con el siguiente no sea igual".

Esta vez el ladrón apuntaría a la cabeza de uno de los niños, este estaría tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, uno de los otros rehenes intentaría salvar al niño y en el proceso derribar a uno de ellos, pero ambos ladrones se darían cuenta de ello y con una puntería perfecta este sin voltear dispararía dándole en medio de las cejas a este hombre, muerte instantánea tendría dejando que el cuerpo sin vida callera a pocos centímetros del niño que estaría aterrado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Ladrón Rubio: "Muy bien Ayato si no sales en tres segundos será el turno de este niño, su destino esta en tus manos así que empezare a contar, UNO… DOS… TRE".

Ayato: "!DETENTE¡".

Ayato saldría de detrás del camión con las manos alzadas, Yajirobe y Morgan se le quedarían viendo solo para que Ayato con un asentimiento de cabeza empezara a avanzar hacia los captores.

Ladrón Rubio: "Sabia elección Ayato, eres un puto héroe, eres el puto héroe de este niño, díselo niño, dile gracias por haberte salvado".

Niño: "SNNIF usted es mi héroe señor Ayato SNNIF mu…muchas gracias".

Ayato: "Ya me tienes a mí, ahora deja que los demás se vayan, esto es entre ustedes y yo".

Ladrón Bajo: "JAJAJA ¿De verdad crees que dejaremos ir a nuestras presas así de fácil?, solo porque te dejaste capturar, JAJAJA entonces estas más loco de lo crees".

Ladrón Rubio: "Tienes razón compañero, el hecho de que te hayas entregado no significa que los SALVASTE A ELLOS".

El ladrón le daría un rodillazo a la altura del estómago a Ayato que lo pondría de rodillas sujetándose el área afectada a la vez que tocia, el ladrón en superioridad levantaría la mirada de Ayato a punta de arma.

Ladrón Rubio: "Y sabes algo mas Ayato, aun no nos hemos olvidado de que tú y tu amigo nos hicieron ¿Verdad?".

Ladrón Bajo: "Así es maldito, primero nos vengaremos de ti y después me encargare personalmente de tu perro".

Ladrón Rubio: "Espera un momento, no comas ansias compañero, primero lo primero, humillarlo lo más que podamos y después iremos por ese perro MAL NACIDO".

El ladrón rubio le daría una patada en la barbilla que lo dejaría tirado de espaldas, Yajirobe intentaría salir a ayudar a Ayato, pero esto lo detendría, Yajirobe no entendería del porque hasta que vería como el niño aún seguía siendo un rehén del ladrón bajo.

Ladrón Rubio: "Dile a tu amiguito que, si hace, aunque sea el mínimo movimiento el niño se muere".

Ayato: "Él no hará nada, se los prometo solo dejen al niño tranquilo".

Ladrón Bajo: "Nos quieres ver las caras de estúpidos, sabemos perfectamente que ese gordo es un guerrero que pudo hacerle frente a los androides hace años y pudo sobrevivir para contarlo".

Ayato ya no diría nada, este solo se volvería a poner de pie y se pararía enfrente a los ladrones, ellos dos estarían complacidos por esto.

Ladrón Bajo: "Ja así que aun puedes ponerte de pie, mejor para nosotros".

Ayato: "A mi háganme lo que quieran, pero a los demás déjenlos en paz".

Ladrón Rubio: "¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?, todo esto que hacemos es para que tu sufras, por lo que tú y tu amigo nos hicieron".

Ayato: "¿Pero qué sentido tiene eso?, ustedes solo quieren vengarse de mí y de… ya saben, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de nada".

Ladrón Rubio: "¡YA DEJA DE REPETIR SIEMPRE LO MISMO!".

El ladrón había por fin explotado en ira, este se abalanzo en contra de Ayato y empezó a golpearlo salvajemente en la cara, Ayato no ponía resistencia a esto y su compañero tratando de evitar que su venganza acabara tan rápido se lo quitaría de encima, después de esta golpiza Ayato estaría sangrando por todos lados de la cara, todos los supervivientes incluidos Yajirobe y Morgan mirarían con impotencia este grotesco espectáculo, el ladrón bajo para intentar calmar a su compañero le dirá:

Ladrón Bajo: "Oye, y…y que tal si vemos que es lo que trajo en el camión, y le restregamos en la cara que esto ya no será para nadie más que para nosotros".

Ladrón Rubio: "Buena idea compañero, esto será un escarmiento mayor para el loco".

El ladrón bajo le aventaría al niño a su compañero para después ir corriendo a la parte trasera del camión, este daría un par de toquecitos primero para escuchar si es camión estaba lleno o solo estaba vacío, este estucharía como la puerta al parecer esta topando con algo, este emocionado abriría ambas puertas a la vez solo para que su sonrisa fuera borrada por una mano de gran tamaño de lo tomaría de la cara y se lo llevaría consigo adentro del camión, su compañero vería esto preocupado, este no sabría qué pasaba hasta que empezaría a escuchar los gritos de dolor y agonía de su compañero que serían silenciados abruptamente, el tomaría a Ayato del cuello y le gritaría:

Ladrón Rubio: "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TRAJERON AHÍ ADENTRO?!".

Ayato: "Nada en especial" sonrisa "Solo a unos cuantos amigos".

Ladrón Rubio: "¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!".

Entonces el ladrón escucharía como alguien bajo del camión, este al observarlo se aterraría de ver de quien se trataba.

Ladrón Rubio: "No… no puede ser, se supone que tu deberías estar muerto, yo vi como los androides te habían despedazado hace años".

Octavio: "Pues te tengo malas noticias, yo soy un androide y mientras mi cabeza no sea destruida yo seguiré vivo".

Ayato: "(¿Acaso dijo que él es un androide?)".

Ladrón Rubio: "No…NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEAS TU, SI TE ME ACERCAS EL NIÑO SE MUERE".

El ladrón había entrado en desesperación, ya que el simple hecho de ver a alguien que creía muerto estaba enfrente de el vivito y colendo lo aterraría, este en su desesperación dispararía en contra de Octavio solo para que se diera cuanta que las balas le revotaban, Octavio empezaría a avanzar lentamente hacia el pero este se detendría a los pocos metros, el ladrón creería que por fin comprendió su posición pero Octavio por su parte apuntalaría su puño cerrado contra él, el ladrón no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada cuando el puño de Octavio saldría disparado cual cuete se tratara, el ladrón alcanzaría a agacharse por poco esquivando el puño pero este soltaría al niño que aprovecharía esto para correr hasta donde estaba Ayato, este solo lo abrazaría entre sus brazos intentando reconfortarlo mientras Yajirobe y Morgan se pondrían enfrente de ellos dándoles protección , el ladrón en un intento de salvarse intentaría huir del lugar, grave error para el ladrón ya que este chocaría con lo que él pensaba era un muro de ladrillos que lo hiso caer hacia atrás, este al mirar con que choco su corazón parecería detenerse un segundo, Ayato estaría feliz junto con Yajirobe y Octavio.

Black: "Hola de nuevo".

El ladrón estaría paralizado del miedo junto con los demás supervivientes, pero este notaria que Black estaría aun si su camisa y con más heridas de las que el recordaba.

Ladrón Rubio: "¡JAJAJA LO MISMO DIGO MALDITO, ESPERO QUE HAYAS HECHO TU ORACIONES, ¡POR QUE DE AQUÍ NO SALES VIVO!".

Este empezaría a dispararle a quemarropa, pero Black detendría cada una de las balas con las manos desnudas, el ladrón quedaría con la boca abierta por ver que él ahora estaba como si nada, pero su miedo acrecentaría cuando Black soltó todas las balas de su mano, pero todas comprimidas en una bola mal hecha, Black vería como en el suelo habían cadáveres de personas, este después voltearía a ver a Ayato con todas las marcas de golpes y heridas en la cara, Black apretaría su puño asustando aún más al ladrón.

Black: "Ayato ¿él fue quien hizo todo esto?".

Ayato: "Así es, el mato a esos hombres y por poca mata a este niño".

Black entonces recogería del suelo al ladrón que en vez de suplicar por su vida diría.

Ladrón Rubio: "¡ADELANTE, MATAME, DEMUESTRALES A TODOS COMO ERES DE VERDAD, EL GENOCIDA QUE HA ANIQUILADO A TODA LA HUMANIDAD, Y QUE HA VENIDO A JUZGAR A TODOS LOS HUMANOS COMO PECADORES!".

Black pondría su mano en el estómago del ladrón y este crearía que sería su fin, Black estaría decidido por acabar con esta escoria, pero a su mente vendrían todos esos recuerdos de cuando era aquel asesino de humanos cruel y sanguinario, este entonces se quedaría quieto un momento sin hacer nada:

Black: "No lo haré".

Ladrón Rubio: "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?".

Black: "Que no lo hare, ya no soy como tú, ya no soy aquel que segado por su orgullo y su afán de ser un dios perfecto juzgaba a los demás sin antes ver si lo que hacía era lo correcto".

El ladrón estaría estupefacto por lo que acababa de escuchar, los supervivientes no sabrían que realmente estaba pasando.

Black: "Pero, aun así, asesinaste a otros solo por querer hacer tu propia voluntad, a mí no me toca juzgarte".

El lanzaría al ladrón enfrente de todos los supervivientes quienes lo mirarían con odio, este en un intento de amenazarlos dispararía contra ellos, pero el arma ya no tendría munición alguna.

Black: "Les toca ellos".

Y con solo esa última frase los demás supervivientes empezarían a linchar al ladrón quien solo podría gritar de agonía, Black dejaría que los demás se encargaran de el mientras el iría directamente a donde estaba Ayato, el niño tendría miedo, pero Ayato solo le acariciaría la cabeza tranquilizándolo.

Ayato: "Me alegra que hayas salido con vida de ese enfrentamiento".

Black: "Yo no moriré hasta que todo esto haya acabado" sacaría del bolsillo algo "Comete esto".

Black le daría en la mano la mitad de la semilla del ermitaño que había guardado anteriormente, Ayato sin rechistar se la comería sanando en su totalidad, solo quedarían las manchas de la sangre que había salido anteriormente.

Ayato: "Muchas gracias Black".

Black: "No me lo agradezcas, te lo debía por habérmela dado antes".

Yajirobe: "Oye Black, buena idea esa de cortarle el brazo a Zamasu para que pudiéramos recuperar el anillo".

Black: "Bueno, eso fue un accidente, pero, aun así, ¿Cómo hicieron para usar el anillo del tiempo?".

Yajirobe: "A mí no me preguntes, pregúntaselo a Ayato".

Black: "¿Tu lo hiciste funcionar?".

Ayato: "Así es".

Black: "Estas lleno de sorpresas Ayato".

Mientras hablaban Octavio ya habría bajado a toda su gente del camión, Black se acercaría a él y diría:

Black: "Oye Octavio, muchas gracias por salvar a aquel niño".

Octavio: "No hay de que amigo Goku, después de todo tu habrías hecho lo mismo si hubieras llegado antes".

Black: "Tienes razón, oye Octavio podrías hacer que los demás no vayan a matar a ese sujeto, no quiero que cometan el mismo error que yo".

Octavio no entendería lo último, pero haría caso a Black, por su parte Ayato se le acercaría a Black.

Ayato: "Sabes que ahora que apareciste delante de los demás tendremos que explicar muchas cosas ¿no es así?".

Black: "Estoy consciente de eso, pero primero lo primero Ayato, checa el estado de los demás y baja a al refugió, siento algunos Ki´s débiles ahí".

Ayato: "Entendido".

Ayato se iría junto con Yajirobe y Morgan dejando solo a Black quien daría una última mirada a la ciudad destruida:

Black: "Trunks, espero que no tardes en regresar, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible contra Zamasu cuanto antes".

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. La Paz en el pasado

**Que Pachuca por Toluca aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta historia, muchachos espero que me disculpen por la tardanza que tuve al traer este capítulo, caí en cama unos cuantos días por enfermedad y no pude escribir tanto como lo así regularmente, pero eso se acabó y con todo lo que tengo logre acabar este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y antes de que se me olvide SpartanV626 bienvenido a esta historia, que bueno que te haya gustado, te invito a que también te pases por mis demás historias y las disfrutes como esta; ya sin más distracciones disfruten este capítulo, comenten que les ha parecido y como siempre les digo al final, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

La Redención de un dios

Capítulo 15:

**Corporación Capsula del pasado**

Ya era de noche en la corporación Capsula, todos los presentes estaban disfrutando de una comida agradable que Bulma había conseguido para ellos, en una de las mesas estaban los Mirai´s quienes estaban comiendo la comida como locos, esto debido a la falta de alimentos en su tiempo, Bulma y Vegeta no se extrañaban de la forma de comer de Mirai Trunks debido a su sangre saiyajin, pero de Mirai Bulma y Mirai Mai era una sorpresa, en otra mesa estaban Bills el dios de la destrucción, su ayudante Whis y Goku quienes degustaban de su comida, Vegeta un poco harto de ver que solo comían y no habían dicho nada de lo que había pasado en el universo 10 diría.

Vegeta: "Kakaroto".

Goku: "Dime Vegeta".

Vegeta: "Dinos que rayos fue lo que ocurrió en el universo diez".

Goku tragaría un gran pedazo de carne y se limpiaría su boca con su antebrazo y diría.

Goku: "Pues veras, cuando llegamos al Universo 10 el Sr. Bills estuvo a punto de eliminar a Zamasu en cuanto lo vimos, pero apareció el dios destructor de ese universo para detenerlo, por poco y ambos pelean, pero el Sr. Whis y el otro ángel lograron detenerlos".

Vegeta: "¡SALTATE ESA PARTE Y DIME LO MERAMENTE IMPORTANTE!".

Goku: "Espera Vegeta, no te pongas así, solo te contaba lo que paso".

Vegeta: "Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA ESO, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO SABER ES SI DERROTARON A ZAMASU O ENCONTRARON ALGUNA INFORMACION AL RESPECTO".

Mirai Bulma: "Espera Vegeta, eso yo te lo puedo decir" se levanta de su asiento "Bueno para resumir lo ocurrido resulta ser que este Zamasu no es malvado, al igual que mi Trunks este tiene su propia versión de tu línea del tiempo, mientras que el mío se volvió malvado el suyo al parecer todavía no tiene un odio contra los humanos, inclusive el mismo prometió ir a ayudarnos cuando volvamos".

Vegeta: "Así que este Zamasu inclusive será de ayuda para derrotar a tu Zamasu, es un poco enredado, pero no importa, ahora dime Kakaroto, conociéndote no me sorprendería que me dijeras que te enfrentaste a él o me equivoco".

Goku: "Así es Vegeta, ese sujeto de verdad era fuerte pero no tanto como nosotros, así que no será de mucha ayuda en cuanto a la batalla".

Vegeta: "Muy bien; Trunks".

Trunks: "¿Qué quieres papa?".

Vegeta: "No, tu no, el otro".

Mirai Trunks: "Si dígame".

Vegeta: "Cuando termines de comer quiero que nos veamos al otro lado de la laguna".

Mirai Trunks: "Claro padre".

Vegeta sin decir nada más se iría del lugar volando dejando a los demás en su sitio, Mirai Trunks vería como se iría su padre.

Bills: bostezo "Muy bien Whis es hora de ir a casa".

Whis: "Como usted diga señor Bills".

Mirai Trunks: "Oiga Sr, Bills, no nos va a ayudar, con su poder podríamos derrotar a Black sin problemas".

Bills: "Niño escúchame con atención, nosotros los dioses de la destrucción tenemos prohibidos viajar por del tiempo y si Zeno-Sama se llega a enterar de esto estate seguro que tanto este mundo como el tuyo podría terminar desapareciendo, mejor agradece a que te estoy ayudando dándote la vista gorda para que este par te ayuden".

Bulma: "Sr. Whis, usted piensa lo mismo".

Whis: "Por desgracia si, además como ángel mi deber es no interferir en los asuntos de los mortales, lo único que podría hacer es traer a nuestro Zamasu para que los ayude".

Bills: "Whis ya fue suficiente charla, vamos ya".

Whis: "Muy bien".

Whis con un par de toquecitos de su bastón al suelo invocaría un torrente de luz arcoíris alrededor de ambos dioses para después este ascender a gran velocidad al cielo perdiéndose esa luz en el espacio.

Todos mirarían como ambos dioses se iban del lugar dejando un sabor de boca amarga a Mirai Trunks, pero Mirai Mai lo consolaría y lo guiaría de nuevo a la mesa para seguir comiendo.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Todos ya habían terminado de comer, Goku en su mesa había dejado 6 filas de platos vacíos y los Mirai habían dejado 7 filas de platos vacíos en conjunto.

Goku: "Ahh que rico comí".

Mirai Trunks: "Nosotros también, muchas gracias por darnos esta comida madre".

Bulma: "No hay de que Trunks, además por lo visto ustedes no habían comido antes".

Mirai Mai: "Desde los androides nuestros alimentos han escaseado, pero con la llegada de Black solo quedaban alimentos para animales y uno que otro enlatado".

Goku: "No me puedo imaginar las situaciones tan difíciles que debieron haber pasado en su tiempo".

Mirai Bulma: "Y es mejor que tú mismo lo veas, con la máquina del tiempo… LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO, se me había olvidado completamente".

Mirai Trunks: "De verdad se te había olvido hacer las reparaciones de ella, COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE".

Mirai Bulma: "HEY a mí no me alces la voz que soy tu madre".

Mirai Mai: "Con todo respeto Sra. Bulma, pero me parece que olvidarse de la cosa más importante para nuestra salvación siga haya atrás sin ser reparada y sin el combustible".

Bulma: "Eso no es del todo cierto".

Todos los presentes voltearían a verla desconcertados:

Trunks: "De que hablas mama".

Bulma: "Pues verán, mientras ustedes estaban afuera o descansando yo me dedique a mejorar un poco la máquina del tiempo".

Mirai Bulma: "Pero…¿Cómo pudiste arreglarla? Digo… tu y yo somos la misma persona y tenemos gran inteligencia, pero no te había dicho nada sobre como la construí".

Bulma: "En eso te equivocas, si me ayudaste CON ESTO".

Ella sacaría de su bata un viejo libro que tenía asomando varios otros papeles que parecían pegados a otros.

Mirai Bulma: "MI diario de investigación, como es que lo conseguiste".

Bulma: "Bueno… realmente no fui yo quien lo encontró".

Ella solo voltearía su mirada a cierto grupo de niños latosos que seguían comiendo y al ellos sentirse observados voltearían a verlos.

Pilaf: "¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos miran todos?".

Bulma: "La realidad fue que este niño estaba metiendo las narices en la máquina del tiempo y lo descubrí, y cuando fui a sacarlo de ella ambos encontramos el diario tirado en el suelo".

Mirai Bulma: "Pero no lo entiendo, se supone que deje el diario en mi laboratorio, pero se supone que fue destruido junto al laboratorio cuando Zamasu nos atacó".

Mirai Mai: "Bueno… creo que yo soy la culpable".

Mirai Trunks: "¿Cómo dices Mai?"

Mirai Mai: "Mientras tú te enfrentabas a Zamasu y Bulma se encargaba de encender la máquina del tiempo yo vi el diario y sin pensarlo lo tomé".

Mirai Trunks: "Mai pero que lista eres".

Y sin avisar Trunks tomaría de la cintura a Mirai Mai y la giraría alrededor del solo para después bajarla, ambos se verían a los ojos un momento para después separarse avergonzados al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos.

Bulma: "Sinceramente mi otra yo te felicito, pronto tendrás cuñada".

Mirai Bulma: "Ni que lo digas, desde hace mucho son así pero no lo han querido admitir".

Estos y otros comentarios pondrían aún más rojos a la joven pareja…perdón a los dos jóvenes que no sabrían que decir, Goku con una simple risa lograría quitar la atención que tenían ambos jóvenes.

Goku: "Muy bien, si ustedes ya pueden arreglar la máquina del tiempo será mejor que yo vaya con Kaiosama para pedir unos cuantos objetos, nos vemos después".

Y sin decir nada más el usaría la tele transportación, todos al ver que Goku ya no estaba también se irían del lugar, las Bulmas se irían directo al laboratorio para terminar de arreglar la máquina, Pilaf y su pandilla decidirían acompañarlos para ver si podían ayudar en algo, Mirai Mai también se retiraría cuando vio a Mirai Trunks se quedó viendo el cielo infinito, ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza así que se pondría alado de Mirai Trunks.

Mirai Mai: "Sigues pensando en nuestro mundo ¿Verdad?".

Mirai Trunks: "Como no hacerlo, nosotros estamos aquí a salvo, mientras que haya ya no solo tienen que tratar con Black, sino con un ser inmortal que ni siquiera un dios de la destrucción pudo destruir".

Mirai Mai: "Trunks, sé que las cosas no están yendo bien, pero al igual que los androides hace años podremos regresar las cosas como eran antes, hay que tener fe en que todo mejorara".

Mirai Trunks: "Tienes razón, pero aun así estamos tardando demasiado en regresar, que tal si Black ya encontró a la resistencia, que tal si ya los destruyo y todo por nuestra culpa".

De la nada Mirai Mai lo besaría en la mejilla sorprendiendo al hibrido Saiyajin, cuando el beso termino Mirai Trunks se tocaría la mejilla y miraría sorprendido a Mirai Mai quien tenía un marcado sonrojo y estaría jugueteando con su larga cabellera.

Mirai Trunks: "Mai…".

Mirai Mai: "Solo… ya no pienses en eso y mejor… disfruta este poco de tiempo que tenemos de paz, ya verás que todo saldrá bien".

Ella rápidamente entraría corriendo a la casa dejando a un Trunks aun pasmado procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Trunks una vez fuera de su pequeño trance decidiría disipar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y mejor decidiría ir a donde su padre estaba esperándolo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto al otro lado del lago**

Mientras los demás se divertían en aquella "fiesta" Vegeta se la paso todo el tiempo entrenando al aire libre, pero al sentir como su hijo se acercaba a su ubicación decidiría detener momentáneamente su entrenamiento, Mirai Trunks se pararía enfrente de su padre que tendría su mirada estoica.

Mirai Trunks: "Aquí estoy padre".

Vegeta: "Muy bien, Trunks quiero que me demuestres cuál es tu verdadero poder".

Mirai Trunks: "Esta bien".

Vegeta se pondría en pose de batalla, mientras que Trunks solo se mantendría esperando el primer movimiento de su padre; y sin aviso Vegeta atacaría a Trunks con una patada al estómago que lo mandaría a volar, Trunks con una onda de Ki se detendría, Trunks no confiándose se transformaría de inmediato en Súper Saiyajin 2 logrando acertar un golpe directo en la mejilla que le mandaría a estrellar contra el suelo, Vegeta aun un poco aturdido lograría esquivar un ataque de Ki que explotaría al contacto con el suelo, Vegeta con un movimiento ágil daría un golpe de revés que daría con un Trunks queriendo atacarlo por sorpresa, pero el golpe no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Trunks quien aprovechando que tenía su brazo a su merced lo tomaría y empezaría a girar sobre su propio eje, Vegeta con un grito fuerte se transformaría en Súper Saiyajin y empezaría a disparar esferas de Ki a Trunks quien no esperaría este ataque, una gran explosión se vería en los cielos dejando ver como el cuerpo de Trunks salía disparado de la nube.

Vegeta: "Trunks, no me digas que ese es todo tu poder, porque si es así me haz decepcionado"

Trunks recomponiéndose en el aire miraría a su padre y con gran agilidad lo atacaría de frente, Vegeta estaría preparado para contraatacarlo, Trunks a los pocos centímetros de tocarlo desaparecería de su vista sorprendiendo a Vegeta quien miraría atrás de el a Trunks en su transformación de Dai San Dankai que le daría un fuerte golpe de martillo en su espalda que lo mandaría a estrellarse al suelo estrepitosamente.

Mirai Trunks: "No te preocupes padre, aún no he mostrado todo mi poder".

Vegeta: "Así es como habla un verdadero Saiyajin".

Vegeta aumentaría su poder hasta alcanzar la fase dos del Súper Saiyajin se lanzaría directo a atacar a Trunks que estaría estático en su lugar esperando pacientemente el ataque de su padre, Vegeta lanzaría un derechazo directo a la cara de Trunks que quien regresaría a su fase dos haciendo que su cuerpo ya no fuera tan grande y por consecuencia el ataque de Vegeta pasara de largo, Trunks tomaría ventaja de esto logrando acertarle un golpe en las costillas a Vegeta para después darle una patada descendente, Vegeta lograría bloquear ese ataque poniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, ambos saiyajines se daría una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que ambos se separaran y bajaran al suelo para tomar un respiro.

Vegeta: "Vaya, no esperaba que tuvieras un mejor control sobre esa transformación inútil".

Mirai Trunks: "Tal vez sea inútil a largo plazo, pero si es para ataques fugases es algo bastante eficaz".

Vegeta: no cabe duda de que eres hijo mío, de otra forma no te la hubieses ingeniado para hacer tal estrategia".

Mirai Trunks: "Muchas gracias padre".

Vegeta: "Aun así, todavía te falta para poder alcanzarme a mi o a Kakaroto".

Mirai Trunks: "De eso no hay duda papa".

Vegeta: "Por ello te voy a entrenar".

Mirai Trunks: "¿Cómo fue que dijo?".

Vegeta: "No me hagas repetirlo, empezaremos mañana por la mañana, iremos inmediatamente a la habitación del tiempo a entrenar".

Mirai Trunks: "No lo entiendo padre, su poder junto al del Sr. Goku serían suficiente para derrotar a Black y Zamasu, de por si usted pudo derrotarlo en la forma base mientras que yo no pude".

Vegeta: "No confundas las cosas Trunks; el simple hecho que no haya cambiado mi apariencia no significa que yo no estuviera transformado".

Mirai Trunks: "Espere, eso significa que uso más poder del que uso ahora".

Vegeta: "Así es, odio admitirlo, pero ese sujeto verde me obligó a pasar a pasar a una forma divina".

Mirai Trunks: "Entonces eso quiere decir que".

Vegeta: "Así es, Kakaroto y yo ahora accedimos al mundo de los dioses".

Y para demostrarlo Vegeta se transformaría en Súper Saiyajin Blue sorprendiendo mucho a Trunks.

Mirai Trunks: "Increíble, yo no puedo percibir su presencia más puede sentir una gran presión proviniendo de ti, estoy más que seguro que con ustedes dos podrán acabar con ambos".

Vegeta irritado por lo que acababa de decir su hijo le daría un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Trunks que lo haría ponerse de rodillas.

Vegeta: "NO TE EQUIVOQUES TRUNKS, KAKAROTO Y YO NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ZAMASU YA QUE EL CASI ASESINA A MI HIJO DE ESTA LINEA, TU DEBER ES ACABAR CON AQUEL INSECTO QUE TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE KAKAROTO, ENTENDISTE".

Mirai Trunks: "Pero...papa".

Vegeta: "Nada de peros, o acaso crees que yo o Kakaroto estaremos siempre ahí cuando una amenaza llegue a tu hogar, claro que no, tu deber ahora como único guerrero de tu mundo… no sino como mi propio hijo es ir ahí y tu ser el defensor de esa tierra, o acaso es así como tu maestro Gohan te entreno".

Con esa última parte Trunks empezaría a recordar todos esos momentos de entrenamiento que paso junto a su maestro Gohan, además de recordar esa fatídica escena de Gohan sacrificando su brazo con tal de salvarlo a él.

Mirai Trunks: "Tienes razón padre, yo como hijo tuyo y defensor de mi tierra no debo dejar que otros interfieran en batallas que no son suyas, por eso acepto con gusto ese entrenamiento tuyo".

Vegeta: "Así se habla Trunks".

Mirai Trunks: "Aunque lo que acabas de decir fue algo muy conmovedor, espero saber que dirá mama de esto".

Rápidamente Vegeta lo tomaría de su chaqueta y lo levantaría por sobre él.

Vegeta: "Si se te ocurre decirle a tu madre de todo esto yo…".

Mirai Bulma: "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerle Vegeta?".

El príncipe de los saiyajin se quedaría estático al escuchar la voz de su mujer venir desde atrás de él.

Vegeta: "Pero… desde cuando estabas ahí".

Mirai Bulma: "Desde que ambos descendieron al suelo y empezaste a dar esa platica motivacional".

Vegeta: "Pero yo nunca pude sentir tu presencia, como lograste ocultarte".

Mirai Bulma: "Mi Gohan tubo la amabilidad de enseñarme a mí y a su madre y abuelo la manera de ocultar nuestro Ki, es por eso que Black nunca pudo encontrarnos".

Vegeta al ver que lo había escuchado todo se sonrojaría de la vergüenza y saldría disparado al cielo desapareciendo a lo lejos.

Mirai Trunks: "Vaya, no sabía que mi padre tuviera ese lado protector".

Mirai Bulma: "Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de tu padre, y esas cosas son las mismas que me hicieron enamorarme de él, bueno es mejor que tú y yo nos vayamos a casa, tú debes descansar lo máximo posible si es que vas a entrenar con tu padre por un año entero".

Mirai Trunks: "Tienes razón madre, vamos de una vez".

Trunks empezaría a caminar a lado de su madre en dirección a corporación capsula con una sonrisa en los labios debido a que a su manera su padre le ha demostrado ese lado paternal que siempre añoro sentir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**CURIOSIDADES Y ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO:**

**1: EN EL INICIO HAN PASADO APROXIMADAMENTE 7 HORAS DESPUES DEL ATAQUE DE ZAMASU.**

**2: NINGUN MIRAI A CAMBIADO SU VESTIMENTA EN TODO EL DIA.**

**3: TENIA PLANEADO HACER UNA INTERACCION ENTRE PILAF Y SU PANDILLA CON MIRAI MAI, PERO POR ESTO Y AQUELLO ESTO VA QUEDAR PARA OTRO CAPITULO.**

**4: MIRAI BULMA ES MAS MADURA QUE LA BULMA DEL PRESENTE NO SOLO POR EDAD SINO POR LAS EXPERIENCIAS QUE HA VIVIDO, PERO TIENE SUS LAPSOS DE JUVENTUD COMICA.**

**5: TALVEZ SEA UN POCO APRESURADO, PERO HICE LA ESCENA DEL BESO SOLO POR FANSERVIS PROPIO DE ESTA PAREJA, USTEDES QUE OPINAN DE ESTO, FUE MUY APRESURADO EL BESO O ESTUVO BIEN.**

**6: LA TRANFORMACION DE TRUNKS DAI SAN DANKAI LOGRO SER MAS ESTABLE QUE EN SU PRIMERAS APARICIENES EN Z DEBIDO A QUE LA HA ESTADO USANDO EN CONTRA DE BLACK EN VARIAS OCACIONES.**

**7: VEGETA NO MENCIONA EL NOMBRE DE SU TRANFORMACION "MAS ALLA DEL DIOS" DEBIDO A QUE NI EN EL ANIME NI EN EL MANGA LA NOMBRAN, ASI QUE DIGAMOS QUE COMO TAL NO TIENE NOMBRE TAMPOCO AQUÍ.**

**8: LA ACTITUD PATERNAL DE VEGETA QUE HA ESTADO MOSTRANDO ES DEBIDO A QUE SIENTE QUE DEBE SER MAS PROTECTOR CON TRUNKS PARA QUE NO VUELVA A OCURRIR LO MISMO QUE SUCEDIÓ AÑOS ATRÁS CUANDO CELL LO ASESINO FRENTE A SUS OJOS, A PESAR QUE SU PROPIO ORGULLO LE DIGA QUE NO SEA ASI.**


	16. Nos debes muchas explicaciones

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza que tuve en subir este capítulo, pero ustedes ya saben, las fiestas y todo eso me mantuvieron ocupado, pero bueno como dice el dicho mejor tarde que nunca no, y con lo mismo digo… FELICES FIESTAS ATRAZADAS XD; Jajaja bueno ya dejo eso y mejor digo lo de siempre, comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo, compártanlo con sus amigo y si tienen alguna idea para la historia soy todo oídos, bueno eso es todo y como siempre digo ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**La Redención de un dios**

**Capítulo 16:**

**Futuro de Trunks, Casa de Zamasu**

El atardecer se veía al horizonte, dejando ver ese espacio de tierra sin ninguna pizca de destrucción, solo un arroyo en el cual dos ciervos tomaban agua, paz en todas partes, al menos hasta que se escuchó una gran explosión que los ahuyentaría del lugar, en la cabaña donde vivían antes Black y Zamasu se encontraría un furioso Zamasu quien se sostenía a duras penas en la pared.

Zamasu: "¿Porque?, ¿Por qué no puedo regenerar completamente mi pierna?".

Y efectivamente como lo dijo, su factor regenerativo por alguna extraña razón estaba siendo ralentizada y a cada paso de su regeneración un par de partículas moradas aparecerían y volverían a destruir aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Zamasu: "¿Acaso es que las Súper esferas del dragón no son tan efectivas?, no; eso no es posible, debe haber algo más que retenga mi regeneración".

En eso un recuerdo vendría a Zamasu, ese era del momento exacto donde Bills lo ataco con su Hakai, Zamasu entonces empezó a atar cabos recordando que paso después de eso.

Zamasu: "Ya veo, maldito Bills, a pesar de estar en el pasado tu maldita técnica sigue activa, pero no importa" Zamasu concentraría todo su poder en su pierna faltante logrando regenerarla al completo dejando que las partículas moradas ahora recorrieran todo su cuerpo sin destruir nada más "Yo soy un ser inmortal, y nada ni nadie me va detener en mi misión de erradicar a todos los seres humanos de la faz de todos los universos".

Zamasu se acercaría a una ventana para observar como el sol bajaba en el horizonte, este tendría una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Zamasu: "Espero que estés disfrutando de este día Black, ya que mañana será el último que verán tú y tus mascotas".

Zamasu reiría como loco a la nada imaginándose todas las formas como podría asesinar a Black y a los humanos de la manera más despiadada posible.

**Escondite de Ayato, un par de horas antes**

Todos en el lugar están exaltados y furiosos al tener la presencia de Black frente a ellos, Ayato trataba de mantener las cosas tranquilas, al principio creyó que ellos estarían aterrados por ver al principal asesino de los humanos frente a ellos, pero en cambio encontró una gran turba de gente intentándolo matar y tomar venganza por sus seres queridos, Yajirobe junto con Morgan y Octavio le hacían de guardias evitando que alguno de las piedras que eran lanzadas por los supervivientes dieran en Ayato o Black, este último no se molestaba en esquivar ni bloquear esos proyectiles, ni siquiera aquellas balas que hace unos instantes habían disparado contra su persona.

Ayato: "Tranquilos, todos tranquilos, por favor cálmense".

¿?: "¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NOS CALMEMOS SI TENEMOS A ESE MISERABLE FRENTE A NOSOTROS?".

Soldado Alto: "Ayato nos debes una explicación de porqué ustedes están defendiendo a Black".

Este soldado estaría acostado en una camilla improvisada vendado en su cintura y hombro, y a su lado estaría su compañero el Soldado bajo quien tendría media cara tapada por varios vendajes.

Ayato: "Así es y quiero responder todas las preguntas que tienen, pero todos deben de calmarse".

Todos en el lugar se miraron entre si dudosos en si creerle a Ayato sobre esto, pero gracias a los supervivientes de la zona nevada ellos decidieron escuchar lo que debía decir el que los había salvado antes.

Soldado bajo: "Bien Ayato, tu ganas, dinos que rayos está pasando aquí y porque Black esta contigo".

Ayato: "Muy bien" respira profundamente "Pues… verán, han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de estas semanas y pues…"

Yajirobe tomaría del hombro a Ayato y este voltearía a verlo.

Yajirobe: "Ayato, mejor déjame a mi explicar esto, de acuerdo".

Ayato: "¿Estás seguro?" Yajirobe asiente con la cabeza "Muy bien, adelante".

Yajirobe: "Gracias; lo que Ayato quiere decir es que en las últimas semanas Black ha logrado recuperar poco a poco el control de sí mismo".

Todos en el lugar estarían confundidos por lo que Yajirobe acababa de decir, incluido el mismo Black.

Black: "Yajirobe… ¿Que estas…?".

Yajirobe: en voz baja "Tu solo sigue el juego ¿Si?; Ejem… no sé si alguno de ustedes recordara cuando ese mago llamado Babidi llego a la tierra" todos responden con un sí "Y de seguro recuerdan que una de sus habilidades más aterradoras era el poder controlar a las personas que tenían algo de maldad en sus corazones".

Soldado alto: "¿Estas queriendo decir que Black realmente fue controlado por Babidi?".

Yajirobe: "Algo así, verán, ese sujeto verde que antes nos atacó en la resistencia al parecer era pariente de ese sujeto y él pudo poner bajo su control a Black".

¿?: "Pero Gohan y Trunks nos dijeron que sus padres habían muerto, como quieres que creamos que ese sujeto sea el mismo".

Octavio: "Eso es fácil, de algún modo lograron hacer que las esferas del dragón pudieran regresar a la vida a mi buen amigo Goku".

Yajirobe: "Así es, y al mismo tiempo y de alguna forma ese sujeto verde que ahora sabemos que se llama Zamasu logro controlarlo y hacer que el hiciera todo el trabajo sucio por él".

Soldado bajo: "Pero cuando Babidi controlo a la mitad de la población una marca apareció en su frente, y en las muchas ocasiones que atacamos a Black nunca notamos alguna".

Yajirobe: "Tienes razón en eso, pero lo que no te has fijado es que en realidad a Black si se le desapareció algo".

Todos los supervivientes se quedarían pensando en que rayos era lo que le faltaba a Black, pensaron en alguna marca en su cara o cicatriz en la mano, pero una de las niñas diría:

Niña: "¿Acaso es su camisa?".

Yajirobe: "Así es niña, al parecer Zamasu logro hacer alguna especie de hechizo que lograba mantenerlo en su control por medio de su camisa, talvez sea muy difícil de creer, pero es más fácil si lo ven; Oye Black puedes mostrar tu aura por favor".

Black: "¿De que serviría eso?".

Yajirobe: "Tu solo hazlo, ya lo explicare después".

Black le daría una mirada a Ayato quien solo asentiría con la cabeza, dando un leve suspiro Black cerraría los ojos y dejaría que su aura se manifestara, el esperaría que todos dieran algún sonido de espanto, pero al contrario solo escucharía varios murmullos de sorpresa, Black abriría sus ojos y vería que su aura ahora era de un color azul celeste pegando a lo blanco, Black sorprendido miraría sus manos.

Yajirobe: "Acaso esta prueba les mentiría, Gohan y Trunks hace tiempo nos explicaron que el color del aura era la representación del alma, y esa aura no puede ser disfrazada por nada".

Todos estarían más que sorprendidos por ver esa aura y por lo que acababa de decir el barbón, Black dejaría de emitir su aura y daría otro vistazo a Ayato, quien también lo miraba con asombro.

Soldado alto: "No puede ser".

Soldado bajo: "Yajirobe no mentía".

Octavio: "Es justo lo que tratábamos de decirles, ese sujeto ya no es Black, es mi buen amigo Goku, él ha regresado".

Ayato: "Así que ya lo saben gente, el ya no es el viejo asesino que todos conocemos, él es ahora aquel guerrero que lucho hace mucho tiempo por la paz del planeta, y ahora el mismo viene a defendernos junto a Trunks y sus aliados que vendrán del pasado".

Al decir esto todos en el lugar quedarían cayados dejando que un silencio incomodo rondara el lugar.

Yajirobe: "¿Qué les sucede, porque todos se callaron?".

Soldado Alto: "Es que ahora que sabemos que Black, perdón, Goku está de regreso y como tal él es más poderoso que Trunks creemos que ya no será tan necesaria su ayuda".

Black: "Te equivocas, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible".

Todos fijarían su mirada en Black, incluyendo sus amigos:

Octavio: "De que hablas amigo, hace un momento vimos cómo es que lograste darle una paliza a Zamasu".

Black: "Tienes razón Octavio, yo sin dudas soy más fuerte que Zamasu, pero el gran problema es que el…".

Soldado bajo: "Él es ¿Qué?".

Black: "Es un ser inmortal, y por lo tanto yo no soy suficiente como para derrotarlo, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible".

Octavio: "Pero Goku, ¿no sería más que suficiente con solo lanzarle un ataque de energía para desintegrarlo?".

Black: "Quisiera decir que sí, pero yo he visto cuáles son sus verdaderos poderes y hasta yo sé que él no se detendrá con solo destruirlo al completo, él se regenerara aun de la nada y seguirá luchando hasta que yo o Trunks nos agotemos y acabara con nosotros, créanme yo mismo he visto como ha hecho eso en los otros universos".

La resistencia al completo empezaría a discutir entre si al saber que ese sujeto era tan peligroso que inclusive el ahora conocido Goku decía que ni siquiera con todo su poder seria suficiente como para derrotar a Zamasu.

Black: "Pero no todo está perdido, cuando Trunks vuelva ustedes se harán cargo de decirle todo esto, y que la única forma que tendremos para derrotar a Zamasu será con la técnica de sellado de uno de mis maestros".

Yajirobe: "Él se refiere al Mafuba del viejo Roshi".

Soldado alto: "Pero pónganse a pensar un poco, ese viejo ya fue asesinado hace años por esos malditos androides, y si ellos llegan a este tiempo cuanto tiempo creen que tarden en volver a ese tiempo a por el anciano o a intentar aprender esa técnica, para cuando vuelvan Zamasu ya habrá acabado con todos nosotros".

Pero mientras hablaban Octavio estaría pensativo hasta que finalmente un viejo recuerdo vendría a su cabeza.

Octavio: "Esperen, talvez no necesitemos de esa técnica".

Ayato: "¿A qué te refieres Octavio?"

Octavio: "Tal vez podremos ganar algo de tiempo si hacemos que algunos de los guerreros que lucharon a nuestro lado hace años vuelvan a unirse a nosotros".

Yajirobe: "Es una buena idea Octavio, pero no sé si ya se te olvido que todos ellos fueron asesinados desde el ataque de los androides".

Octavio: "Lo sé, pero todavía a uno que sigue vivo y está escondido".

Black: "Eso no es posible Octavio, yo sabría si hay alguien escondido en cualquier parte del mundo con al menos un poco de poder de pelea".

Octavio: "Es verdad, pero no toda, este guerrero no se acerca a los estándares de pelea de un súper guerrero como Yajirobe o Trunks, pero si tiene una técnica que podrías usar contra Zamasu".

Suno: "Espera, estás hablando de…".

**Corporación Capsula del pasado**

Ya es de mañana en el pasado, todos se empezaban a alistar para hacer sus tareas para salvar el futuro, las dos Bulmas fueron al laboratorio donde arreglaban y mejoraban la máquina del tiempo, Goku habría usado la tele transportación para ir con Kaio sama a entrenar nuevamente, mientras tanto Mirai Trunks estaría saliendo del lugar apurado, pero al llegar a la entrada se toparía con su padre quien ya lo estaba esperando recargado de la salida.

Vegeta: "Espero que estés preparado, ya que este día entras como un insecto, pero mañana saldrás como un verdadero guerrero saiyajin".

Mirai Trunks: "Claro que sí, con tal de proteger mi mundo soy capaz de dar mi vida".

Vegeta sin decir otra palabra le daría la espalda a su hijo y despegaría, Mirai Trunks con una sonrisa en la cara haría igual siguiendo a su padre, y detrás de un pilar grande estaría el pequeño Trunks un poco celoso de que su padre fuera a entrenar con su otro yo, pero a la vez estaría agradecido de esto ya que esto significaba que podría estar cercas de Mirai Mai, con este pensamiento este correría devuelta al laboratorio.

**La cuenta regresiva para la batalla contra Zamasu ha comenzado, podrán nuestros protagonistas encontrar la manera de volverse más fuertes, como reaccionará Trunks cuando se entere que su enemigo jurado ahora de su lado, a que guerrero se habrá referido Octavio y cual será aquella técnica especial, eso y más lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**CURIOSIDADES Y ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO**

**El que el Hakkai de Bills siga activo es porque por las mismas palabras de Whis el dios de la destrucción puede destruir lo que sea, por lo cual gracias al deseo de las Súper esferas del dragón estas tienen un choque con este.**

**La mentira que dijo Yajirobe sobre que Black fue controlado por Babidi fue inspirado gracias al volverme a ver la saga de Black, y entre comillas una recomendación de un amigo para no hacer muy forzado la entrecomillas llegada de Black con los supervivientes.**

**Esta curiosidad está bloqueada, para desbloquearla debes recordar que personaje no poderoso podría hacer frente a todos los enemigos de DBZ en general (Excepto Majin Bu).**


	17. Encuentro inesperado

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, trayendo después de casi un mes completo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, bien solo les diré que he estado ocupado estudiando como loco debido a que este sábado 22 ya es mi examen de admisión, así que deséenme mucha suerte, ahora respondiendo a tu comentario Flying Ikaruga nop, no es el pero la temática va por ahí, bueno ya como siempre digo comenten que tal les ha parecido el capítulo, compártanlo con sus amigos y sin más que decir, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**La Redención de un dios**

**Capítulo 17:**

**Futuro de Trunks, Escondite de Ayato**

Después de que Octavio y Suno hayan dado la idea de hacer que un guerrero del pasado regresara a pelear las personas del refugio se sintieron aliviadas por saber que aún hay esperanzas para salvar este mundo agonizante, Ayato viendo que ya la gente estaba más tranquila diría:

Ayato: "Muy bien todos escuchen ahora, por lo que sabemos hoy ya no abra ataques así que tómense este tiempo para conocerse mejor y relajarse, Goku, Yajirobe y yo iremos a lo que queda de la cuidad a ver si podemos encontrar algunos víveres".

Soldado Bajo: "Sera mejor que lo reconsideres, ya está anocheciendo y eso podría usar Zamasu para atacarlos o atacarnos a nosotros".

Black: "Por eso no se preocupen, yo puedo sentir el Ki de Zamasu y este aún no se ha recuperado al completo, y si decidiera venir a nosotros yo regresare a enfrentarlo".

Yajirobe: "Ustedes no se preocupen por eso, él dice la verdad, además será mejor que atiendas a tu amigo, podrá ya estar vendado, pero aun así necesita de tu atención".

El soldado viendo que el gordo tenía razón no objetaría más, y una vez que el resto de las personas se ponían a lo suyo los mencionados saldrían del escondite junto con Octavio, Suno y Morgan.

Black: "¿Éstas seguro que quieres ir a buscarlo ahora?".

Octavio: "No te preocupes por mí, si pude esconderme de ti cuando estabas controlado podre ingeniármelas para esconderme de Zamasu".

Black: "Si… controlado…. Solo ten cuidado Octavio; tu muchacha, cuídalo".

Suno: "No te preocupes, yo lo protegeré" lo dice mostrando sus músculos inexistentes.

Todos reirían por eso sacando un pequeño puchero de Suno, después de despedirse Suno subiría en la espalda de Octavio y este activaría unos cuetes en la planta de sus pies despegando de ese lugar, los demás subirían al camión y se marcharían a la ciudad, en el camino Black volaba cercas del camión.

Yajirobe: "Sinceramente, ¿crees que encontremos algo útil en la ciudad?".

Ayato: "Hasta yo sé que todo ahí estará destruido, pero con el anillo del tiempo nos las arreglaremos".

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

En el centro de la cuidad en ruinas, Ayato buscaba entre los escombros cosas que pudieran servir para los sobrevivientes, desde latas de comida rotas hasta llantas destruidas y ropas, a pesar de su estado Ayato podría regresarlas a su estado anterior gracias al anillo del tiempo, mientras él y Morgan buscaban Black estaría sentado en un escombro hablando con Yajirobe:

Black: "¿Porque dijiste eso?".

Yajirobe: "¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas?".

Black: "¿Por qué les mentiste a los demás haya en el refugió?".

Yajirobe: "Ahhh eso, pues para que fuera más convincente".

Black: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Yajirobe: "Solo ponte a pensar; Black el asesino de humanos de repente se ha arrepentido de lo que hiso y ahora va a defender a sus antiguas presas así de la nada, ¿Tu lo creerías?".

Black: "Por supuesto que no".

Yajirobe: "Esa es la idea, si Ayato les hubiera dicho eso todos se volverían más locos de lo que estaban, ahora si decía algo más convincente como lo que paso hace años cuando Babidi llego y pudo controlar a la gente contigo era algo que aceptarían aún más fácil".

Black: "Si tú lo dices; Oye Ayato ¿qué tal va la búsqueda?".

Ayato: "Pues estaría aún mejor si alguien nos viniera a ayudar" Morgan ladra apoyando a Ayato.

Black solo se pondría de pie y ayudaría a buscar cualquier cosa, Yajirobe solo bostezaría un poco y mejor iría a caminar por ahí, por el camino Yajirobe veía los cuerpos calcinados de personas o sus partes destazadas por Zamasu, Yajirobe trataría de evitar verlas y seguiría adelante hasta llegar a los restos del laboratorio de Bulma, el curioso por ver que había ahí tomaría su Katana e impregnándola con su Ki lanzaría varios cortes de Ki (Gottsuan) destruyendo las piedras y escombros que obstruían las puertas, una vez adentro el veía como todo en el lugar estaba destruido.

Yajirobe: "Vaya, sí que destruiste todo amigo".

Yajirobe seguiría adelante hasta llegar a unas escaleras, este las bajaría hasta llegar a una zona subterránea que tenía una gran apertura en el techo, y al ver que las escaleras estaban destruidas este daría un salto para caer de pie en el suelo, este seguiría caminando hasta llegar a una gran piedra que esta recargada en una de las paredes, este la habría pasado por alto de no ser porque veía los escombros de una mesa, este por la curiosidad tiraría la piedra a un lado viendo la mesa destruida junto con varios cuadernos y libros que tenían cortes o estaban parcialmente destruidos.

Yajirobe: "De seguro son los apuntes de Bulma, debo hacer que Ayato los repare, pueden ser muy útiles para después".

Yajirobe daría un gran salto saliendo por el techo para buscar a Ayato, mientras él estaba corriendo vería como algo se movía dentro de uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie, Yajirobe curioso entraría en él, al principio Yajirobe intentaría detectar alguna presencia en el lugar, pero no detectaría nada, este estaba extrañado, pronto vería como una figura corría por las escaleras que iban al segundo piso, con algo de miedo y temblando este seguiría adelante con su katana desenvainada:

Yajirobe: "Quien… quien sea que este ahí salga de una vez... no te tengo miedo".

Todo quedaría en silencio hasta que el vería que una figura poco alta se movía en medio de las sombras, Yajirobe se petrificaría en su lugar y al ver que esta figura avanzaba lentamente hacia el este retrocedería poco a poco hasta que el sentiría una mano en su hombro.

Yajirobe: "AHHHHH".

Yajirobe caería de espaldas y retrocedería hasta chochar con la pared, la figura avanzaría hasta que rápidamente aparecería delante de una ventana, esta figura era de una ¿niña? De piel azulada con un traje raro y que sostenía un báculo en su mano:

Yajirobe: "Acaso estás loca, casi me matas de un susto".

¿?: "JAJAJAJAJA Perdón perdón es solo que nunca había visto una cara como la tuya JAJAJA".

Yajirobe tendría una cara de pocos amigos y después de que esta niña dejara de reír le preguntaría:

Yajirobe: "¿Quién eres y porque no pude detectar tu presencia?".

¿?: "Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kus y soy el ángel guardián del universo 10, el que no me detectaras es debido a que mi naturaleza es de un ser divino".

Yajirobe: "Lo que nos faltaba, otra loca con delirios de ser un Dios".

Kus: "Yo no soy una loca, estoy diciendo la verdad".

Yajirobe: "Si si lo que digas, ahora será mejor que me acompañes con mis compañeros, no quiero que te quedes sola aquí con ese loco suelto".

Yajirobe avanzaría a la salida solo para averiguar que una barrera lo evitaba, Kus le iba a explicar porque había levantado esa barrera solo para ser cortada de tajo al ver a Yajirobe usar el Gottsuan para destruir esa barrera, obviamente no lo lograría y dejaría su katana en su lugar:

Yajirobe: "Bien, creeré en tus palabras, ahora dime ¿porque me atrapaste aquí, acaso quieres matarme como lo hace Zamasu?".

Kus: "Claro que no, mi deber como ángel es solo mantenerme al margen de lo que hagan los mortales, pero ahora… solo quiero conversar un rato".

Yajirobe: "No soy el tipo de personas que acepten una plática, pero con toda esta locura creo que me serviría incluso para mí".

Kus: "Genial".

Kus se apoyaría en una pared rota y con una pequeña señal le indicaría a Yajirobe que se acercara, este sin remedio se apoyaría junto a ella sin ver por la ventana.

Yajirobe: "Niña, ¿porque estás aquí?".

Kus: "He estado muy aburrida, desde que el Señor Rumoosh y el Señor Gowasu se fueron he estado muy sola, y al no poder hacer mucho en mi mundo decidí venir al último que tiene vida inteligente".

Yajirobe: "Entonces Black decía la verdad".

Kus: "¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?".

Yajirobe: "Él nos dijo a mí y a Ayato que el junto con Zamasu ya habían arrasado con el resto de universos, este era el que les faltaba, solo que ambos decidieron divertirse con nosotros porque si no ya nos habrían asesinado a todos".

Kus: "¿Él les dijo como asesinaron a los dioses de la destrucción?".

Yajirobe: "Ayato me dijo que según Black ellos iban directo a los Kaios y Kaioshin, ya con ellos fuera del camino los dioses destructores morían, y en el caso de que el dios destructor se interpusiera ambos se fusionaban y a toda costa asesinaban al Kaioshin para terminar con él".

Kus abría apretado su puño con enojo, Yajirobe notaria eso y adivinando un poco diría:

Yajirobe: "No me digas que tus amigos que mencionaste eran un Kaioshin y un dios destructor".

Kus: "Así es, ambos eran mis mejores amigos, recuerdo… cuando a pesar de que Rumoosh se peleara frecuentemente con Gowasu ambos se querían mucho y siempre terminaban sacándome una carcajada, pero ahora que no están me siento muy sola… ahora que se cómo fue que lo asesinaron me dan ganas de ir yo misma y terminar con ambos Zamasu".

Yajirobe: "Es lo mismo que muchos han pensado, todos en este mundo quieren de una u otra manera terminar con esos sujetos, pero nadie ha podido hacerlo".

Kus: "Ya lo sé…" suspira "Dime algo humano, ¿Por qué ahora Zamasu estaba contigo y el otro humano sin querer asesinarlos?".

Yajirobe: "Es lo mismo que me estado preguntado todo el día".

Kus: "A que te refieres humano".

Yajirobe: "Mira niña, hasta donde se Ayato fue el que de alguna manera logro hacer que Black recapacitara con respecto a nosotros los humanos, lo único que se dé eso es que Black lo encontró un día y desde entonces Ayato le hablo de nosotros y ya".

Kus: "Eso suena a puras mentiras".

Yajirobe: "Si no me crees míralo tú misma".

Yajirobe de la nada le quitaría su báculo a Kus desapareciendo la barrera, y sin previo aviso este la cargaría de forma nupcial y con un gran salto llegaría al techo de uno de los pocos edificios en pie, este la dejaría en el suelo y con la mirada le señalaría hacia dónde mirar, ella un poco enojada miraría y sus se abrirían más al ver esa escena, debajo de ellos estaban Ayato, Morgan y Black quitando y recogiendo cosas del suelo, a Ayato se le habría dificultado levantar una de esas piedras y Black notándolo la quitaría por él, Ayato feliz le agradecería y seguiría buscando.

Yajirobe: "No puedo negar que Black fue un maldito, pero ahora él se está haciendo cargo de ayudarnos, según el mismo quiere remendar todas las cicatrices que el mismo provocó".

Kus: "Pero, aun así, él no puede tener el perdón de nadie, el asesino a muchas personas y todas quieren venganza de él, él es el mal en persona".

Yajirobe: "Lo sé, pero aquí hay alguien que pudo encontrar en el la poca luz que le quedaba" lo dijo señalando a Ayato.

Kus: "Un simple humano pudo hacer eso".

Yajirobe: "Así es, bueno creo que tengo que regresarte esto" le regresaría su báculo, Kus lo tomaría con una gran sonrisa "Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar con mis compañeros, ¿Quieres venir o te quedaras?".

Kus: "Creo que me quedo, si llego a tener contacto con los humanos estaría rompiendo la ley de los ángeles (Aunque ahora no importa mucho)".

Yajirobe: "No sé con qué te refieres a la ley de los ángeles, pero no importa, ah una cosa antes de que me vaya, si en algún momento Zamasu nos encuentra y tenemos que enfrentarnos a él te pido que protejas a los supervivientes".

Y sin decir nada mas este saltaría del edificio y se dirigiría a sus compañeros, Kus solo se quedaría ahí un momento más antes de decir:

Kus: "Jeje Zamasu, siempre me sorprendes y seguirás asiéndolo".

Kus daría un último vistazo a Black, un leve sonrojo se le aparecería en sus mejillas junto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que esta diere tres pequeños toques en el suelo con su bastón para desaparecer del lugar.

**Continuara…**


	18. De vuelta al Futuro

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, este mes de marzo ha venido demasiado fuerte para nosotros en México, primero tuvimos la desgracia de que el actor de voz de nuestro querido Gohan falleció por culpa de una disputa, desde aquí mando un abrazo afectuoso a sus familiares, después tuvimos el brote que se volvió pandemia aquí en la Ciudad de México, y ahora se cae el techo de la central de Abastos, si en Marzo nos fue así no me quiero imaginar lo que nos traerá abril, aunque ya me lo esperaba por la expresión que dice, febrero loco marzo otro poco, pero bueno, disfruten este capítulo mientras esta esta cuarentena y comenten que les ha parecido, y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**La Redención de un dios**

**Capítulo 18:**

**Corporación Capsula del pasado**

Ha pasado un día desde que Mirai Trunks y Vegeta habían partido a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo y ambas Bulma junto con sus padres y con la pandilla de Pilaf estarían afuera de Corporación Capsula esperándolos.

Bulma: "¿Hasta que hora van a llegar esos dos?".

Mirai Bulma: "Si estoy en lo correcto no tardaran mucho, a esta hora ellos fueron a entrenar".

Dicho y hecho ambas féminas vieron como dos estelas de luz llegaban, aterrizando frente a ellos estarían Mirai Trunks y Vegeta con las ropas sucias y desgarradas, además de una que otra herida.

Bulma: "Dios mío, que les paso".

Mirai Trunks: "Nada mamá, solo entrenamos enserio".

Mirai Bulma: "¿Y crees que con eso sea suficiente para salvar nuestro mundo?".

Vegeta: "Yo mismo les puedo asegurar que él está más que preparado para poder combatir a ese Kaioshin, apropósito, ¿Dónde está ese insecto de Kakaroto?".

Bulma: "Él se fue junto con el señor Whis, al parecer Zeno sama solicito su presencia inmediata, además dijo que pasarían de paso por Zamasu".

Vegeta: "Hm; Solo será peso muerto, si Kakaroto estaba en lo cierto solo estorbaría, Trunks y yo nos encargaremos de exterminar al otro Zamasu y a ese tal Black".

Mirai Bulma se quedaría pensando en eso último, pero sería interrumpida cuando un torrente de luz arcoíris caería delante de ellos, de ella aparecerían Whis, Bills, Goku y Zamasu que estaba siendo acompañado por Gowasu.

Vegeta: "Llegas tarde Kakaroto".

Goku: "Si, lamento la tardanza, pero Zen-Chan pidió mi presencia de urgencia, así que no podía negarme, además teníamos que ir por Zamasu".

Zamasu: "No deberías tomar a Zeno sama tan a la ligera Son Goku".

Todas las deidades concordarían con el aprendiz a Kaioshin, Mirai Trunks observaría a los acompañantes de Goku encontrando al Kaioshin de piel amarilla.

Mirai Trunks: "Y supongo que usted debe ser el Kaioshin del universo 10, ¿O me equivoco?".

Gowasu: "Así es, y ustedes dos deben ser las personas que vinieron del futuro".

Mirai Bulma: "Así es, también esta Mai, pero en un momento debería llegar".

Mirai Mai: "¡Señora Bulma!".

Bulma: "Y hablando de ella".

Mirai Mai llegaría corriendo con ambas científicas y les daría una capsula de un tamaño mayor a las que normalmente usan, Goku preguntaría:

Goku: "Oye Bulma, y esa capsula tan grandota".

Bulma: "Déjenme presentarles a la mejorada, a la fabulosa, e increíble".

Bulma pulsaría un botón en la capsula y la arrojaría lejos de ellos, una gran nube cubriría la zona hasta que al dispersarse dejarían a la vista:

Mirai Bulma: "La Máquina del tiempo modificada".

Todos observarían a la gran máquina que se asemejaría a la nave espacial que llevo a Goku a Namek hace años, solo que un poco más pequeña y con una cúpula de cristal como domo.

Bulma: "Gracias a mí y a mi otra yo hemos logrado mejorarla dándole más capacidad para llevar personas".

Mirai Bulma: "Además, esta cuenta con la ventaja de que ya no necesita tanto tiempo de carga para saltar atreves del tiempo".

Todos estarían impresionados por la construcción tan increíble que tenían delante de ellos, Bills junto con Whis serían los primeros en acercarse a ella, Bills pasaría su mano a la estructura y diría.

Bills: "He de admitirlo, su ingenio ha hecho de esta máquina bastante impresionante".

Bulma: "Je ¿Verdad que sí?".

Bills: "Aun así… una vez que termine todo esto quiero que ustedes mismos la destruyan".

Goku: "Pero Sr. Bills…".

Bills: "Nada de peros".

Whis: "Ya les explicamos cuales son las consecuencias de manipular el tiempo y no quiero que se cree otra línea del tiempo".

A regañadientes todos aceptarían lo dicho por ambos dioses y todos ya estarían listos para partir, los que viajarían serian ambas Bulma, Mirai Mai, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Zamasu y Gowasu; Bulma oprimiría un botón en la nave dejando caer una compuerta que dejaría subir a todos, pero antes de entrar Zamasu se detendría un momento para observar el amanecer de ese mundo cuando Goku y Gowasu le dirían que subiera, ya todos adentro verían que ambas Bulma estarían poniendo en un par de tuberías dos tubos con un líquido azul que se vaciarían de inmediato.

Zamasu: "Sra. Bulma, ¿que se supone que es eso?".

Mirai Bulma: "Esto es el combustible que se necesita para realizar el viaje de ida".

Zamasu: "Entiendo, pero es la suficiente para ir y venir".

Mirai Bulma: "Por supuesto que no, para hacer funcionar la maquina se necesitan mínimo dos tubos por viaje, por eso tenemos más guardados".

Zamasu: "Entiendo".

Gowasu: "Zamasu, ya deja de hacer esas preguntas y mejor prepárate, estas apunto de arreglar todos los daños que cometió tu otro yo y no quiero que me falles".

Zamasu: "Como usted diga Sr. Gowasu".

Goku: "¿Esta seguro que no quiere venir con nosotros Sr. Bills?".

Bills: "Así es, si Zeno Sama se diera cuenta de que falto podría destruir todo nuestro universo de inmediato".

Vegeta: "KAKAROTO, DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y VAMONOS"

Goku: "Ya voy, ya voy".

Goku subiría a la nave y Bulma cerraría la compuerta.

Bulma: "Muy bien, ¿Están listos?, HAYA VAMOS".

**(Nota del autor: "De ahora en adelante ya no aparecerán las versiones del presente de nuestros protagonistas excepto por Bulma y Zamasu así que ahora les quitare el sufijo Mirai a los demás).**

Mirai Bulma oprimiría algunos botones y en el mismo instante desaparecerían de esta línea del tiempo, durante el viaje Goku les daría a Trunks y a Vegeta una semilla del ermitaño, ambos se la comerían recuperando todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**Futuro de Trunks, ruinas de la capital del oeste.**

La máquina del tiempo aparecería en el cielo de aquella ciudad, Trunks junto con Mai serían los primeros en observar atreves de la cúpula, pero lo que verían helaría su sangre, la cuidad destruida en su totalidad, una vez aterrizada la nave Trunks abriría la puerta y rápidamente saldría de la nave, Goku y Vegeta lo seguirán y vería como Trunks estaba parado en medio de los escombros.

Goku: "Trunks".

Trunks: "No… no no no, esto no puede ser".

Sin previo aviso Trunks activaría su aura y saldría disparado al cielo, ambos saiyajin le seguirían mientras que los demás los seguirían dentro de la nave, a los pocos minutos Trunks aterrizaría delante de una señal del metro subterráneo, detrás de él llegarían los demás y saliendo de la nave Mai y Mirai Bulma se pondrían a los lados de Trunks, este tendría un nudo en la garganta al observar el túnel colapsado junto a varios cuerpos esparcidos alrededor.

Mai: "Trunks, no fue tu culpa, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar".

Trunks: "¡CLARO QUE ES MI CULPA!, ¡TENIA QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ, PROTEGERLOS DE ESOS MALDITOS!".

Trunks derramaría algunas lágrimas en el suelo, su madre se pondría a su lado y lo abrazaría, Mai se uniría al abrazo tratando de consolar a Trunks.

* * *

**Escondite de Ayato, momentos antes**

Black estaría meditando afuera del escondite cuando abriría sus ojos y se pondría a mirar hacia la ciudad, se pondría de pie y trataría de sentir las presencias para ver si era quien creía, al confirmarlo entraría en el escondite y despertaría a Ayato.

Black: "Ayato, Ayato".

Ayato: "Mmm, ¿Qué sucede Black?".

Black: "Pronto, despierta a los demás".

Ayato: "¿Porque, paso algo?"

Black: "Es Trunks, regreso".

Ayato: "¿Enserio?".

Black: "Así es, necesito que ustedes vayan por él y le expliquen la situación, andando".

Ayato: "De acuerdo".

Ayato despertaría a Yajirobe y a Morgan y ambos despertarían al resto de los supervivientes, todos estarían alegres al saber que el salvador del mundo haya regresado con la ayuda que había prometido ir a buscar, todos saldrían a despedir a Ayato, Morgan y Yajirobe quienes irían a recogerlos en el tráiler, Black intentaría quedarse con los supervivientes con la excusa de protegerlos, pero todos le insistirían que fuera por ellos, sin otra opción Black se subiría a la parte trasera del camión, ya una vez todos adentro Yajirobe encendería el vehículo y partirían del escondite en búsqueda de los demás saiyajines siendo despedidos por los supervivientes.

**Casa de Zamasu**

* * *

Mirai Zamasu se encontraba bebiendo un delicioso Té cuando el sentiría como algo había pasado en el entorno, el pondría su taza de Té en la mesita que tenía cuando saldría de la casa hasta la terraza para ver el horizonte, más específicamente hacia donde se encontraba las ruinas de la capital de oeste, en su rostro aparecería una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mirai Zamasu: "¡JAJAJAJA POR FIN!, ¡LLEGO EL MOMENTO, TONTOS MORTALES LLEGO LA HORA DEL FIN PARA USTEDES ESTÚPIDOS MORTALES!".

Zamasu activaría su aura de manera violenta que haría temblar la tierra he inclusive alcanzaría el cielo, cuando ceso su Ki unas nubes de color verde inundarían el cielo cubriendo la mayor parte del mundo.

* * *

**Ruinas de la capital del oeste **

Goku y Vegeta habrían sentido el enorme Ki que Mirai Zamasu habría desatado, Trunks también lo habría sentido y junto a los demás mirarían al cielo, las nubes estarían cubriendo todo a cada segundo hasta no dejar que los rayos del sol entraran en la atmósfera.

Vegeta: "¿Qué rayos está pasando?".

Los Mirai sabrían exactamente lo que pasaba, Trunks rápidamente pasaría al Súper Saiyajin 2 sorprendiendo a los demás, pero lo imitarían preparándose para pelear, nada pasaría a su alrededor, hasta que de la nada Mirai Zamasu aparecería en la espalda de Trunks con la espalda de Ki activada intentándolo atravesar, todo estaría en cara lenta para todos, hasta que Vegeta le lanzaría una esfera de Ki que evaporaría aquella mano de Mirai Zamasu haciéndole retroceder.

Goku: "Zamasu ¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

Zamasu: "Son, ese no soy yo".

Goku al escuchar a Zamasu detrás del voltearía a ver al otro que rápidamente regeneraría su mano.

Mirai Zamasu: "¿Sorprendido de verme Son Goku?".

Zamasu: "Así que, tu eres yo de esta época".

Mirai Zamasu: "Es bueno ver que otro yo esté aquí, sé que tienes los mismos deseos que yo en purificar a los mundos de los asquerosos mortales, ven, únete a mí y destruyamos a los humanos, incluyendo a tu incompetente maestro".

Zamasu empezaría a volar hasta quedar a lado de su doble, todos estarían sorprendidos por la traición de su compañero, Gowasu preocupado le gritaría:

Zamasu: "¡ZAMASU, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES?, REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!".

Mirai Zamasu: "¡AHORRA TUS PALABRAS VIEJO DECREPITO!, ¡EL ES YO, Y AMBOS TENEMOS EL MISMO DESEO DE PURIFICAR ESTE MUNDO Y NADA NOS HARÁ CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN!".

Mirai Zamasu empezaría reír como loco mientras el otro Zamasu daría una leve sonrisa, Mirai Zamasu crearía un bombardero planetario para acabar con todos, Goku y Vegeta se transformarían en Súper Saiyajin 2 para detener ese ataque, hasta que… Mirai Zamasu sentiría como en su vientre salía algo caliente de él.

Mirai Zamasu: "¿Pero… que es esto?" desaparece su ataque y escupe sangre.

Y al igual que el todos tendría la boca abierta cuando vieron que eso caliente era una espada de Ki, pero del Zamasu del pasado, quien sacaría su espada de golpe completándolo con una patada que mandaría a Mirai Zamasu a los escombros de un edificio, molesto Mirai Zamasu saldría de ellos con una explosión que mandaría a volar todas esas piedras, Mirai Zamasu diría:

Mirai Zamasu: "! ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE CREES QUE HACES?!".

Zamasu: "Lo correcto, tuve la fortuna de ver en lo que me convertiría si seguía por ese camino, y no voy a defraudar a mi maestro Gowasu como tú, NO DEJARE QUE ESA MALDAD QUE TE ATRAPO ME CORROMPA COMO A TI, ME ESCUCHAS MALDITO".

Mirai Zamasu: "Así que eso es, el verdadero culpable de que tú y Black me traicionen, es ese viejo, pues bien, ¡ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO!".

Mirai Zamasu saldría disparado contra Gowasu, Goku y Vegeta intentarían detenerlo con sus respectivas técnicas, Mirai Zamasu seria tragado por ambos ataques, pero no lo detendría, con unos hábiles movimientos tumbaría a ambos saiyajines y seguirá adelante, Trunks lo embestiría e empezaría a pelear contra él, los golpes y ataques iban y venían hasta que Trunks cortaría por la mitad a Mirai Zamasu quien intentaría aprovecharse de esto para atacar al hibrido saiyajin con sus flechas divinas, pero sería interrumpido por Zamasu que atacaría con un bombardero planetario a menor escala, Trunks voltearía a verlo recibiendo un asentimiento de Zamasu, todos atacarían a Mirai Zamasu quien con calma se sacudiría el polvo de su traje y en el último momento desaparecería de ese lugar haciendo que todos chocaran entre sí.

Zamasu: "¿A dónde se fue?".

Todos estarían buscando a Mirai Zamasu por todos lados, pronto aparecería detrás de Gowasu y le diría al oído.

Mirai Zamasu: "Adiós… Maestro".

Todos voltearían a ver la escena cuando Mirai Zamasu abría atacado a Gowasu, Mirai Zamasu creería haberlo acabado hasta que vería como una mano que sostenía su espada de Ki, el junto con todos voltearían a ver de quien se trataba, solo para ver a Black que había usado la tele transportación y se habría transformado en Súper Saiyajin.

Black: "Más vale que te calmes, maldito asesino".

**CONTINUARA…**


	19. No Luchare Contigo

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, sobreviviendo lo que puedo en mi casa, les traigo este capítulo que espero hayan esperado, ahora que Black apareció delante de los guerreros del pasado ¿que pasara? ¿Cómo actuara Trunks al verlo? Véanlo ahora.**

**Ah se me olvidaba, A Flying Ikaruga ese era el punto, no seguir con el roll de que todos los Zamasu se vuelvan malvados, quería ser original por así decirlo, bueno ya sin más disfrútenlo y comenten que les ha parecido y sin más, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**La Redención de un dios**

**Capítulo 19:**

**Futuro de Trunks, ruinas de la capital del oeste, Momentos antes de que Black entrara en batalla.**

Ayato, junto con los demás seguían en camino hacia la ciudad cuando Black sentiría el Ki de Zamasu, pero este era diferente, se sentía más débil y extremadamente más calmado, Black seguiría sintiendo las energías que había en la ciudad sintiendo las de Trunks, Mai y Bulma, aunque la última se sentía al doble, algo demasiado raro, pero una sonrisa se formaría en su cara al sentir un par de energías que conocía, eran las de Son Goku y Vegeta, pero entre ellos sentiría el Ki de su antiguo maestro, sentiría cierta melancolía al saber que lo podrá ver vivo una vez más, pero no duraría mucho ya que sentiría como el Ki de Mirai Zamasu habría aparecido.

Black: "¡¿Pero qué rayos?!".

Ayato: "Black ¿Qué está pasando?".

Black abriría las puertas del camión en movimiento y vería como el cielo habría sido cubierto por una especie de tormenta verde, Black sabía que significaba eso y no dejaría que eso ocurriera, el saltaría del camión y empezaría a volar hasta quedar alado de Ayato.

Black: "Sigan en movimiento, yo me adelantare".

Ayato: "Black espera".

Black sin vacilar se envolvería en su Ki y aumentaría su velocidad entrando a la ciudad, Yajirobe también sintiendo las energías pisaría a fondo el acelerador tratando de alcanzarlo, Black en su camino lograría sentir como el Ki de Zamasu se encontraba detrás de su maestro.

Black: "No dejare que vuelvas a asesinar a mi maestro".

Transformándose en Súper Saiyajin pondría un par de dedos en el frente y se teletransportaria a tiempo para sujetar con la otra mano a Mirai Zamasu.

Black: "¡Más vale que te calmes, maldito asesino!".

* * *

**Actualidad**

Mirai Zamasu veía como su ex-compañero había detenido tan fácilmente su ataque.

Mirai Zamasu: "¡Quítame tus sucias manos de ENCIMA!".

Black habría golpeado en la cara a Mirai Zamasu lanzándolo lejos, Black voltearía a ver a su maestro antes de volverse a lanzar a la batalla, Zamasu y Goku se acercarían a Gowasu:

Zamasu: "¿Se encuentra bien maestro?"

Gowasu: "¿Se supone que ese es Black?".

Goku: "Zamasu tu quédate con Gowasu, Vegeta tu sígueme y Trunks".

Sin previo aviso Trunks había salido disparado en la misma dirección que Black, los demás lo habrían seguido de no ser que todos escucharían un claxon, todos volverían la mirada al origen de sonido viendo como un camión salía de uno de los caminos para detenerse en seco frente a ellos.

Yajirobe: "¡Rápido todos suban!"

Ayato: "No tenemos tiempo".

Ambas Bulmas: "AYATO/YAJIROBE".

Yajirobe: "Les explicamos en el camino, suban rápido".

Sin rechistar todos los no peleadores subirían a la parte trasera del camión, Zamasu por seguridad de su maestro lo haría subir y lo acompañaría; ya con todos arriba Yajirobe arrancaría dejando en el lugar a Goku y Vegeta, ambos Saiyajines darían un asentimiento mutuo y despegarían en busca de Trunks, Ayato miraría a los saiyajines irse y tendría un mal presentimiento, así que este haría que Yajirobe se detuviera y el bajaría del camión junto con Morgan.

Yajirobe: "¡¿Qué diablos haces?!".

Ayato: "Luego los alcanzamos, vete".

Yajirobe haría caso y volvería a acelerar, Ayato por su parte correría hacia donde se estaba disputando la batalla.

* * *

**Mientras con Black**

Mirai Zamasu la estaba teniendo difícil, Black no dejaba de atacarlo, cuando lo intentaba alejar este respondía con potentes esferas de Ki, y si empezaba un combate cuerpo a cuerpo Black lo atacaba con gran ferocidad.

Mirai Zamasu: "A ver qué te parece esto".

Mirai Zamasu primero lo alejaría con una mini explosión de Ki para después empezar a usar su propia teletransportacion apareciendo y desapareciendo alrededor de Black varias veces.

Black: "Eso no te funcionara para nada".

Mirai Zamasu dejaría de teletransportarse para acuchillarlo, pero de la nada desaparecería delante de Black dejando pasar un ataque color purpura que impactaría de lleno contra Black, el poder lo llevaría a chocar contra uno de los pocos edificios en pie derrumbándolo en el proceso, Black intentaría ponerse de pie antes de ser impactado en el pecho por un puño que no era de Mirai Zamasu.

Black: "¡Trunks!".

Trunks transformado en Súper Saiyajin 2 solo le asestaría otro golpe en la mejilla, después una patada en las costillas y para finalizar darle un golpe de revés, Mirai Zamasu miraría desde arriba con una gran sonrisa en la cara:

Mirai Zamasu: "Que gran cambio de los acontecimientos, dejare que esos simios tontos se acaben a sí mismos, mientras yo me ocupo de los otros".

Mirai Zamasu voltearía a ver como venían en camino Goku y Vegeta, el alzaría su mano al cielo y crearía una bomba planetaria de gran tamaño para lanzarla en contra de ellos, Goku tomaría del hombro a Vegeta y usaría la teletransportacion dejando pasar el ataque que explotaría al contacto con el suelo, ambos saiyajines aparecerían detrás de el para que en una patada sincronizada en la espalda lanzarlo contra la explosión que lo consumiría, ambos saiyajines ahora no se confiarían y ambos crearían dos esferas de Ki en ambas manos y las lanzarían, ambos ataque impactarían en Mirai Zamasu creando otra explosión mayor a la anterior, Goku miraría a Vegeta y con asentimiento ambos avanzarían en diferentes direcciones; por su parte Black trataba de bloquear y esquivar los ataques que Trunks le lanzaba:

Black: "Trunks, espera un momento".

Trunks: "¡MALDITO!".

Trunks estaba segado por la ira, al tal punto que no le importaba los daños que estaba causando alrededor, solo le importaba acabar con Black a toda costa, Black, aunque no lo quisiera tendrá que detenerlo, así que el con un movimiento rápido quedaría detrás de Trunks y le haría una llave en el cuello tratando de debilitarlo, pero no desmayarlo.

Black: "Trunks, será mejor que te calmes, yo no soy tu verdadero enemigo".

Trunks soltaría un grito de guerra con un aumento considerable a su aura, Black intentaría mantenerlo en la llave usando el Kaioken, pero Trunks se soltaría gracias al incremento de tamaño en su musculatura, Trunks se habría transformado en Dai San Dankai, Black intentaría darle un puñetazo en la cara pero sería sujetado por la mano de Trunks, Black estaría impresionado, ¿cómo rayos se hiso tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?, Trunks no titubearía para apretarle la mano tronándosela al completo, Black gritaría de dolor pero Trunks lo callaría con un rodillazo en la mandíbula y con un golpe con ambas manos lo derribaría creando un gran cráter, Black intentaría levantarse pero Trunks caería sobre el con el puño por delante justo en el estómago haciendo que Black escupiera sangre y que el cráter se hiciera aún más grande, sin quitársele de enzima seguiría dándole golpes sin fin a la cara, Black habría alcanzado a poner su guardia en la cara disminuyendo el daño, pero Trunks queriendo acabar con esto se elevaría al cielo y alzaría ambas manos para crear una esfera de energía color naranja (Destrozo Final), Trunks lanzaría el ataque que impactaría levantando una gran nube de polvo que segaría al viajero del tiempo, el sin vacilar lanzaría una esfera de Ki a la nube que explotaría logrando disipar el polvo encontrando… nada.

Trunks: "¡¿A dónde se fue?!".

Black aparecería detrás de el pero no con la intención de atacar, el simplemente llamaría su atención y consiguiéndola él se destransformaría alzando ambos brazos en son de paz.

Black: "Escucha Trunks, ya no pienso luchar contigo".

Trunks: "Mejor para mí".

Trunks sin misericordia lo embestiría para que más adelante volviera a darle un golpe de martillo regresándolo a la tierra, Black revotaría en el suelo y Trunks apareciendo delante de él lo tomaría del tobillo y lo empezaría a azotar en el suelo una y otra y otra y otra vez para terminar por lanzarlo contra unos edificios, pero no detendrían su camino atravesando uno por uno hasta que una pared lo detendría dejándolo incrustado en ella, Trunks vería que Black ya no estaba en condiciones para luchar, él estaba sangrando por todos lados y eso le alegraba, y queriéndolo disfrutar más le lanzaría dos pequeñas ráfagas de Ki que se transformarían en ganchos que anclarían de las manos y pies a Black, este con las fuerzas que tenía alzaría su rostro para mirar a los ojos a Trunks que caminaba lentamente hacia él y decirle.

Black: "Es-Esta bien, acaba conmigo de una vez…solo prométeme que acabaras con Zamasu".

Trunks se detendría a medio camino para decirle:

Trunks: "Eso no me lo tienes que pedir maldito".

Black: "Tienes razón… pero si tengo que decir que hagan lo que hagan no desperdicien energía contra él, solo séllenlo…".

Trunks ya no le respondería, en cambio lanzaría tres esferas de Ki que explotarían contra el cuerpo de Black, pero no destruirían la pared, solo lo lastimarían, Trunks ya queriendo terminar con esto se lanzaría contra Black con grandes cantidades de ki en su puño, pero alguien se pondría en medio de la trayectoria de Trunks con los brazos abiertos, el mestizo detendría su puño a escasos centímetros del sujeto dejando pasar un intenso viento que seguiría el camino moviendo salvajemente los cabellos de Black y el sujeto, Trunks miraría a aquel sujeto reconociéndolo al instante.

Trunks: "Ayato, muévete ahora".

Ayato: "No lo haré".

Trunks: "¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¡Él es Black, el que ha asesinado a todo el mundo!".

Ayato: "Ya lo sé, pero no permitiere que lo dañes más; ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME QUITEN A OTRO MIEMBRO DE MI FAMILIA!".

Trunks: "Ayato… se nota que perder a tu familia te afecto más de lo pensamos, no sé lo que te dijo este maldito para que lo protejas, pero no te preocupes, porque te reunirás con tu verdadera familia ahora".

Trunks crearía una esfera de Ki gigante en su mano apuntando a ambos.

Black: "Ayato, ¡vete de aquí ahora!".

Ayato no se quitaría del lugar, Morgan intentaría defender a su dueño lanzándose a morder a Trunks, pero este solo expulsaría de la otra mano una potente ráfaga de viento lanzando al pobre can a los escombros, Ayato sacaría de su bolsillo su pistola intentando repeler a Trunks, pero él estaría a punto de disparar su ataque cuando una mano sujetaría con fuerza su brazo, Trunks miraría quien fue el que sujeta su brazo encontrando a Son Goku, pero con un pelo de color rojizo.

Trunks: "Señor Goku".

Goku: "Detente ahora mismo Trunks".

Trunks: "Suélteme, ¡necesito terminar con el ahora mismo!"

Goku: "Él ya se rindió y no puede seguir peleando".

Trunks: "¡TENEMOS QUE MATARLO AHORA, EL ASESINO A TODOS!".

Goku: "Y dime Trunks… ¿Qué es lo que ibas tu a hacer ahora?" Trunks no entendería hasta que volvería a ver la escena frente a sus ojos "Estuviste apunto de matar a este hombre solo por tu sed de venganza, yo mismo lo diré, no sé qué paso aquí pero aquel señor y ese perro que lanzaste casi dan su vida por protegerlo".

Trunks: "Puede ser que él los haya engañado, EL YA LO HA HECHO ANTES".

Goku estaría por decir algo, pero Black tomaría la palabra:

Black: "Es-Esta bien Son… deja que él me mate… lo merezco".

Ayato: "Black ¿Qué estás diciendo?".

Black: "Yo… yo si he asesinado a muchas personas… solo por estar vendado por mi orgullo de ser un dios perfecto, si con esto pagare mi pecado… lo acepto".

Ayato ahora más decididos se mantendría firme delante de él y sujetaría aún más fuerte su arma sorprendiendo a Trunks, pero este aun estaría decidido a terminar con esto.

Goku: "Trunks, tal vez no soy el mejor para decir esto, pero lo que estás haciendo me recuerda cuando tu padre llego a la tierra" Trunks abriría más sus ojos "Tu bien has de saber que tu padre junto con Nappa destruyeron una ciudad entera cuando llegaron, y sabes algo curioso, Krilin estuvo a punto de matar a tu padre por venganza de mis demás amigos, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Piccoro, Chaozu, pero yo lo detuve, talvez por egoísta… pero a la vez pude ver que él podría convertir en alguien mejor y tuve razón, con el tiempo él se volvió un gran aliado para nosotros,".

Trunks se quedaría pensando en eso, todo lo dicho era verdad y ya no podía argumentar nada, aunque no lo quisiera el desaparecería su ataque y se destransformaría, haciendo que los amarres de Black desaparezcan dejando caer el cuerpo del saiyajin, Ayato lo alcanzaría a sujetar antes de que tocara el suelo, Goku tendría una gran sonrisa antes de ver como el cuerpo de Vegeta salía disparado de entre los edificios cayendo delante de ellos, Goku volvería su vista al cielo viendo como el Kaioshin se mantenía flotando en el aire con una sonrisa burlona.

Mirai Zamasu: "Por fin reunidos en el mismo lugar sucios mortales, prepárense porque ¡EL JUICIO A COMENZADO!".

**Continuara…**


	20. Mirai Zamasu VS Saiyajines

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, chicos les diré que me han sorprendido bastante, ustedes en comparación al mes anterior han duplicado las visitas, por eso les doy las gracias ya que gracias a ustedes la historia se vuelve más conocida y a mí me dan más ganas de seguir continuando con la narrativa de este What-if, ahora les diré algo que ya dije en mi otro fic, me he creado un Devianart donde estaré subiendo imágenes alusivas a mis historias, así que si gustan pueden ir a verlos y apoyarme los esperare con gusto, link en mi perfil, ya sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**La Redención de un dios**

**Capítulo 19:**

**Futuro de Trunks, ruinas de la capital del oeste**

En medio de las ruinas de la antigua capital del oeste un hombre caminaba sin rumbo, se notaba bastante cansado y molesto por alguna razón, él se encontraría hablando en voz baja pero una palabra sonaría más fuerte que las demás:

Hombre: "Maldito Ayato".

Era el mismo sujeto que había sido expulsado del refugio de Ayato quien habría llegado a la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar algo para comer y defenderse; en medio de su caminata llegaría a una explanada.

Hombre: "No me importa lo que me cueste, cuando te vuelva a ver ¡acabare contigo!".

Y antes de lo pensado el hombre habría visto que medio salido de uno de los escombros un soldado muerto sostenía su arma que se veía intacta, sin pensarlo correría hasta el cadáver e intentaría quitarle su arma, pero su mano ya estaba tiesa y no soltaba el arma, el hombre sin remordimiento tomaría un vidrio roto del suelo y de una sola tajada cortaría la mano del soldado salpicando la cara de ese hombre con su sangre, con una sonrisa maniática imaginaria las mil y un formas de vengarse de Ayato, pero eso terminaría cuando el escucharía como algo chocaba contra el suelo de manera violenta, el correría hasta el lugar de origen de la explosión y vería a Trunks junto con varios sujetos que nunca había visto dándole cara al sujeto verde que lo había atacado en el refugio.

Mirai Zamasu: "Por fin reunidos en el mismo lugar sucios mortales, prepárense porque ¡EL JUICIO A COMENZADO!".

El hombre se asustaría e intentaría huir, pero la curiosidad lo detendría para ver como del cráter de la explosión salió un hombre con el pelo en punta que diría a sus compañeros:

Vegeta: "¡NI SIQUIERA PIENSEN EN INTERVENIR, EL ES MIO!".

Ese sujeto cambiaría el color de su pelo a color rojo y atacaría con gran ferocidad a Mirai Zamasu, el hombre no podría ver nada más que explosiones sónicas en el cielo que aparecerían y desaparecerían, Trunks también se uniría a la batalla cambiando su cabello azulado a uno dorado con la espada desenvainada, pero al quitarse el hombre miraría como Ayato sujetaba a…

Hombre: "Lo sabía, era un maldito traidor".

Black era sujetado por Ayato, y a su lado estaba un sujeto idéntico a Black, pero con el pelo rojo, ese clon parecería darle algo a Ayato antes de unirse con los otros, mientras Ayato corría con Black en hombros junto con el perro que cojeaba a su lado, el hombre miraría su arma por un momento antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Mientras en la batalla**

Mirai Zamasu lanzaba cortes diagonales y verticales contra Vegeta quien los esquivaba, Trunks llegaría por un lado con un corte vertical que Mirai Zamasu bloquearía con su espada de energía, pero dejaría descubierto el costado, Goku lo notaria así que crearía una especie de disco de color amarillo de energía (Kienzan) y lo lanzaría hacia el ex-Kaioshin que sería cortado a la mitad, Vegeta golpearía el rostro de Mirai Zamasu una y otra vez sin detenerse hasta que ambos llegarían al suelo donde seguiría con el ataque creando un cráter que se hacía cada vez más grande con cada golpe, hasta que del cuerpo del villano las partículas de color morado aparecerían con su regeneración, eso no importaría mucho a Vegeta hasta que una de esas partículas tocarían la mejilla de príncipe Saiyajin convirtiendo en polvo esa parte, alertado Vegeta se alejaría dejando que su aura divina regenerara esa parte desintegrada, además que Mirai Zamasu se pondría de pie, la mitad de su cuerpo reaparecería pero con las partículas de la destrucción aun volando a su alrededor, el miraría detenidamente su mano y miro como las partículas aparecían más violentamente, pero al ver lo que había pasado con el saiyajin tendría una nueva idea, así que dio una gran sonrisa y ataco ahora al hibrido saiyajin con su espada de energía, Trunks se quitaría de su camino pero ese era el plan de Mirai Zamasu quien en su camino lograría tomar la mano de Trunks y dejaría que las partículas recorrieran su brazo dañándolo, Trunks cortaría el brazo que lo sujetaba dejando que la sangre de Mirai Zamasu salpicara en su ropa, la mano quedaría colgando hasta que desaparecería en una nube de polvo partículas que además empezaba a llevarse los trozos de tela que habían salpicado la sangre:

Trunks: "¡¿Q-QUE FUE QUE HICISTE?!".

Mirai Zamasu: "Nada, fue tu dios de la destrucción".

Las partículas desaparecerían y darían paso al brazo regenerado de Mirai Zamasu, Trunks no permitiría que siguiera regenerarse así que estiraría sus brazos a los lados y con su aura encendida crearía dos esferas de energía que juntaría con sus brazos enfrente de el:

Goku: "¡Trunks no lo hagas!".

Trunks: "¡FINAL RASEN!".

Un ataque de grandes proporciones atraparía a Mirai Zamasu quien era consumido poco a poco.

Mirai Zamasu: "¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, YO SIEMPRE ME REGENERARE!".

Trunks no escucharía y seguiría con su ataque al punto de regresar al Dai San Dankai dándole un potente aumento a la técnica que desintegraría molécula por molécula a Mirai Zamasu, Trunks terminaría con su ataque cuando su cuerpo soltaría varios rayos de energía morada que lo pondrían de rodillas en el suelo respirando con dificultad, Goku al ver eso bajaría hasta quedar a su lado y ver como estaba el hibrido saiyajin.

Trunks: "Lo-Lo logre… termine con él, de verdad… acabe con él".

Mirai Zamasu: "Claro que lo hiciste Trunks, me desintegraste por completo".

Ambos saiyajines voltearían a la voz encontrando que del cráter del ataque de Trunks salía Mirai Zamasu totalmente herido y con uno que otro agujero que eran consumidos por las partículas y restaurados con dificultad.

Trunks: "Esa maldita regeneración".

Mirai Zamasu: "Así es joven saiyajin, y gracias a ti y tu innecesaria fuerza me has ayudado a perfeccionar este cuerpo con mi inmortalidad" Trunks ya estaría demasiado exhausto y ya no podría pelear, así que Goku y Vegeta se pondrían delante de él "Ahora entienden su carencia de poder, los ataques de ustedes, los Súper Saiyajines son inútiles frente a mí, aunque les he de dar el crédito, ya que al final si me sirvieron para algo, y como estoy de buen humor los dejare ir, será muy cliché, pero quiero que se recuperen y vuelvan a enfrentarse a mí".

Vegeta: "¡NI DE BROMA, ESTO SE…!".

Mirai Zamasu: "O… eso es lo que querían escuchar ¿verdad?" esto los tomo por sorpresa "Son Goku, Vegeta y Trunks, por el gran número de faltas de respeto cometidos por ustedes hacia los dioses… ¡Recibirán el castigo por todo eso!".

Mirai Zamasu se lanzaría contra los tres, pero en el camino se cortaría la mano y dejaría que su sangre callera sobre los tres antes de lanzar una esfera de Ki al suelo que nublaría la vista de ellos, distracción perfecta para atravesar en el dorso a Goku para que callera al suelo en su forma base, Vegeta le atacaría con ráfagas de Ki que inevitablemente dejarían a Mirai Zamasu todo agujereado, pero con una mano aun intacta lanzaría sus flechas divinas, Vegeta cruzaría los brazos dejando que ellas recibieran el daño del ataque, mientras Trunks tomaría a Goku y se alejaría de la zona de batalla, Vegeta arto encendería su Ki haciendo que todos los ataques rebotaran y dieran a su creador, pero al poco tiempo algo empezaba a pasar, la sangre de Mirai Zamasu empezaba a desaparecer y ser remplazada por las partículas de la destrucción, Vegeta fácilmente se libraría de ellas al encender su aura, pero Goku y Trunks empezarían a ser consumidos por esas partículas, en un intento desesperado Goku volvería a transformarse en Súper Saiyajin Dios y compartiría su aura con Trunks, regenerando parte de sus heridas y llevándose consigo las partículas, pero no duraría mucho ya que volvería a su forma base exhausto.

Vegeta: ¡MALDITO INSECTO!".

Mirai Zamasu lograría tomarlo con ambos pies del cuello y con un giro de tronco en el aire lo mandaría en dirección al cielo, el villano lograría rebasar al príncipe y con un giro perfecto lograría clavarle su espada de energía en el torso nuevamente, Vegeta intentaría disparar otra esfera de Ki a la cara, pero Mirai Zamasu sin sacar su mano dispararía sus flechas divinas logrando grandes daños internos a Vegeta que dejaría un gran agujero que atravesaría su cuerpo, y para rematarlo él se uniría con su ataque Corte Divino cayendo en picada hasta chocar contra el suelo creando una gran explosión que se vería hasta el refugio de Ayato, Mirai Zamasu jadearía un poco y vería como su oponente se encontraba en el suelo totalmente derrotado con la marca de su ataque desde la cabeza hasta las piernas, el daría una gran sonrisa antes de concentrarse nuevamente en los dos saiyajines que habían escapado, el usando su teletransportacion aparecería delante de ellos.

Mirai Zamasu: "Sorpresa".

Daria un golpe en la mejilla a Trunks regresándolo al lugar donde Vegeta estaba inconsciente, Mirai Zamasu en su arrogancia tomaría del cabello a Goku y le daría dos golpes en la herida haciendo que nuevamente se abriera y la sangre brotara nuevamente, y lo terminaría por lanzar con una patada en el estómago con los demás dejando que los tres lo vieran mientras ascendía al cielo con su mano levantada.

Trunks: "T-todos por favor perdónenme… mi fuerza… no fue suficiente".

Mirai Zamasu: "Creo que es hora de los últimos saiyajines de este mundo sean… ¡Exterminados!".

Mirai Zamasu lanzaría su gran bomba planetaria hacia ellos, pero alguien se interpondría en su camino evitando que ese ataque tocara a los saiyajines.

Trunks: "¡BLACK!".

El susodicho con solo el Kaioken intentaría con todas sus fuerzas mantener el ataque lejos de los demás a mano desnuda, Mirai Zamasu intentaría darle más fuerzas al ataque… pero algo lo evitaría:

Black: "¡AHORA!".

Un brazo metálico impactaría contra el rostro de Mirai Zamasu distrayéndole lo suficiente como para que su ataque diera un respiro a Black:

Mirai Zamasu: "Ha estas medidas han llegado, eso es inu…".

¿?: ¡RESPLANDOR DEL DIABLO!".

Mirai Zamasu voltaria rápidamente a su izquierda viendo como un láser rosa en espiral le llegaría por el costado, pero tenía tan poco poder que pensó en su arrogancia que no serviría de nada…grave error ya que una vez lo toco sentiría como su poder se empezaba a acumular en su corazón, poco a poco hasta que su mismo cuerpo no soportaría tales cantidades de poder que terminaría por explotar, Mirai Zamasu caería al suelo, pero por más que intentaba ponerse de pie su corazón que intentaba regenerarse se volvería en una explosión continua una y otra vez evitando que ex-Kaioshin se pusiera de pie, Black miraría hacia atrás y vería como su aliado Octavio estaba cargando a los Saiyajines y con un asentimiento de cabeza este activaría los cuetes de sus pies y saldría huyendo del lugar, Black seguiría intentando detener el ataque hasta que una mano amiga habría llegado a ayudarlo, era Zamasu del presente quien con todo su poder ayudaría a desviar el ataque hacia el cielo que explotaría alejando todas las nubes que cubrían el cielo, el que había atacado antes a Mirai Zamasu se habría reunido rápidamente con ellos y les diría.

¿?: "¡VAYÁMONOS DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO, EL ATAQUE NO DURARA MUCHO TIEMPO!".

Zamasu asentiría y tomaría a ambos del hombro y usaría su propia teletransportacion desapareciendo todos del lugar dejando solamente a Mirai Zamasu sufriendo la tortura de sentir como su corazón explotaba cada vez que lo regeneraba.

**Continuara…**


	21. Reclutacion, Salvacion y Recuperacion

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, trayéndoles este capítulo que, aunque me tomo un poco más de tiempo en escribir espero que haya servido de algo, solo para aclarar este capítulo es tipo flashback, ósea ver que paso con Black y Ayato y cosas iguales, disfrútenlo, comenten que les ha parecido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, sin más, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**La Redención de un dios**

**Capítulo 21:**

**En la noche antes de la llegada de Trunks, lugar desconocido**

Octavio junto con Suno habrían llegado a lo que parecía ser antiguamente un ring de batalla amplio y por detrás había una estructura parcialmente destruida, era algo macabro y Suno sentiría miedo por entrar, pero Octavio avanzaría sin miedo dejando atrás a la chica peli naranja.

Suno: "Octavio ¡no me dejes atrás!".

Suno alcanzaría al androide y sin separarse entrarían en la edificación encontrando el mal estado en el que estaba, un escombro caería alado de Suno haciéndola saltar directo a los brazos de Octavio, ambos se mirarían y rápidamente se separarían con un pequeño sonrojo, hasta que:

¿?: "Váyanse".

Una voz de ultratumba sonaría en el lugar, Suno se escondería detrás de Octavio y el susodicho le diría a la voz.

Octavio: "No hemos venido a lastimarte, solo queremos hablar con…".

¿?: "Si vienen a buscar a la anciana desperdician su tiempo, ella desapareció ya hace mucho".

Octavio: "Lamento escuchar eso amigo, pero no hemos venido por ella".

¿?: "¿Entonces a que han venido a este lugar?".

Suno: "Buscamos a un guerrero que nos brinde su mano para acabar con…".

¿?: "¡YA NO HAY NINGUNO AQUÍ!".

Suno se asustaría y querría correr hasta la puerta, pero Octavio la detendría, y sin voltear a verla caminaría hasta una habitación y deteniéndose en una puerta diría:

Octavio: "Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, no es así ¡AKKUMAN!".

Octavio abriría la puerta y delante de ambos verían a un hombre desnutrido dándoles la espalda, él tenía un disfraz de demonio azul con un cuerno roto y con alas de murciélago rotas que vería a Octavio con ira.

Akkuman: "¡Váyanse de aquí de una buena vez!".

Octavio: "Nos iremos de aquí si vienes conmigo".

Akkuman: "Pierdes el tiempo Octavio, ya no lucho más".

Octavio: "Eso no es verdad, todavía tienes poder en ti para ayudar".

Octavio lo intentaría tomar de su brazo, pero el demonio la apartaría y lo miraría:

Akkuman: "¡¿PARA QUE?!, ¡Para que me maten, como mataron al resto de nosotros hace años!".

De los ojos de Akkuman le saldrían lágrimas de impotencia, Octavio le daría su espacio junto con Suno, Akkuman empujando a ambos caminaría hasta salir de la edificación y quedar frente a un patio donde yacían muchas lapidas con nombres que Octavio reconocería.

Akkuman: "Váyanse de aquí y disfruten de su vida mientras puedan".

Octavio mirándolo se pondría a su lado junto a Suno:

Octavio: "¿Qué fue lo que les paso a tus amigos?".

Akkuman: "Fue durante el ataque de los androides, algunas personas habían llegado a este lugar buscando donde refugiarse, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la vieja acepto que ellos se quedaran y nos pidió que nosotros sus campeones los cuidaremos, y lo hicimos, les dimos de beber y comer y un techo para vivir, aunque… fue solo durante 5 míseros días antes de que los malditos androides llegaran; Momia, el hombre invisible, Drácula y yo luchamos contra ellos, pero todos fuimos derrotados".

Octavio: "Pero… tu técnica… ¿No la ocupaste contra ellos?".

Akkuman: "Me crees imbécil, claro que lo intente, mientras que ambos me daban la espalda ocupándose de Momia los ataque por detrás, pero los malditos lo usaron como escudo, ¿sabes que tan doloroso es que tú mismo acabes por accidente con la vida de tu amigo?".

Octavio: "No me lo puedo ni imaginar".

Akkuman: "Exacto, esos malnacidos solo se rieron cuando el exploto en sus manos, después de eso ellos acabaron con todos los demás luchadores he hicieron que toda la gente se reuniera, solo para que los humillaran y mataran uno por uno frente a mí".

Suno: "Y, aun así, tu sobreviviste".

Akkuman: "… Gracias a Drácula, después que ellos se fueran del lugar Drácula me dio sus últimas energías para poder luchar otro día, y lo intente, junto con Gohan, el hijo de Goku, luchamos contra ellos y lo único que hice es casi matarlo, de ahí es donde saco su cicatriz del ojo".

Octavio: "Akkuman, nadie te culpa de eso".

Akkuman: "Yo sí, cuando intento ayudar a alguien termino arruinándolo todo, ya… ya no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir".

Octavio pondría su mando en el hombro de Akkuman y con una gran sonrisa le diría:

Octavio: "Y aun así, tu diste lo mejor que tenías, acabas de decir que luchaste dos veces contra los androides y en las dos saliste vivo, si, talvez Gohan resulto herido en esa batalla, pero tú lo sacaste de ahí sano y salvo".

Akkuman: "Llega al punto".

Octavio: "Lo que digo es que tienes una segunda oportunidad para proteger a los inocentes, ¿o quieres que el esfuerzo que hizo Gohan o Trunks al luchar por tantos años sea en vano?".

Suno: "Octavio tiene razón, o crees que la vieja o tus compañeros dejarían que murieras aquí sin hacer nada".

Akkuman: "… Aunque les diga que sí, no habría nada que pudiera hacer, soy tan inútil que ni siquiera pude encontrar el cuerpo de la vieja de entre los escombros".

Suno: "Entonces no dejes que los deseos de Uranai Baba se queden en el olvido y vuelve a luchar".

Octavio: "¡Y demuestra por qué eras su campeón!".

Akkuman se arrodillaría frente a la tumba de Uranai Baba y materializaría una rosa roja para dejarla suavemente en el suelo, Octavio y Suno seguirían esperando una respuesta de Akkuman hasta que este se pondría de pie y con un brillo en sus ojos aumentaría su poder, Suno se protegería de las ondas de viento violentas producidas por Akkuman y con un grito potente un resplandor cegaría a la pareja, una vez que la luz se fue ellos verían a Akkuman, pero con un cuerpo que era todo lo contrario a antes, su cuerpo era igual al que tenía cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a los androides, rejuvenecido y con sus alas y cuerno reparados, Octavio estaría más que sorprendido y lo estaría más cuando Akkuman alzaría su mano al cielo concentrando su ki y crear un tridente azul.

Akkuman: "Ambos tienen razón, si yo me quedo aquí deshonrare el nombre de Uranai Baba y el de mis amigos… ¡Por eso yo, el rey del mal, el gran Akkuman les brindare mi ayuda para derrotar al enemigo de una vez por todas!".

Suno estaría más que maravillada por ver la demostración de poder del demonio, mientras que Octavio con una sonrisa en su rostro le diría

Octavio: "Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder".

Akkuman asentiría con la cabeza y antes de lo pensado ambos guerreros y chica ya estaban en el aire en camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

**Futuro de Trunks, Escondite de Ayato**

**Minutos antes de la pelea entre los Saiyajines y Mirai Zamasu**

Todos en el refugio estaban preocupados, después de que los guerreros se fueran habían escuchado una gran explosión temiendo lo peor, pero sus angustias apaciguaron cuando escucharían el claxon del camión, todos alegres correrían a recibir a los salvadores del pasado, primero verían a Yajirobe que bajaría del camión e iría a abrir el compartimiento de atrás, todos lo acompañarían para recibir a los del pasado, pero nada más abriría la puerta todos se asustarían por lo que veían, Zamasu estaría parado junto con un sujeto de piel amarilla, asustados todos correrían de vuelta al refugio con tal de vivir unos momentos más, Zamasu entendería su miedo pero ya se ocuparía de explicarles a ellos quien realmente era, Gowasu apoyaría su mano en su hombro y le daría un asentimiento de cabeza, Zamasu entendería lo que le quería decir su maestro.

Bulma: "Oigan, lamento interrumpir su momento, pero… ¿podrían bajar para que nosotros también podamos?".

Ambos Kaioshin avergonzados bajarían rápidamente y dejarían que ambas científicas bajaran y ayudaran a Mai a bajar, en el refugio algunas personas estarían asomándose para ver qué pasaba y cuando vieron a su antigua líder todos saldrían corriendo hasta rodearla, haciéndole cientos de preguntas que ella intentaría responder, mientras que no les prestaban atención Yajirobe guiaría a los Kaioshin adentro del refugio, ya adentro ambos Kaioshin verían el estado en el que se encontraban los heridos, Yajirobe no queriendo que la situación de hace unos momentos sucediera con los heridos les explicaría quienes eran los recién llegados, una vez dicho:

Gowasu: "Zamasu ¿Qué estas esperando?, ve a curarlos".

Zamasu asentiría y con Yajirobe a su lado primero curaría al soldado alto que asombrado se quitaría sus vendajes y vería como todas sus heridas eran sanadas, agradecido abrazaría al aprendiz de Kaioshin que alegre aceptaría su abrazo, las chicas que vieron eso, aunque un poco asustadas se acercarían hasta Zamasu que con gusto las curaría, Gowasu miraría orgulloso como su aprendiz impartía lo que él le habría enseñado hace mucho tiempo, Yajirobe también sonreiría por eso, una vez acabado de curar a los heridos todos saldrían del refugio, el soldado alto al ver a su líder Mai correría hasta quedar frente a frente.

Soldado alto: "Señorita Mai, es un gusto volverla a ver".

Su compañero el soldado bajo vería curioso cómo es que su compañero estaba como si nada si se supone que estaba gravemente herido.

Mai: "También es gusto ver que todos siguen vivos, ahora quiero que me digan que es lo que estado ocurriendo mientras yo no estuve".

Una vez dado un zape a su compañero ambos soldados le explicarían a su líder todo lo visto hasta el momento, la ayuda de Ayato, el ataque de Mirai Zamasu, el rescate de los supervivientes de la zona de nieve y la revelación de Black, en el último punto Mai no se podía creer lo dicho por el así que mirando a Bulma que ya había pasado por algo similar buscaría respuestas, solo para recibir un simple "No sé" de ella, pero Mirai Bulma recordaría como el la dejo vivir creyendo que su amigo Goku estaba reviviendo en su enemigo.

Mirai Bulma: "Sea lo que sea tenemos que llevar a toda esta gente a un lugar más seguro".

Soldado bajo: "Pero ¿A dónde?, ese sujeto ya destruyo el último refugio que teníamos".

Bulma: "Tienes razón, por eso no los llevaremos a un lugar".

Mirai Bulma: "Estas pensando lo mismo que yo".

Bulma: "Claro que sí".

Todos mirarían confundidos a ambas científicas hasta que al mismo tiempo dirían:

Ambas Bulmas: "¡Los llevaremos a todos al pasado!".

Todos los supervivientes asombrados por lo dicho por las científicas empezarían a alegrarse y más lo harían cuando vieron a Bulma sacar la capsula donde venía la nave para lanzarla lejos y que apareciera asombrando aun mas a todos.

Mirai Bulma: "Escuchen todos, esta máquina puede llevar a bastantes personas, pero necesitaríamos hacer tres viajes para llevarlos a todos al pasado, así que en orden primero que entren los niños y ancianos".

Los supervivientes acatando lo dicho por la científica ayudarían a subir a los viejos y los niños que mirarían como era de grande la máquina, Mai viendo que aun con solo los niños y ancianos la maquina ya estaba completamente llena decidiría quedarse a cuidar a los demás, ambas Bulmas aceptando subirían a la máquina y la encenderían para solo desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Soldado Alto: "Vaya, no pensé que realmente funcionara".

Soldado Bajo: "Claro que iba a funcionar".

Mai: "¡Ustedes dos!".

Soldados: "Si".

Mai: "Lleven a los demás dentro del refugio mientras esperamos que Bulma regrese".

Soldado: "Entendido".

Como lo dijo su líder ambos soldados guiarían a los supervivientes restantes dentro del refugio dejando a Mai viendo a la ciudad, pero viendo mejor apenas alcanzaría a ver las explosiones sónicas que producían los guerreros al luchar, ella no quería que nada le pasara al saiyajin mestizo, pero sería interrumpida cuando Zamasu se pondría a su lado para decirle.

Zamasu: "Estas preocupada de que ellos sean seriamente lastimados por mi otro yo ¿No es así?".

Mai: "Así es".

Zamasu: "…Tu quédate aquí y cuida de los tuyos, yo iré a ayudar al resto en la batalla".

Zamasu encendería su aura y saldría disparado a la cuidad, Mai se habría quedado pensando que era muy irónico que uno de los aliados seria el mismo enemigo, pero de otra línea temporal, con una sonrisa intentaría regresar al refugio cuando escucharía a lo lejos un sonido que parecía el de un cuete acercándose, ella voltearía o lo intentaría ya que algo a gran velocidad pasaría a su lado dejándola sorprendida, pero lo estaría aún más cuando vería que una chica de pelo naranja estaría en sus brazos.

Suno: "H-hola".

Mai estaría más que confundida y solo soltaría a la chica que caería al suelo.

Suno: "Auch".

* * *

**Mientras con Ayato y Black**

Después de que Goku le haya dado algo a Ayato el estaría corriendo por entre los escombros evitando las explosiones que hacían los guerreros siendo ayudado un poco por Black que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía disparaba esferas de Ki para detener el ataque del enemigo, una vez un poco lejos Ayato recostaría a Black en el suelo y él se sentaría en el suelo junto con Morgan para recuperar el aliento, Black miraría de reojo a Ayato y le preguntaría:

Black: "Es-es verdad… lo que dijiste haya atrás".

Ayato: "A si es, tu… me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo y puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que desde que te conocí y empezamos hablar entre los dos le disté esperanzas a este pobre viejo, pero dejemos esta platica para después, primero tienes que ir a ayudar a los demás".

Black: "Espero que después de que todo esto acabe puedas hablarme de tus hijos y tu familia".

Ayato: "Con mucho gusto, Black (Hijo mío)".

Ayato sacaría de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una semilla del ermitaño, Black abriría la boca y dejaría que Ayato la pusiera en su boca, pero eso no pasaría… un disparo se escucharía y el cuerpo de Ayato caería al suelo con un agujero en el pecho, Black y Morgan mirarían horrorizados la escena y Black con lágrimas en los ojos:

Black: "¡AYATOOOOO!".

Black como pudo logro tomar a Ayato entre sus manos y miro el gran agujero en su pecho, Ayato miraría a Black para decir:

Ayato: "Supongo que… a este viejo ya le tocaba irse".

Black: "No digas eso Ayato, seguiremos adelante, tú lo dijiste, saldremos de esta".

Ayato intentaría articular palabras, pero la sangre en su garganta lo impediría, Black miraría quien fue el maldito que había disparado contra Ayato y miraría a un hombre que aun estaría sosteniendo el arma algo asustado y nervioso, el de la nada empezaría a reír poco a poco hasta que una carcajada maniática saldría de su boca, Black por un momento se pondría de pie con Ayato todavía en brazos y se transformaría en Súper Saiyajin asustando al hombre, el con mucho dolor intentaría caminar hasta el hombre para acabar con él, su aura daría tintes de cambiar de color a uno más rosado pero antes de llegar con el asesino volvería a caer nuevamente al suelo volviendo a su forma base sin energías.

Hombre: "Vaya, por un minuto pensé que me ibas a matar, pero veo que ese sujeto te hizo más daño del que pensé".

Black vería que a su lado estaba la semilla del ermitaño y lo intentaría alcanzar, pero el hombre miraría la semilla y la recogería.

Hombre: "Ahora lo recuerdo, esto es lo que usaba Gohan para sanar sus heridas en el pasado, creo que me la quedare para mí".

Black: "Eres… UN MONSTRUO MALDITO".

Hombre: "Llámame como quieras, maldito asesino de miles".

Black no tendría fuerzas para ni siquiera ponerse de pie, el hombre apuntaría con el arma a su cabeza, pero Morgan se le abalanzaría enzima derribándolo, pero se escucharía otro disparo y Morgan dejaría de moverse para ser apartado por el hombre que tendría la cara rasgada:

Hombre: "Maldito perro, ¡ya basta de juegos, es hora de terminar con!".

De la nada el hombre sentiría extrañamente ligereza en su cabeza para ver cómo el mundo se volteaba extrañamente, Black miraría sorprendido como el hombre había sido decapitado por Zamasu que estaba parado detrás del cuerpo que tiraría como si de basura se tratara, Black alarmado intentaría ponerse de pie, pero Zamasu lo detendría y con una sonrisa le diría:

Zamasu: "Tranquilo, no soy el mismo Zamasu de aquí, soy de otra línea del tiempo".

Zamasu tomaría del cuerpo la semilla del ermitaño y se la daría a Black, pero el la rechazaría:

Black: "Dáselo a Ayato y a Morgan".

Zamasu: "Tu lo necesitas más".

Black: "Si tú eres el mismo Zamasu aprendiz que yo antes debes poder curar a la gente, pero Ayato lo necesita más".

Zamasu entendiéndolo acudiría con Ayato y le daría la semilla del ermitaño, este con dificultad la masticaría y tragaría para abrir sus ojos de par en par con todas sus heridas curadas, este se tocaría cada una viendo que todas estaban sanadas, pero pronto ignoraría sus heridas e iría a ver a Morgan quien luchaba por su vida, Ayato lo tomaría con cuidado y miraría a Black que ya estaba siendo curado por Zamasu, pero Black al ver el estado de Morgan y ver que ya tenía algo de energías diría a Zamasu:

Black: "Ya estoy bien Zamasu, lleva a Ayato al refugio, ya me encargo de lo demás".

Zamasu asentiría y tomándolo del hombro ambos se teletransportarian dejando a Black en el lugar.

Black: "Supongo que es hora de ayudar a los demás".

Black con sus energías renovadas utilizaría el Kaioken y saldría disparado de nuevo a la batalla.

**Continuara…**


End file.
